


Aria Amusement park

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, I did say slow burn, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Slow Burn, So many boys pining, Tags to be added, This is trash, Wingman Phichit Chulanont, alternating pov, protective katsuki mari, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 65,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Yuuri's gotten a job at a fast food restaurant in an amusement park. He befriends his co-worker, Phichit who also work at the burger joint, The Ice Castle, along side Yuuko and their boss Mila.During introductions, Yuuri lays eyes on the most beautiful human he has ever seen, the Aria living legend, Victor. Victor is beautiful, successful and looks way to sad for someone that brilliant. But he's way out of Yuuri's league anyway. Not that Phichit agrees.________________________________________________or: all your favourite Yuri on Ice characters working in an amusement park. Nothing can go wrong, right?





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> For a couple of years I worked at an amusement park and it was the weirdest and most fun I've ever had while working. Its the experiences there that was the inspiration for this.

Yuuri sits down in the back of the blackened auditorium, sliding down in the hard seat, the projection screen just visible over the many heads in front of him. On it a greeting welcomes the new employees to Aria Amusement Park for introduction in big black letters, the trademark blue logo underneath.

Maris been working for years in the personnel department at Aria, taking calls from people calling in sick, fixing schedules, giving out work clothes and helping personnel with any questions they have. Its Mari who has gotten him this job, using her contacts to get her little brother an interview with Lilia, the head of the restaurant and kiosk department. She was the most terrifying woman Yuuri had ever meet. During the interview she made Yuuri feel like whatever he answered was the complete opposite from what she wanted to hear, permanent frown on her face. He had been breaths away from an anxiety attack when he left her office, deciding to hide under Mari's desk until it passed. He was sure he failed the interweiv, guilt plaguing him the entire week. He really wanted the job to. Everybody who had ever worked at Aria talked so warmly about it, going on and on about the weird things that happened and the friends they made. Aria was also a great reference in most work fields, known for their hard working employees.  

Shock was an understatement of how Yuuri felt when Lilia called, giving him a job in the busiest fast food restaurant in the park, the Ice Castle. She wanted him to start two weeks later with a three day introduction to learn the parks work module, safety aspects and introduction to the parks on the floor managers. All of these were in their teens or twenties. This were extremely prestigious positions, Mari had explained to him. Only the best of the best were promoted to lead in the park.

A dark skinned, black haired boy with a brilliant smile slides down in the seat next to Yuuri, startling him out of his thoughts.

 “Hi, i'm Phichit. What's your name?” Tha boy says, head quirecked to the side.

“Uhm, Hi. Im Yuuri”

“Nice to meet you Yuuri. You new? Well maybe that's a stupid question. I guess everybody here is. I'm going to work at the Ice Castle flipping burgers and charming guests. Where are you placed?” Phicht rambles, hands moving as he talks. For a boy who must be in Yuuris age and small in size, he has a big presence, smile lighting up the room. Yuuri likes him instantly, Phichts joy rubbing of on him. And if they are to work together, it feels good to have a friend.

“Oh, i'm at the ice castle to. Nice to know i'm not the only one whos new.” Yuuri says and smiles shyly.

“Wow! Really? That's great! I just love the name -.” Phichit starts but is interrupted by the lights dimming and a slim brown haired figure taking the stage, clad in a black suit with a blue shirt. She moves gracefully towards the center with a mic in her hand, demanding attention as her heals make the only sound in the room.

“Hi new recuts. My name is Minako Okukawa and I'm the CEO of Aria Amusement Park. Aria is one of four amusement parks owned by The Grand Prix Group. Aria is the smallest of the four parks but with the widest variety with both a water park and a classic amusement park. Aria was funded 1986 by …” Minako proceeds to cover Arias history, that she expects excellent work from them and that they treat the work manual like a handbook, making sure the guests get the best experience possible.  

When she's done, a woman older than anyone Yuuri has ever seen takes the stage. Her gray hair is short and curly, her glasses keep slipping down her nose and falling of her face. Luckily the string's at the ends make sure they stay around her neck. She talks about hygiene, using an overhead. Yuuri didn't even know those existed anymore. Half of the pictures are shown upside down, making everybody in the auditorium tilt their heads to try to read what they say, probably causing an epidemic of torticollis tomorrow. Nobody points this out. Phichit is snapping pictures with his phone giggling, sneaking some pictures of Yuuri while he’s at it, making Yuuri blush and hide his face in his hands.

After the strange hygiene education, making Yuuri feel like he really needs to wash his hands, a guard talks about robbery. The hour mostly contains of the guard telling stories he claims are ‘cool’, which are mostly contains of situations that has happened at Aria before. Stories that are horrible examples of how to handle a threatening situation, which Yuuri finds kind of counterproductive. The last one involves a guy working in one of the games chasing after a robberer and throwing himself on hood of the criminals car, breaking both his legs and one arm. The guard concludes his lecture with encouraging them to just do what the robber wants and then call the guard, who's number of course can be found in the work manuel. Yuuri just gapes, Phichit giggling beside him.

There is a ten minute break, in which Phichit shows pictures of his adorable hamsters and Yuuri shows him pictures of Vicchan. They then end up starting to show eachother their favorite animal videos on YouTube, giggling hysterically, until the lights dim again.

Mari enters the stage, leaning on the overhead still standing in the middle of the floor. Her presence is reassuring and he whispers to his new friend that it's his sister on stage. Phichit proceeds to take a photo of Mari and sending it to Yuuri's instagram account, an account Yuuri have no idea how he found.

“Hello everyone. My name is Mari and I work at the personnel department. If you have trouble with anything work related like clothes, if your sick or need vacation you talk to me. I would advise you to treat me well, for then I will be your best friend. Cross me and you will find it to be a very different story.” Mari states, not even looking out at the crowd but examining her nails in front of her. Yuuri knows this speech. Its to make sure people dont call in sick for noting or just to get a day of. Yuuri has heard Mari curse enough times about it to know its her least favorite part o the job.

“Anyway.” She states, finally looking up, sharp smile at place. She looks like a shark, Yuuri thinks and shudders, remembering heated arguments about toys and computer time. “Now you know about me so now I will introduce the park managers so you know who to find when you come tomorrow for your tour of the park. Come up guys.” Mari continues and her smile turns genuine when the entire first row stands up and climbs up the stage. When they have formed a line they start introducing themselves.

There is a redhead with a sparkling smile named Mila who will be Yuuri and Pichts manager, a dark haired man with a lot of eye makeup that manages the kiosks, a girl with deep brown hair named Anya who's in charge of the water park and a blond man with a dark undercut and a cheeky grin called Chris who claims to be in charge of the rides and carousels. Phichit wolf whistles at the last one which leads to Chris winking and Yuuri giggles as Phichit blushes.

Then Yuuri's world stops. An angel stands on stage. His long silver hair in a high ponytail that sways as he talks. He has piercing blue eyes, a straight nose and cheekbones that look like they could cut Yuuri if he touched them. Oh what would it feel like to touch them. His broad shoulders are covered by one of the parks hoodies, legs wrapt up in tight jeans that fit him perfectly. He looks beautiful, ethereal. Yuuri can't look away as he explains his work description which Yuuri completely misses, to enraptured in the way the angels lips move.

Suddenly the light flicker back on an Phicht is nudging his side with his elbow causing Yuuri to pry his eyes of the god among men who is now leaving the stage, talking to Chris.

“Wow, you totally spaced out there. You okay?” Phichit asks, tilting his head again.

Yuuri finds its hard to form words so he just nods, trying to hide the blush that seems to have made a home on his cheeks.

“Well, the managers were hot. Luckily we get Mila. I don't think my heart could take it if I had Chis or Victors ass to stare at all day.” Phichit states as he stands up stretching his arms above his head.

More blood flushes up to Yuuri’s cheeks, which are probably deep red at this point, at the mention of the beautiful creature he just stared at. He casts his eyes down, trying to do a none committal hum to avoid having to explain his embarrassment. Beside him Phichit chuckles knowingly. Well so much for being subtle.

They make their way out of the auditorium along with others like them, chatting about their new workplace. Yuuri spots Mari leaning against a wall, talking to Mila, and wraps a hand around Phicihts wrist to tug him over there to introduce them. Mari beams as she spots him in the sea of people.

“Hey little bro. How's your first day treating you? Learning anything new?” Mari says as they come in hearing range.

“Hi _nee-chan._ This is Phichit, he’ll be working with me at the Ice Castle, Phichit this is my sister Mari” Yuuri introduces. Mari nods and Phichit happily waves.

 “Oh, Ice Castle? Then you guys are with me! That's great! I heard I was going to get two new. You’ll love it!” Mila beams at them.

“That's awesome! Selfie!” Phichit states and pulls his camera out holding it up and taking a selfie of the four of them.

“You ready to go?” Yuuri asks Mari whos his ride. He's really longing to go home and take a long hot bath, drinking tea and play on his 3DS.

“Not yet, Victor wanted to discuss some vacation with me before we go, he should be here any second.” Mari says, looking around as if searching for him.

“V-Victor?” Yuuri stammers.

“Yes, you know him? Oh there he is.” Mari says looking over Yuuri's shoulder.

Yuuri turns to see the beautiful being that is Victor Nikiforov standing and talking to some girls a few steps away, turned to his side. His profile is just as pretty as he is face on. The ponytail high on his head, showing of  his slender pale neck. Smile on his face shining like a thousand suns. Then Victor begins to turn towards them. Yuuri squeals loud and hastily makes his way away from the group, shouting over his shoulder.

“Imgoingtothebathroomseeyoulater”

Next time he might dare to stand next to Victor, maybe talk to him. Probably, maybe.

Probably not.

  



	2. Work Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Phichit get to try their new work clothes and Mila makes assumptions.

Phichts frown is evident on his face, brows furrowed, nose scrunched up. He's holding a pair of dark blue pants with red and white stripes going up the sides. They are in a hard material, almost standing by themselves if put down.

“These are awful” Phichit declares, as Yuuri drags the stif pants up his legs, trying to get them to move up his thighs. “It's probably the most awful thing I will ever wear” he declares.

Yuuri starts jumping up and down, trying to will the pants up his hips. As he finally gets them on and closes them, Phichit stare, studies him up and down.

“See, even you with your gorgeous ass and thighs look ridiculous.” Phichit states, huffing and sitting down on the bench in the locker room looking defeated at the offending pants.

Yuuri blushes as he pulls the light blue polo shirt with white collar over his head, trying to smooth out the material to make it fall better around his waist. The reflection in the mirror shows the shirt hanging like a sack, pants stiff as he moves. It looks terrible, even more so than he usually does. A ball cap in the same light blue colour as the shirt on his head working like icing on the cake.

“It's not like we can do much about it. “ Yuuri states as he turns, trying to find some angle that he looks better in. It seems impossible so he just sighs, turing towards Phichit instead.

Phichit is still staring at his new work clothes, face in deep concentration, like he’s trying to figure something out. Yuuri sits down next to him, squirming to make the pants form so he can do so somewhat comfortably. He waits, hoping that his new friend will enlighten him on what they should do about the horrible clothes. Yuuri can't comprehend how he’s suppose to move in them, much less work. It's like the pants are a stumbling accident waiting to happen. The person ordering them are obviously not as clumsy as Yuuri, or has never worked outside of an office in their entire life.

“Maybe we can start a revolution? Make our own clothes? I’m good at sewing. I’m sure you can cut things. Sell them on the Aria Amusement park black market. I'll bet they will be ha hit. Or you know, start a line on instagram, never flip a burger in our life.” Phicht shrugs.

“Just so you don't have to wear the pants?” Yuuri asks, eyeing his new friend.

“Maybe I should just not wear pants? Could be good for business? I have a good ass, not as good as yours but.” Phicht states, sly smile on his face, wiggling his eyebrows.

Yuuri can't help but giggle, thinking of Phichit strutting around the kitchen and register, flirting with customers.

“Stop talking about my ass.” Yuuri states.

“But Yuuriiii, it's such a good ass. How are you still single with an ass like that? Have boys been mean? Is there someone I need to beat up? Or are your stadars like super high? Is there like a celebrity crush or something? Someone unattainable? I can help. I'm the best wingman in the world.” 

“Phi stop! I'm not a catch, your just being silly.” Yuuri blushes.

Phichit huffs an answer, clearly not agreeing with Yuuri. Well. Phichiht's a nice person, he’s probably just trying to cheer Yuuri up since he must look like trash in these clothes.

“So, no pants then. I could charm the hell out of some hot dads without pants.” Phichit states.

“Yes, i'm sure you would. But it would break the rules of the precious work manual. And I don't think you would enjoy getting scolding frying oil on your thighs.” Yuuri tries to reason.

Phichit winces at the comment, takes a deep breath, resolve filling his eyes.

“Okay, let’s get these on me. Were like the hottest thing i’ve seen, i’ven if they look terrible, you’re still hot. Im sure I will be to. Lets go. “ he says, clapping his hands together.

A loud knocking is heard from the locker room door making them both jump. Mila's voice calls out from the other side of it.  

“Boys! I'm getting the feeling you're doing more in the lines of taking clothes of than putting them on. Thats nice and all but not on work hours, chop chop we got burges to fry.”

“Oh my god!” Yuuri screams rushing out of the locker room towards the kitchen, almost colliding with Mila, blush high on his cheeks, leaving Phichit in just his underwear and that awful polo shirt hanging like a sack of his shoulders, giggling.

  



	3. "Victor, Victor, Over."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor's work situation at Aria are explained and some Victor Chris interaction. Also, Chris being thirsty and Victor being sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I should probably mention that I'm from Sweden and in Sweden we don't call someone in a power position  
> over us 'Mr' or so on. Here, everybody calls everybody by their first name. Bosses, doctors, teachers, parents, everyone. So I kind of wright like that because everything else feels weird. If you were wondering. 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing Victor POV, I hope you enjoy reading it.

  _“Victor Victor? over.”_

“Victor here, over”

_“This is Mickey, I’m done with the lunch schedule in the kid's area. What should I do now? Over”_

“Have you had lunch? Over”

_“No I haven't, Over”_

“Then do that, and call back in 40 minutes, Over”

_“Roger, over and out”_

Victor slumps back against the wooden bench, putting down the walkie talkie he uses to communicate with his personnel. He had hoped for something more exciting than sending Mickey to lunch. Like some guest complains or an attraction that needed to be closed down. Perhaps something really hard to solve, like covering an entire restaurant because all the personnel got sick. But nothing. Today really is a slow day.

He looks out over the homey personnel quarters, PQ. It's a big quad. Asfalt under the roof where benches and tables crowd to fit as much personnel as possible during the busy lunch hours and breaks, sides under the roof open. The sides of the quad are lined with vending machines selling candy and soft drinks. Grass and trees cover the rest of the area. Its cozy and after five years working in the park it feels like home to Victor. He spends most of his time at work here, directing his personnel around the park.

Victor manages the mobile squad. Its a group of people that are suppose to be able to cover any position in the amusement park, except the manager positions. They cover lunches, sickness and step in as extra personnel were needed. They are diverse, sociable and hard working. How Mickey Crispino got to be in it is still a mystery to Victor.

He works hard, he'll give him that. But he’s usually grumpy and Victor has to pry him away from the game booth where his sister Sara handles the chocolate wheel every day. It's tiring and he’s not sure how long he will put up with it before he requests for Mickey to be transferred.

PQ is empty for now so Victor stands, stretching his legs out and his arms up above his head before fixing his ponytail, long hair swishing behind him as he floops himself back down on to the bench. Maybe he should take a lap around the ark, see if there is anybody that needs help. Or perhaps he should go upstairs to the office, sitting down at one of the computer and look thru his personals hours. Nothing seems too tempting though. Before he's made up his mind, someone spreads themselves across his thighs, hand on forehead sighing dramatically.

“ _Cheeeri,_ how is it possible we are still single when there are as fine boys as the new recruits at the Ice Castle walking around with their wide eyes and delicious asses all for us to touch. “ Chris whines as he lays there draped over Victor's lap.

“Consent is a thing Chris. Plus, did Mila let you get close enough to touch?” Victor asks, already knowing the answer. Mila is fiercely protective of her staff and would never let Chris wandering hands grab any wide eyed boys asses.

“No. She’s so strong that fiery redhead. “ Chris pouts and rubs his right wrist, probably where Mila grabbed him. ”I need to find something on her so I can con myself into that kitchen. You should have seen these boys, Vitya. Adorable. One of them had the most delicious thighs, I could even see it thru these awful pants. Talking about pants by the way. We really need to talk to Minako, I can't believe she let Yakov choose the work attire, ugh. Its like he's trying to cock block me by making me were awful horrible things. But back to my original question, how are we still single my gorgeous friend?“

It's true, the clothes are horrible but both Minako and Lilia has assured Victor that they will be changed soon, thank god. Asking Yakov, who usually handles the roller coasters and other rides, to decide what the staff should work in had been a huge mistake.

“We’re to hot and cute boys are frightened of our beauty, isn't that what you usually say?” Victor says flatly, not in the mood for his best friends shenanigans. He’s tired after working ten days straight and Chris has hit a soft spot. Victor is lonely, he knows he is. He longs for someone to hold, to snuggle up to at night, to kiss and to pour his entire being in to. Someone who wants him for him, someone who laughs at his dorkiness, who kisses his nose and holds his hand. Proud and protective. Someone kind.

Many flirt with Victor. Park guests ask questions they know the answer to just to talk to him. Personnel bat their eyes at him when he gives out orders. It's tiresome, not to be treated like a person but as something to just look at. None of them wants to know Victor, just bask in his beauty and ride along on his success. It makes him feel old, even if he's only in his early twenties.

“They are, but maybe with exposition and some charming we can bring them over to our side?” Chris says, smile beaming. Chris is always positive. Victor's lucky to have him. He pushes Chris up from his lying position, changing the subject. 

“How the rides going? Need any help? Mickey will be back from lunch soon and I don’t really have a placement for him.”

Chris hums and pulls up his work phone, looking at the schedule. He swipes up and down a few times before looking up at Victor.

“Could you send him to the ‘Tea Cups’? I would like to give Takeshi a chance to teach some of the new personnel ‘The Crane’, I think the added responsibility would be good for him. If he does well, maybe move over to your group?”  Chris asks, putting his feet up on the table in front of them.

“Really, Takeshi? “ Victor asks. Last time that they had discussed personnel moving up Chris had not mentioned Takeshi.

“Yeah, he’s been working hard and growing fast the last month. I think he could be ready for the next step. Something's changed about him. Taking more responsibility, making time for younger employees, not complaining.” Chris states, putting his phone away.

“Alright, let’s give him a chance then. I will send Mickey there when he calls and he can ask Takeshi to come here. “ Victor answers.

“What are you doing tonight?” Chris asks as a few of the girls working at the games walk past, sitting down at one of the tables on the other side of the quad.

 “Oh, you know. Walking Makka, watching some series” Victor shrugs.

 “Mind if I tag along?” Chris asks. Victor don't understand the look in Chris's eye. It's not as joyous as it usually is. Is it worry? Victor sighs, not wanting to think about it.

Victor smiles, ernest. “Never”

Victors walkie talkie sparks to life and Mickey's voice fills the air.

_“Victor Victor? over”_

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Victor all sad. Sorry about that. It will get better after some pining. Can't keep him away from Yuuri forever. Someday he's bound to walk in to the Ice Castle and meet him, right? 
> 
> Will Mila trust him with one of her sweet boys though? We will see. 
> 
> Next time: Yuuri wrestles something sticky. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please tell me what you think!


	4. The Ketchup Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never underestimate the mess one can make with ketchup.

He can do this. Yuuri can do this. Yuuko had shown him four times in the last two days. She was an expert after all, claimed she had done it countless times. It was fine. Yuuri was fine. Nothing to be nervous about. People did this everyday right? Probably all around the world. It was completely normal. It was nothing to feel nervous about. Just do it Yuuri. It will feel better after it’s done.

 He took a deep breath, placed on hand on the side, one on top, lined himself up, and pushed in.

The spike, attached to the pump, that was supposed to go into the bag of ketchup slipped and scratched the bag instead of going in to the designated hole. The pressure in the bag as well as Yuuri’s hand on it made it explode, spraying Yuuri with the sticky red liquid.

_Well crap_

Yuuri just stands there for a couple of seconds, frozen. Shock at the turn of events. He wills himself to open his eyes to realize that they already was, his glasses was just completely covered. As Yuuri removed his them and reached for the faucet to clean them of, he looked around to see how much damage he had done. He could see that his black apron was colored red, and as he looked up he could se ketchup drip down from his cap. Yuuri cringes, throwing the now red striped baby blue cap on the counter.

With the rinsed of glasses back on his nose, he starts looking around again. The dishwashing rooms back wall are cover in ketchup, except an Yuuri shaped figure in the middle. The liquid reaches all the way up the ceiling, dripping down.

Yuuri looks around petrified, at lost of where to start. He's in so much trouble if anybody finds him. He would definitely get yelled at. Mila was nice but he just wasted an entire bag of ketchup being an clumsy idiot. He needs to start cleaning up, apologize to Mila. Call Mari, maybe she can fix some extra clothes. But where to start with this mess? Maybe start with himself, so he doesn't smear the contes of his clothes everywhere.

A shreek followed by a loud thump starteles Yuuri out of his spiral of doom. He turns to find Phichit sprained out on the floor of the kitchen, out side of the now red room. Phichit who is rolling around on the floor, tossing and turning in laughter.

Yuuri watches, horrified, as his friend of a couple of weeks laughs at Yuuris ridiculous state.

“Phichit get up!” Yuuri loudly whispers, flailing his arms to get him to stop, to not call more attention to his mess. This of course causes Phicht to laugh even harder, clutching his stomach.

“It's not funny stop!”

Phicht gives him no mercy, somehow managing to get his phone out of the pocket of his pants and start snapping pictures of him.

“Boys what are you doing, my manager friends will start thinking that -” Milas loud voice cuts short ass he comes in to the kitchen, spotting Phichits body on the floor and Yuuri, still covered in ketchup.

“Wha-” She starts before dissolving into a fit of giggles, hiding her mouth with her hands to stop it from coming out. She blankly turns on her heel, calling back over her shoulder as she goes back to the register.

“Its alright Yuuri just clean it up, Phichit can help!”

Yuuri smacks his hands up to his face, forgetting that they are still coated with the sticky liquid which makes his glasses and face once again smeared. Yuuri vow to never eat Ketchup again for as long as he lives.

Phichit has made his way up from the floor, still giggling as he reaches for the paper towels and the trash dispenser.

 “Hold still and I will wipe you of” He says, and Yuuri’s still horrified so he just complies and lets his friend scrape him of as Yuuri tries to clean his glasses and face, again. Luckily, the cap seems to have covered his hair enough to keep the stickiness out of it, otherwise he would have had to take a shower in the awful personnel showers in the locker rooms that smell like sewer.

They get the worst of it of and Phichit, still giggling a little, reaches for the shower head connected to the dishwasher and starts spraying ketchup of the ceiling and wall.

“You totally cockblocked me Yuuri I was totally flirting with that hot manager guy Chris before this happened.” Phichit say as Yuuri starts scraping water down towards the floor drain.

“I'm sorry that im such a mess that it's even ruing you love life.” Yuuri mumbles. 

“Oh hush don't be like that. I'm just happy im getting some attention. Everybody doesn't turn heads like you do Yuuri.  I'm pretty sure he’s just a big flirt. It's fun anyway. He’s good eye candy, so is that best friend of his. Victor. “ Phichit says casually, reaching up and placing the shower head back in its holder.

At the mention of Victor Yuuri's cheeks heat up and a small smile tugs on his lips. He hasn't seen the beautiful man since the introduction and to be honest he has kind of been avoiding crossing paths with him. Yuuri really don't want to embarrass himself in front of Victor who he now also knows is kind of a legend in the park. Victor got promoted to manager in record time, came up with the idea of the mobile squad and then got to be their manager. He’s smart, intuitive and charming. A lot of the personnel has a crush on him. Yuuri doesn't stand a chance. Especially sinde his looks are plain at best, and the rest of him is like a walking dumpster fire. Today’s events case and point. No. Nope. Not putting himself in a situation where he can embarrass himself in front of his angel. Better to keep away. Phichit smiles knowingly, raising an eyebrow at him.

 “So, Victor huh?” He says as Yuuri puts the floor scraper back. Yuuri flushes as red as the ketchup that's now down the drain and shakes his head, probably a little to fast because Phichits grin just get bigger.

“Oh Yuuri, its fine. Almost everybody has a thing for him. He’s gorgeous. Not my style with the whole stoic, long haired, living legend thing but anyway. We just have to get him to notice you. And with that ass, its not going to be to hard.” Phciht says and smiles slyly. Yuuri shakes his head violently, so fast it hurts this time. He winces, rubbing his sore neck.  

“No, Phi I really don't want him to notice me. I'm such a mess and he’s like an angel. I can't. I just-. Don't do anything.” Yuuri looks at him pleading. Phichit is fun, and caring and Yuuri has really enjoyed getting to know him these last weeks. The introduction was about a month ago and Yuuri had been taking all the shifts he could. This led to fastly getting to know Phichit,  Yuuko and Mila. Yuuko had been working in at the Ice Castle for two years now. She was bright and bubbly with a good energy that was contagious. She was also always eager to teach the new stalf the way of things. Yuuri felt like he had made two new friends, something that didn't happen to often. Mila, being their boss, kept herself at a respectable distance but was still sweet and a fair manager.

Phichit sigh beside him, leaning on the counter. “Okay I won't” He finally said. “Now go get yourself some  new clothes, i'll fix the ketchup before the guests start complaining” he filled in, starting to move towards the pantry to pick up a new bag.

Yuuri sighed and looked down on his sticky clothes. He was not looking forward to being teased for the rest of his life after explaining this to his sister.  

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some age reminders now that a few new characters have emerged. 
> 
> Victor 22  
> Chris 22  
> Mila 20  
> Georgi 22  
> Yuuri 18  
> Phichit 18  
> Yuuko 20  
> Sara 19  
> Mickey 19  
> Takeshi 20
> 
> Please tell me what you think! 
> 
> Next time; Phichit plays wingman with unexpected results.


	5. Would you be my boyfriend? Yes No Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mila wants her personnel to do their best when the main office comes to have lunch, but Phichit thinks that playing wingman is more important, with varied results

“Alright, we have a big group coming in so you better start stocking up” Yuuko cheerily calls from the register.

Mila pops her head in from the swing door from the seating area, looking them over to see if they need anything. Yuuri stands comtormbly next to the griddle, placing burger meat on the hot surface before lowering the lid, pressing the timer before turning towards the toaster to load it with bread. Next to him, Phichit's packing already finished burges up in paper before putting them in the warmer, dancing and humming along to the radio placed in the corner.

The griddle, or meat and bread as its called at the Ice Castle, has become Yuuri's favourite place in the restaurant the two months he’s been here. The register can be fun, on days when he’s anxiety isn't to loud and the guests are in a good mood, not dropping rude comments. The seating is a good place to be when he wants to get lost in his own head, cleaning tables and filling dispensers. As long as he can avoid refilling the ketchup. But the meat and bread station is perfect. Its monotonous to fill the griddle and toaster, watching the warmer for which kind of burges need refilling. Here Yuuri can talk to his colleagues, who he really likes, and dance and sing to the radio. On the days he and Phicht get to work together on the joining stations they can sing duets and make silly jokes and throw the occasional french fry on Yuuko out at the register when the rush has cleared. On some days it means getting to talk to the warehouse staff when they come with delivery. 

Mila smiles at them, something sharp crossing her features. Yuuri stops his motions to turn completely towards her. Noticing the change of pace, Phichit stills behind him.

“Now my beautiful children, my wonderful boys. This is the CEO, the people from the main office and some of the parks managers. Make me proud, don't embarrass me. Nothing like the shenanigans you pulled last month Phi.” Mila says sharply and Yuuri chuckles as Phicht nodes franticly.

Phicht had decided to start writing small messages in the lid of the take away boxes for the staff. It had been fun and made a bridge of something to talk about when they went over to PQ. Unfortunately, one of the boxes had ended up with a guest. The guest in question had not been amused. He had called the main office, accused the entire park of being unprofessional and demanding the entire family's money back.

Phicht had gotten a big scolding by MIla before he had to go to the main office and have a stern talk with Lilia and Mari. He came back paler than Yuuri had ever seen him. Even paler than when Yuuko's boyfriend had threatened to throw him in the lake filled with carp.

This happened three weeks into their employment before they realized that Takashi was just a big teddy bear, more roar than bite.  Phichit had exchanged all Yuukos work clothes with some two sizes to big, making it look like the polo shirt was more like a dress and the awful pants look like something a clown would wear. She looked ridiculous for the entire work day and when Takeshi found out he had chased Phicht all around PQ making most of the personnel there shreek in laugher, making bets on who would succeed.

Yuuri had caught Victor smiling at the ruckus from the over railing separating the offices from the seating area. The smile had been faint, not reaching his eyes. It looked sad. Yuuri hated it. He wanted to do something, anything, to make it better. Though he had no idea what. He didn't even know Victor. How would he cheer him up?

Yuuko started calling out orders to-go from the register and Phicht sneaked a peek at the line of people at the register thru the hatch. A big grin spread on his face. Yuuri contemplated if he should look out too, to see what caused the reaction with his friend but decided against it. He probably just saw Lilia and was reminded of their meeting.

Yuuri fell into work mode, swaying to the music playing. He counted burger meat and bread, making sure they were timed with the orders called, leading Phichit in his thoughts. Phichit dressed and packed the orders in styrofoam takeaway boxes, handing them thru the hatch to Yuuko.

After a while, Yuuko called out that the party was done but now they had quite a line of regular guests. Phichit and Yuuri continued to work side by side, filling the warmer with different kind of burgers, making specialls as Yuuko called them.  Yuuri smiled big as Mila came in to pick up refill for the salt, praising them as she passed by. They had become a good team over the last two months. They gave their all when there was a rusch, laughed when it was quiet and picked each other up when someone was down.  

The que mas minimal when Emil from the Mobile squad came in to start swapping them out for lunches. Yuuri was about to be swapped, Phicht just coming back, when his phone rang. Yuuri slipped it out of his pocket as he untied his aporn to see Mari’s caller ID on the screen, making Yuuri’s stomach drop. Mari knew he was working. She wouldn't call if it wasn’t important. With a shaky voice he answered, just stopping in front of the door leading out of the restaurant. 

“Nee-chan, what's wrong?” He said, voice shaking. 

 _“Oh I don’t know Yuuri, you tell me? It seems to have something to do with your love life?”_ Mari said thru the phone speaker, teasing clear in her voice. Dread filled Yuuri for an entirely different reason. Had she ran in to Phichit and he had told her about his crush on Victor? Had she found his collection of regency era romance novels under his bed? Yuuri would never live ether one down. But why would Mari call about any of that now?

“I have no idea what youre talking about.” Yuuri stated, partly because it was true and partly because it was the safest answer.

_“Well, in my hand I have a lunch box from the Ice Castle signed ‘Hi, my name is Yuuri Katsuki and I think you're the hottest stuff on a pair of legs. Will you be my boyfriend?* Then there are boxes where you can cross ‘yes’ ‘no’ or ‘maybe, if you take me on a hot date going go-carting’. Then there is you number and an explanation to call at this time because that’s when you will have your lunch break. Do you want me to be your boyfriend Yuuri? What do you think mom would say?”_

“Oh my god Mari! I did not send you a box saying that. Why on earth would I do that? Yuuri said, horrified.

 _“Well who was it for then? Got a crush among the main office staff? I don't really see you with Yakov Feltsman but Celestino might be open to it, you are cute Yuuri i’ll give you that.”_ Mari continues to mock thru the phone.

“Mari! Stop being awful!” he whispers in to the phone, begging for his sister will stop this nonsense.

_“Or is it one of the managers? Hm? Chris is cute but then again, Victor is more a Mr.Darcy type, don’t you think?”_

Yuuri flushes beet red at that. He’s glad that his sister cant see him at his blushed state. Apparently he don't give his sister enough credit since she seems to have found out both his big secrets. He really need to up his sibling game to find something on her.

 _“Nothing to say to that Yuuri? Hm? You should feel lucky that it’s me and Victor that share taste in burgers and order the same thing and not him and Lilia.”_ Mari claims, tone more gentle than before. Yuuri is really getting annoyed. He didn't write any love letters in takeaway boxes. How did this situation fall upon him. He looks around, sighing, trying to find an answer for his way to smug sister.

 His eyes land on Phichit, knowing grin on his face. Suddenly, it all falls into place. The conversation after the ketchup debacle, the teasing about Victor after, grin today when he looked out the hatch, the takeaway boxes, the knowing smile now. Phicht, his best friend, has set him up. Yuuri can only thank his lucky star that Mari got the box instead of Victor. He releases a deep sigh in to the phone, pushing his glasses up as he punishes the bridge of his nose.

 _“Seems you have found the source of your troubles little brother. Just wanted to call and see if you had a stroke. See you when you get of.”_ Mari says and hangs up. Yuuri lets his phone slip back into his pocket, trying to figure out how to handle this stubborn idiot in front of him.

“Victor called?” Phichit says, chiper and far to pleased with himself. Yuuri's resolve crumbles. He leaps forward, tackling Phichit down on the floor, tickling him senseless. Beside them, Emil looks equal parts horrified and amused.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that turned out weird. Lucky for Yuuri it didn't end up with Victor, or is it?
> 
> Next time we get to see what our favourite angry kitten have been up to in the amusement park.


	6. Who do you belong to?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri Is pissed at JJ and Anya, hates waterslides and helps a human snot-machine to find their sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is a Yuri POV, expect some cursing.

Yuri was bored out of his fucking mind. He hated being placed at the kid lagune. The kids were screaming, a sound loud enough that it should only be heard by dogs. Parents yelling at their kids, being obnoxious and rude, and splashing. So fucking much splashing. And he could do nothing about it. Because you can’t scream profanities at the kids, or drown them in cold water. At least his manager Anya told him so. 

 

It sucked. 

 

So he just had to stand here, next to the small water slide and make sure none of the kids got the idea to ride it backwards or something equally stupid. It wasn't even a real job. Shuddent the parents keep track of the snot machines if they didn't want them to drown? Why did Yuri have to do it? 

 

It was much better to stand at one of the bigger water slides for grown ups, how knew how to behave themselves in water. At least most of the time. Yuri’s favorite position, however, was at ‘Free Fall’. The guest stood on a hatch and then were dropped down a almost horizontal water slide. Even the most macho guys scream like babies when they rode it. It was hilarious. 

 

But today, Yuri had come to work only to find out that JJ had stolen the position at ‘Free Fall’ from him. Even though Anya had said he could stand there all day. Stupid idiot face JJ with his disgusting JJ style. Pathetic. Yuri was pretty sure JJ had stolen his work bike as well, since he always broke his own.  _ Ugh _ . And on top of it, Yuri had been placed on the worst position in the entire water park.

 

Yuri hated the kid lagune. Hated hated hated. He didn't enjoy working in the water land in the first place but the lagune was the worst. His interview for the job had been with Celestion and he had though Yuri would make a good fit in the water park. Why was un fucking clear to Yuri. But he needed the job. His grandpa really needed to get a back surgery and even if he could get that covered, he needed time off from work. And he and Yuri needed food and to pay rent. So Yuri applied for every job he could. Aria was the best he got. They paid well, he could take extra shifts and it was well known that a good reference from Aria meant you could get even better jobs later. Yuri just had to stick it out. 

 

The lagune had been empty for a while when Yuri spotted a child, around three or four years old, standing next to one of the bigger pools. There were no grown ups anywhere close to the boy, only a group of teenagers in the pool. As the child turned, he could se big fat tears rolling down their cheeks, long brown hair sticking to their face. Yuri looked around again. Still no one that seemed to be looking for the kid. The child had ordinary clothes as well, not swimwear, which probably meant the kid had strayed far away from their parents. 

 

_ Well shit.  _

 

What did the handbooks say to do in this situation? Yuri had left his at home because he did not need to try to pry into that piece of over explanatory shit, how hard was it to work at an amusement park anyway? Now he kind of regretted it though. He knew there was something about lost kids in it. They had talked about it during the introduction. It was something about getting the lost kid to somewhere? The guest service? Right? Well that guess was as good as any. He really couldn't just leave the kid to wander around. They could hurt themselves. And Yuri did not need that on his conscience.

 

Yuri really didn't want to deal with a snotty kid who was sad. How does one talk to kids anyway? They just made Yuri uncomfortable. With a deep sigh, he closed the small water slide and walked over to the child, who was still silently crying. When the kid saw him approaching they backed away, terrified look on their face. Crap. Yuri looked the kid over, spotting the child's tiger shirt.  _ Well there's an idea. Here goes nothing. _

 

“Uhm. Do you like cats?” Yuri said loudly to make sure the child could hear him.

 

The kid studied him, as if they waid the options of running away or answering the question. After a minute, the kid nodded. Yuri took one step closer, picking his phone up from his pocket.  _ Shit _ . _ I feel like one of those creepy old men who try to trick kids with candy, but with cats instead. _ He took a deep breath and unlocked the phone, opening the gallery of pictures, sliding down until he could open the folder with pictures of his cat. 

 

“Do you want to see pictures of my cat? She's really cool. Her name is Potya” He stated, holding out his phone towards the kid. 

 

The kid took two steps towards him, looking curiously at Yuri's phone, studying the picture of potya on her back, begging for stomach rubs. 

 

“Potya?” The kid asked, sniffling. They ran a hand under their eyes and nose. They had stopped crying now. 

 

“Yeah. It means Puma Tiger Scorpion” Yuri proudly claimed. 

 

The child's eyes grew large, brown eyes red after crying. The kid took two more steps towards Yuri, now standing right in front of him. They was so small, only went up to Yuri’s hip. 

 

“That's the coolest name ever! She’s really pretty.” The kid said, looking at the cat on the phone with wonder. 

 

Yuri nodded. It was a cool name. And his cat was the best.  Maybe this kid wasn't the worst, if they could agree on these vital points. 

 

“Are you a boy?” The kid asked, studying Yuri’s face. Yuri snorted.

 

“Yeah, why?” he asked, trying not to sound as offended by this small human as he was. 

 

“You have pretty hair. Im a boy to but everybody says i'm a girl because I have long hair. It makes me sad.” The kid sad, carding his hands thru his long dark hair.

 

“Well those people are shit. Don't listen to them” Yuri said sternly. He knew just what this kid was going thru. Hell, JJ had called him a lady just this morning. 

 

The kid looked absolutely shocked. 

 

“You said shit” The kid loudly whispered, eyes big as saucers. 

 

Yuri chuckled, well he should probably try not to curse in front of children. But people like that made him mad as hell. He decided not to comment on it, changing the subject. 

 

“Do you need me to take you somewhere?” Yuri asked. He didn't know why, but it felt like the kid would be offended if he asked if they were lost. 

 

“I lost my sister” The kid nodded. 

 

“Okay, do you want me to take you to her?” Yuri asked. 

 

The child nodded again. The looked up at Yuri, eyes determined. 

 

“Could you carry me? I looked for her for so long and i walked so far. Im really tired.” The kid said, pleading eyes and making grabby hands.

 

Yuri sighed. Well, why not. He wasn't that strong but the kid was small. He could probably do it. The guest service was kind of far away, but if the kid was tired he probably wouldn't be able to walk all the way there. 

 

“Okay, but only if you sit on my shoulders” Yuri conceded. The kid nodded.

 

With a deep breath, Yuri leaned down and scooped the kid up and placed him on his shoulders. It was heavier than he thought, but as he started walking the weight felt less prominent. When they came down to the middle pool area they bumped into Anya, looking curiously at them. 

 

“Found a lost kid, taking him to the guest service. Closed the lagune” Yuri simply stated without slowing his pace. He was still angry at her for being a hag, letting JJ do the ‘Free Fall* today. 

 

When the exited the water park, Yuri spotet a familiar silver ponytail flickering ahead of them. More often than not he avoided his cousin, but now he could actually be useful for a change. Plan forming in his mind he called out. 

 

“Victor!” 

 

Victor turned, eyebrows going up as he spotted Yuri with the child on his shoulders. He stopped so Yuri and the kid caught up, falling into place with them. 

 

“This is Victor, he’s a boy with long hair to.” Yuri stated before the old geezer could start asking stupid questions. 

 

“Hi! Your hair is really pretty. What's your name?” Victor asked the kid.

 

“My sister says i shouldn't tell stranges that.” The kid stated, making Victor chuckle beside Yuri. 

 

“Damn straight” Yuri agreed. This sister sounded smart. Kids really shouldn't trust strangers.

 

The kid gasped, gripping Yuri’s shoulders tightly. 

 

“You said a bad word again.” he said, making Yuri smile. Victor chuckled beside him again.

 

“He does that alot. Were you headed?” Victor asked beside them. 

 

“Guest service. Giving him back to his sister” Yuri stated, turning in to the game area just as Victors walkie talkie went of. He gave a small nood before stopping, answering the call out. 

 

“He had a walkie talkie” The kid stated on top of Yuri. 

 

“Yeah, he talks on it alot at work.” Yuri explained as he spotted the Guest service. 

 

“Cool” The kid claimed.

 

“Yeah” Yuri agreed. They had come to the door of the guest service. “Okay, you need to get down now, were here”

 

He picked the kid up from his shoulders and put him down. As Yuri moved towards the open door, the child leapt forward and took Yuri’s hand in his. For a moment he just stared at their joined hands before a small smile.  _ Shit _ . Why was he getting all emotional. He swallowed it down, nodding towards the child. 

 

“Alright, let's go in” He said, tugging slightly. 

 

The second they walked over the threshold a girl with the same dar hair as the kid threw herself at them, screaming as she picked up the kid, hugging him close. 

 

“SETH! I was so worried!! I'm so so glad you're okay” The girl said, puting the kid, Seth, down. 

 

“Anna, stop. It was fine.” The kid who had been balling his eyes out just a few minutes ago said. Yuri chuckled. The girl turned towards him, big smile on her face. 

 

“Thank you so much…?”

 

“Oh, um. Yuri. And it was nothing. He’s cool.” Yuri admitted, nodding towards Seth who puffed his chest out. 

 

“Oh, well. Thanks anyway. Let's go by sime Ice cream, okay?” Anna said, turning back towards her brother. She took his hand, starting to walk towards the door. Suddenly, Seth stopped, hand slipping thru Annas and he darted back in to the room. He threw himself at Yuri's legs, squeezing tightly for a second before running back towards his sister, small blush on his face. 

 

“Bye Yuri, say hi to Potya for me!” He called out just as they walked out, disappearing into the sunlight coming thru the door. 

 

Well. Maybe all kids weren't so bad. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages:   
> Victor 22  
> Chris 22  
> Mila 20   
> Georgi 22   
> Yuuri 18  
> Phichit 18   
> Yuuko 20   
> Yuri 17   
> JJ 19   
> Sara 19   
> Mickey 19  
> Emil 20  
> Takeshi 20
> 
> Next time:  
> Victor and Chris get wet.


	7. You don’t need a drivers licence to drive a golf cart, but maybe you should?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Victor have a rough morning with some disturbing guests, luckily Victors life is about to change forever.

Victor and Chris had spent their morning at the campground since it had been a rough night for security. A gang of teenagers had smuggled in alcohol, getting crazy drunk and disturbing the families in the adjoining cottages. A note left with Mari, who was always first at the park to open up for the first personnel coming in, from the main office had asked Victor to look in to it when he started his shift that moring. Chis, having nothing special occupying him this morning had come along for moral support. 

 

It had not been a pleasant meeting. With Victor and Chris combined, there were almost no situation they couldn't charm themselves out of. No such luck this morning though. The rowdy teenagers had been hungover and mad that their party had being cut short by the guards. They had been grumpy and moody and not sympathetic to their part in the problem at all. 

 

After half and hour discussion Victor made the decision to remove them. It was very uncommon and something they strived to avoid. One of Arias policies are to make the guest have an as amazing experience as possible every time. To remove someone was something Victor could only see as a downfall, even if he saw no other way to resolve the situation. He was not looking forward to explaining the turn of events to Minako. 

 

They were on their way back in one of the golf carts, talking the long way thru the amusement park to look everything over. The park would open in half an hour and personnel were milling about, getting to their assigned workplaces. Passing the warehouse, they stopped to help Otabek and Leo loading some last minute orders to the chocolate wheels on to their red truck. 

 

It was always in one's best interest to keep on good ground with the warehouse staff. Not only did that mean that they came faster with your things when you did emergency orders but it also meant they sometimes did extra stuff for you, like use the truck o go get lunch from the mexican restaurant on the other side of the park. 

 

They also had keys to everything, and if you did something wrong you could count on some prank being performed in the foreseeable future. Victor had found a large bucket of living carp on his desk when he had screwed up an order to much. It had taken three of his personnel plus him and Chris to get it back to the lake. What kind of superhuman strength that Otabek and Leo had, and who they had sold their soul to to obtain it, was something Victor didn't want to know. 

 

After helping Otabek and Leo, they passed some of the carousels and attractions, Chris checking in on his personnel, making sure everything was running smoothly. Victor would meet his personnel ten minutes before park opening, as usual, and give one of his famous pep talks before sending them of. They were cutting it close to that time, turning the golf cart towards PQ when something caught Victors eye, making him turn his head. 

 

Two persons were walking from the direction were the personnel entrance were towards the game and food area. The girl had light brown hair in a ponytail that swayed as she walked, dressed in personal clothes, white jacket and jeans, carrying one of the exchanges bags from the range office. She was not who caught Victors attention though. 

 

A boy was walking next to her, also in personal clothing and not the awful dark blue pants and light blue polo shirt. There was a keychain swaying back and forth between the pair. There was a sway in his jeans clad hips, drawing attention to thick thighs and a gorgeous ass. Short hair, black as ink that flowed loosely around his neck. The boy turns, seemingly feeling someone's eyes on him, looking straight at them and Victors world stops. 

 

The boy is beautiful. Blue rimmed glasses frame his face, showing big warm caramel eyes. The black hair flop down his forehead. When his eyes lock with Victor's a pinkish flush spreads up his cheeks and he fastly avert his eyes and puts more speed in his pace. He looks adorable and Victor needs to get to him. To talk to him. Ask him out, right now. His heart is racing and he can't remember the last time he felt anything like this.

 

He notices to late Chris's screaming next to him and how suddenly his shoes and pant legs are soaked. Victors eyes rip from the trance the boy has put him in he realizes that he has missed the turn up on the bridge and droven the golf cart straight into the lake. The cart is fastly descending down the muddy ground, water filling it fast. Chris is still screaming beside him, Victor to schooked to understand whats being said. 

 

He jumps out, grabbing the side of the cart, trying to push it back up out of the lake. Chris jumps out and does the same. Victor slips on the muddy floor and finds himself completely under the water, now mudd filed with their administrations to try to push the cart up. He lunges up again, panting and trying to cough out the water he inhaled. They try to keep the cart from sinking even further, pushing and grunting. After what feels like forever, the carts back tires catch solid ground and can easily be pulled up, water rushing out of it.

 

Victor flops down on the ground next to it, panting and soaking wet and still coughing. Chis sits down next to him, trying to catch his breath as well. They sit there in silence for a while before Chris turns to him. 

 

“What the hell was that? Did you have a stroke or something?” Chris asks, still a little breathless. 

 

A huge grin spread across Victor's face. Chris eyebrows rising at the strange action.

 

“Chris, i just saw the most beautiful boy in the world. I have to go find him.” Victor declares, jumping up off the ground looking towards were the boy disappeared. 

 

On the ground, Chris looks at him in disbelief for a second before laying down on the ground, laughing hysterically. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, someone actually drove a gold cart in to a lake while I was working at the amusement park. I thought Victor was extra enough for it.
> 
> Anyway; maybe out lovebirds will meet for real soon. Getting closer and closer to each other. Will Victor turn the entire park up side down to find this beautiful boy?
> 
> Next time:  
> Yuuri has problems with something sticky; again!


	8. It's to Sticky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How you want your burger can be quite personal. And sensitive.

It’s a slow day. Its to slow. It’s been raining for a week and the guest numbers has slowly been creeping down. Today is the lowest number they've had since Yuuri started three months ago. Which means mind numbingly slow day. 

 

The week leading up to this had been good. The calm was appreciated from the hectic period the weeks before. They had taken the opportunity to deep clean the entire restaurant. Machine legs and wheels had been scrubbed, the ceiling swabbed, fridge re-organized. The gums from the tables ut on the sitting area had been scrapped of, the coffee machine deep cleansed. Everything was sparkling clean, organized, the pantries stocked. 

 

So Yuuri stood between the grill and the toaster, rubbing his hands together, bored out of his mind. The damp weather made everything feel cold, even between the warm machines. At the register, Phicht was humming the melody to the winning song from last eurovision. It was only them today. Yuuko had a free day and Mila was taking advantage of the slow day to catch up on some paperwork. 

 

A small party came in, a family of five. Phichit greeted them happily, explaining everything on the menu. The family took their time, going over the options the burger restaurant had to offer. Yuuri went over the ingredients, making sure everything was filled. He lowered some french fries into the fryer, so that Phichit could get the guests fresh ones when he was done taking their order. Phicht came to stand next to him and started reading from the newly printed receipt. 

 

“Two double, two single, one with only extra dressing and one children meal.” Phichit resided before turning back towards the guests. 

 

Yuuri turned back, starting to assemble the order. Alone on both stations it took a little longer than if they were two, but with the right system and pace it was almost unnoticeable. 

 

The bread dropped and he moved them to the dressing area, putting on dressing, extra on one of them, sallad, onions and tomato. The grill started beeping, shrill tone, indicating that the meat was done. He opened the press, flipped the burges up on the dressing table and placed the meat on the designated bread.

 

Yuuri started humming to the same tune Phichit had been singing, stuck in his head. He grabbed the assembled burgers and sat them on wrapping paper and with a quick flick round wrapped the burges before sliding them down the warmer. 

 

Phciht scoped the burgers up from the other side of the hatch and placed them on a tray with the already waiting french fries and headed into the seating area to deliver the order. Usually people waited by the counter but since it was quiet today, Phichit had probably told them he could bring them their food. 

 

Yuuri started cleaning up the small mess he had made while making the burgers. Phichit came back smiling. 

 

“Look out for the register will you? I need to go to the bathroom” Phichit said as he walked across the kitchen.

 

“Alright.” Yuuri called after him, dancing a little to the radio. The serenity of the empty restaurant was like a balm to Yuuri. It feels a little like home. Yuuri had never thought it would when he started but he’s really enjoying working at Aria. The personnel were open and nice, most of them anyway, nobody calls Yuuri out on his shyness or his blushing cheeks. The Ice Castles work are monotonous but he’s quite good at it. Yuuko and Phichit has become really good friends and Mila is nice and a great teacher. 

 

Suddenly the kitchen door burst open, startling Yuuri out of his thoughts. The woman from the family ordering storms in. Yuuri stands frozen as she walks up to him at the dressing table, slamming a burger on it so the dressing splatters across the table, leaving the burger flat and smudged out. Yuuri jumps at the sudden motion and loud bang that comes from the action, staring wide eyed at her. 

 

“IT’S TO STICKY!” She screams in Yuurs face before turning around and storming out of the kitchen without another word. 

 

Yuuri stands there, shell shocked, not daring to move. What just happened? He slowly turns towards the door to the locker room, noticing Phichit standing there with his apron half tied on, mouth agape staring at Yuuri and the burger. None of them say anything for a minute before both burst out laughing. 

 

Well, that was the weirdest thing to happen so far. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guests do weird things, let me tell you. 
> 
>  
> 
> Next time:
> 
> Yuuri has another encounter with an unpleasant customer - be nice to service personnel people.


	9. More Cheese Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has a run in with a very

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:
> 
> This chapter contains someone being held against their will. If this is something your uncomfortable with you can skip it or read a quick summary in the end notes.

It's a good day. There isn't to much people in the park, still cloudy but no rain. Enough traffic to keep them occupied but not busy. Yuuris at the register today. It has mostly been hungry families in a god mode and really cute kids so it feels surprisingly good. 

 

Yuuko and Phichit are trading dating stories in the kitchen, laughing while flipping burgers. Yuuri tries to stays away from them as long as they are on the topic. They have both tried to pester him about his dating life and he has managed to steer clear from that subject so far. Yuuri really doesn't have a dating history. He rarely finds someone who he feels a pull to, and has never gotten the courage up to ask someone on a date. He kissed two girls and a boy he thought was cute in middle school during a game of spin the bottle but that's about it. So when Phichit asks if he has asked Victor out yet, Yuuri promptly goes and refills the salt and pepper dispenser for the fifth time today.  It's a ridiculous question. Of course he hasn't. Yuuri is not in to public or private humiliation.

 

Milas still busy with paperwork. Something about hours being logged wrong and having to move work schedules around. It sounds exhausting but apparently Mila is pretty good with computers and are helping some of the other managers. The Ice Castle team are efficient and hardworking and she doesn't feel like she has to watch them all the time, they know how to manage themselves, or so Mila claims.

 

Its an hour after the lunch rush har died down. Yuuko is out in the outdoor seating area cleaning tables and swiping the floor. She sometimes stops to talk to one of the families, advising on which attractions are the best and what waterslides go the fastest. Phichits stocking up in the kitchen, sometimes break out in to song, singing loudly along to the upbeat music playing on the radio. The atmosphere is calm and Yuuri finds himself swaying to the song Phichit is mangeling while he refills mugs and sweeps the floor.

 

A gang of five guys, probably around twenty years old come barreling into the restaurant, stopping mid way staring up at the sight displaying the different types of burgers. They’re way to loud for a group of people that small, shovelling and yelling. Barking out laughter as the one being shoved tumbles to the ground. Yuuri tries to make himself as small as possible, to not provoke attention. Maybe if he’s unassuming they will just order and go. 

 

He’s well familiar with this type of people. They use to steal his bag at school and empty the contents on the floor, kicking his things around. It was just one group during high school and when the principal found out they got suspended for a week. They never bothered Yuuri again. Still, the memory sends shivers down his spine and dread sits low in his stomach. He’s about to go in to the kitchen and ask Phiciht if they can trade positions, or possibly fake a stomach ache and claim he has to go to the medic just so he can avoid  this. Its a crappy move, he knows, but Yuuri has had a good day and does not ant it over cast by old and new memories of bullies.

 

Just as he’s about to turn to go in to the kitchen and ask, one of the guys come up to the register. He’s tall and kind of scrawny, having a hard time standing still, moving his weight from foot to foot. 

 

“Uhm, Hi, I would like a double Aria Meal with extra fries.” He says and Yuuri just noods, taking the money, completing the order and handing it over. Usually they work hard with upsells on dip and such but Yuuri really doesn't want to prolong this encounter. 

 

The rest of the groups orders go in a similar fashion until the last guy. He doesn't say anything at first, staring down at Yuuri with a hard stare and a slight smirk. The rest of the group has left with their food, walking out to the outdoor seating area. Its suddenly very quiet from how  loud it was a minute ago and the silene feels defening and heavy as the guy continues to stare at him. He’s big, at least fifteen centimeters longer than Yuuri. He's built big to, broad shoulders flexing as he puts both of his hands on the counter, leaning in and towering over Yuuri. It feels haunting and intimidating. Yuuri desperately wishes he could have Mila here, as some sort of moral support. No one would dare to mess with her.  

 

“Uh, walt can I get you?” Yuuri finally asks trying to break this weird stare they have going on. 

 

“Well, if your asking i would like to get you.” The guy says, leaning even closer in to Yuuris personal space. 

 

Yuuris eyes grow wide and his mouth drops. That was one of the last things he thought this guy would say. It's also one of the last thing in the world Yuuri wants. He’s very grateful for the register desk between them blocking the man’s path to Yuuri. Yuuri coughs a few times to give himself some time to compose himself. The guy looks even more smug, if that's possible. He probably thought he caught Yuuri of guard, which he tecnally did. 

 

“I'm not on the menu so if you would like to order some food-.” Yuuri starts but are soon interrupted.

 

“Oh, then your free? I could just throw you over my shoulder and walk out of here?” The guy says, raising an eyebrow.

 

Yuuri is baffled because who says things like this to people? It's incredibly rude and unpleasant and Yuuri wants this done now. 

 

“Uhm, no. Please order or i will have to get on with my work” Yuuri answers with more strength than  he thought he had. 

 

“Oh, that's no way to talk to your customer now is it?” He says and makes tsks noises. “Very well. I would like a double burger with four extra cheese slices. “ The guy says. 

 

That's one of the weirdest orders Yuuri has ever gotten. Sure cheese is good but  _ four extra slices _ . That's just insane. 

 

“Uhm. Okay, that will be one extra dollar per slice.” Yuuri informs him, turning to the register to type in the order to the computer.

 

“Aw, can't that be on you cutie. Since i'm so nice and all” The guy states and Yuuri visibly shivers at the compliment. 

 

“No I can't do that.” Yuuri simply says. He does not want to prolong this conversation anymore. 

 

“How about your number then?” The guy says and leans evenmore over the counter which Yuuri didn't think was possible. 

 

“No I-.” Yuuri doesn't get a chance to finish the sentence before his wrist is snapped up and held in a firm grip by the man on the other side of the counter.The guy yanks and Yuuri, still shocked by the turn of events stumble forward, barely catching himself with his free hand on the counter so his forehead doesn't slam in to it.

 

“Now you listen to me you, i asked you a question very nicely and all you did was be rude so i think you should rephrase that answer before I literally throw you over my shoulder and walk you out of here.” Their faces are so close now and the guys breath fans out over Yuuris face making him try to pull back, using his free hand on the counter for leverage. The guy anticipates it and pulls back. He’s stronger than Yuuri which makes him terrified. 

 

“Let me go!” Yuuri commands as he tries again to pull his wrist free, rolling his wrist. It has now effect and Yuuri wonders how many he has done this to to know how to make sure the person can’t get free. Yuuri relaxes in his pulling away to try to surprise the guy by yanking hard and fast or possibly hitting him in the face. Perhaps that would get him fired. He should really call for Phichit for help but as he tries again to yank his left wrist free the man just snaps up his other wrist leaving Yuuri defenceless.

 

“Now,  _ darling _ . Your number.” The man says and the endearment is laced with venom.

 

Yuuri takes a deep breath to call out when someone clears their throat beside them. Yuuris head snaps towards the sound, scared it’s the guys friends that has come to help him but is instead greeted by the welcomed sight of Takeshi and Chris standing by the side of the counter. Takeshi looks absolutely furious, fists balled at his sides. Chris has his arms crossed over his chest, puffing it out. His eyes are hard as stones completely locked on the man in front of Yuuri. The guy sees them to and releases Yuuri quick, charming smile on his face. Yuuri wrings his wrists, caressing the squeezed skin that’s flushed under the harsh touch.

 

“Hi, we were just-. “ The man starts but Chris holds up a hand, silencing him. 

 

“Hi. I'm Chris. I'm a manager at this park. As I see it you threatened my personnel and I and the park's management take these things very seriously. Ether you leave  _ right now  _ and don't come back to this restaurant or I will call security who will throw you out of the park. Your choice.  “ Chris voice is strong, hard and he finishes the statement with a shrug, as in he does not care at all if he has to throw this guy out himself. 

 

The guy’s mouth drop, as if he’s about to argue but eventually just huffes out a breath and turns to walk out to were his friends left. 

 

Yuuri lets out a relieved sigh, letting his head tilt back for a second. When he looks back, Chris and Takeshi are standing were the guy just stood.

 

“You okay Yuuri?” Chris asks, voice softer now. Yuuri likes Chris. He’s been in a few times to by lunch and always flirts with Phicht and Yuuko but it mostly seems to be for fun. He’s kind and always leaves the restaurant a little brighter than it was when he came. 

 

“Yeah, i was just not expecting that. It went so fast to.” Yuuri explaince, still wringing his wrists. 

 

Chris nods, looking down at his wrists. 

 

“You want to go check that out? I can walk you to medic if you want to make sure he doesn't find you in the park?” Chris suggests. 

 

“No, no i'm okay. I think I’ll just trade places with Phichit for a while” Yuuri explain, turning a little towards a kitchen. 

 

“I think that's a good idea” Chris agrees and Takeshi nods beside him. “Sure you're okay?”

 

“Yes. Thank you, for helping.” 

 

“No problem. Takeshi saw it and hurried over to PQ to get me, strength in numbers.” Chris states. 

 

“Yeah I was just coming to say hi to Yuuko and saw him, though a manager would make more impact you know?” Takeshi states, nodding. “Where is she?” 

 

“Oh, in the seating area” Yuuri says, nodding towards it. 

 

Takeshi gives him an afirmitive nod and a fistbump before going out to it.

 

“Sure you're alright? It looked rough.” Chris asks again. 

 

“I'm sure. Thank you again. “ Yuuri says with a small smile.

 

“No problem, and if you start feeling weird just talk to MIla. I’ll tell her what happened when i get back to PQ” Chris says with a wink. “Now go back and pinch that cte co-worker of yours ass for me. 

 

With that, Chris turns and waves, leaving Yuuri to shake his head as he heads back to tell Phichit, who is still singing in the kitchen, about what happened.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As previously stated, be kind to service personnel. 
> 
> Next time: Chris has to deal a cold as he listens to Victors pining as he fails to find the cute boy who made him drive them both in to the lake. Can Chris find him to put him out of his misery?
> 
> Summary:  
> A guest tries to hit on Yuuri rather aggressively, when Yuuri turns him down he tries to convince Yuuri to give him his number by holding his wrists. Chris comes in after Takeshi had witnesed the encounter and puts a stop to it. Yuuri is shaken but processes the interaction fairly well.


	10. Prince Glorious Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is so done with his pining friend and the cold he got when said pining friend drove straight in to a lake because he saw a fine piece of ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry about the angst in the last chapter. Here's some Chris POV (which is new for me). In this chapter the incident with Yuuri and the guest mentioned but not as vividly described.

Chris is so done. He’s never been so done before in his entire life. His throat is sore, scratching every time he swallows, talks or even breaths. He’s coughing uncontrollably. His eyes feel puffy and swollen, looking red and tired. He should not be at work. But still he is, because his best friend is having a gay crisis. A crisis that are the cause of Chris cold. Stupid best friend who drove a golf cart straight in to the muddy carp filled lake because he saw a pretty boy. Chris had done some stupid things for a fine pieces of ass but never anything remotely as stupid as Driving. A. Golf. Cart. With. Your. Best. Friend. In. To. The Disgusting. Lake. Uch. Chris still felt like there was mud everywhere. And the incident had been five days ago and at least fifteen showers since.

 

Since The Incident, they had searched the entire park for this dark beauty Victor would not stop whining about. And whining was the only thing he did. Chris had forgotten how mopy Victor got when he was crushing. It had been a while. And Chris had been urging him to start flirting again. To come out to bars or double dates when Chris found someone hot to go out with. He regretted it now. Took it all back. He was done. So, so done.  

 

He was sitting at PQ, nursing a green tea with honey. It was his fifth just this morning, the only thing that kept the scratchiness away. He had pulled one of the parks hoodies, in the same baby blue color as the polo shirts, and a blanket draped across his shoulders. Mila had dumped it on him when he started whining about feeling feverish. She was probably tired at the whining messes he and Victor made and had made her way up the stairs to the offices instead. It was a slow day, thank god, and Mila was doing something with the computers. Teaching Georgi something? Chris really hadn't been paying attention to that since he was occupied with another mess. On the ground, yes literally sprawled on the ground like a starfish layed Victor Nikiforov, living legend of Aria Amusement Park, pouting. Yep. Chris was done. So fucking done. 

 

“Chriiiiis, how can we not have found him? Was he a mirage? An illusion? Do you think I've started hallucinating? Is it  a brain tumor? Like in Grey’s Anatomy where Izzy starts to see Denny and have sex with him even after he died but then it turns out it's just a hallucination? Is that’s what's happening? Am i going to die?”

 

Chris let out a deep sigh. Super extra gay crisis it was. And Victor hadn't even gotten sick after their tumble in to the gross lake. 

 

“Maybe you did imagine him.” Chris started but was interrupted by the horrified gasp coming from his best friend on the ground. He held up his hands in silent surrender, wanting to continued. Victor looked at him, offended with an even bigger pout on his face. _Stupid overgrown man child_.

 

“I'm just saying that maybe you’re mind is exaggerating his beauty? Maybe he was just a decent looking boy. And get up from there please. You look ridiculous. Your hair is going to get tangled and dirty.” Chris started earning himself another big pout from Victor, still laying down on the ground, now with arms crossed. 

 

“I will get Yura if you don’t get up.” Chris threatened. He knew he was being petty but right now he couldn't care less. The fiery kitten would kick his cousin of the ground and probably retort to hair pulling as a last resort, something Chris was above doing. At least if there were someone else who would do it so willingly. 

 

Victor abruptly sat up at the threat, starting to tread his fingers thru his pony tail working out the kincks. Chris smiled victoriously. 

 

“But how Chris? How can we not have found him? I’ve searched everywhere. I thought i was sure he was in privat clothes which would mean he should belong to the restaurant staff but no one of the managers claim to have a faried skinned, black haired prince with glorius thighs and an amazing ass. And i've taken to walking around the park more and more trying to catch a glimpse of all the personnel at different units but nothing. NOTHING.” Victor sighed and hung his head before straightening, pushing himself of the ground to stand. 

 

Chris sipped his tea. For the first day this game had been fun. Looking for Prince Glorious Ass as Chris had decided to nickname the stranger because how could he not? Asses was his thing after all. Day two and three it had been mysterius. Who was this person and how were they so good at hiding? Did they not want to be found? Was it a game? It was endlessly intriguing. On day four, with Chris's cold starting to emerge in earnest it had been humorous, but maybe that was the fever talking. Now, on day five it was just sad. And stupid. 

 

“Maybe the managers don't want to spil. Maybe someone doesn't trust you. Or maybe- maybe somebody wants Prince Glorious Ass all for themselves, ever think of that?” Chris asked as Victor sat down on the bench beside him. 

 

“You’re right!” Victor exclaimed, throwing his hands up. “We need to figure out which are our real friends. Let's start with-”

 

Victor’s conspiracy theories were interrupted by Takeshi coming barging in to PQ, a little to fast and with a distressed look in his eye Chris had not seen before. He hastily stod, hot tea forgotten, blanket dropped from his shoulders down on the bench. 

 

“Whats up?” Chris barely managed to get out before Takeshi started. 

 

“Chris can you come, now?” 

 

Chris hastily made it over and together they exited PQ leaving Victor behind, Takeshi leading the way over towards the Ice Castle. During which, Takeshi started to explain. 

 

“I saw one of the personnel being assaulted. I thought it would be better if a manager dealt with it and since I knew you were so close. “ He trailed off as they entered the building. 

 

Takeshi was right. If not to call the guards directly, a manager was the best person to handle someone offending the personnel. It was delicate territory between the personnels rights, police interrogations and lawsuits. And as Takeshi said, the Ice Castle were only twenty meters from PQ. 

 

They entered from one of the side doors, coming in from the side of the register. The first thing Chris sees is a man almost pulling Yuuri Katsuki over the counter. Yuuis sweet, all blushing and duckimg away when Chris appers. And Chris really doesn't need to see or hear more than whats before him to know that it's highly unlikely that Yuui provoked this. Some guests are just stupid and rude on purpose. So he takes a power stance, straightens up,  feet at shoulders with, arms crossed across his chest which he puffs out. Men like this usually responds best to the whole alpha male thing, in Chris experience. He clears his throat. The guy turns towards them and panic flashes before his eyes, almost pushing Yuuri’s wrists away from him.  _ Busted _ . The panic is quickly exchanged for a charming grin. Or Chris assumes that thats what its suppose to be. After his earlier display it looks hollow, like a mock game. Yuuri looks shocked and relieved, touching his wrists that have a red-ish color. Oh this guy's going to get it now. Mila’s not the only one whos protective over the personnel.

  
  


“Hi, we were just-. “ The man starts, bating his eyes at Chis but Chris just holds up a hand to make him stop talking, he has no interest in hearing what this person has to say. 

 

“Hi. I'm Chris. I'm a manager at this park. As I see it you threatened my personnel and I and the park's management take these things very seriously. Ether you leave  _ right now  _ and don't come back to this restaurant or I will call security who will throw you out of the park. Your choice.  “ Chris makes sure his voice doesn't waver, Shrugging to show even more dominance. 

 

The man looks absolutely baffled, clearly not used to being out powerd and not getting his will. Chris has meet numerous people like this working in the park. Victor taught him just how to deal with them. Not that anyone would believe it today, Victor being the pining mess decorating the ground at PQ. The man then shuffles out of the main entrance, not turning back, tail between his legs. Serves him right. Yuuri lets out a relieved sigh and Chris moves to stand in front of him, Takeshi following. 

 

“You okay Yuuri?” Chris asks because Yuuri looks kind of tired and shaken up. 

 

“Yeah, I was just not expecting that. It went so fast to.” Yuuri explains, still touching his probably sore wrists. Poor thing. Maybe he should take him to medic, make sure there is no damage. They can at least give him some painkillers or something. 

 

“You want to go check that out? I can walk you to medic if you want to make sure he doesn't find you in the park?” Chris says, because that might be the last thing Yuuri wants. 

 

“No, no i'm okay. I think I’ll just trade places with Phichit for a while” Yuuri explain, looking back towards the kitchen were you can hear Phichit singing, none the wiser. Well maybe that's better then if they had tried to handle it themselves. Chris has a feeling Phichit has a protectiveness streak hidden inside that sunshine of a person. Trading places sound good though. Hiding in the kitchen might be nice for now. He needs to inform Mila about what happened though. Make sure Yuuri’s okay. 

 

“I think that's a good idea, sure you’re okay?” Chris agrees.

 

“Yes. Thank you, for helping.” Yuuri says, nodding. 

 

“No problem. Takeshi saw it and hurried over to PQ to get me, strength in numbers.” Chris states. 

 

“Yeah I was just coming to say hi to Yuuko and saw him, though a manager would make more impact you know?” Takeshi states beside him. “Where is she?” 

 

“Oh, in the seating area” Yuuri says, nodding towards it. 

 

Takeshi and Yuuri fistbump before Takeshi disapers out the door. So this is where Takeshi's girlfriend works. Explains why he was here. Chris wonders if he will have to have a talk with Takeshi about unprofessional behaviour in front of the guests. Maybe he will sneak up on them later, just to make sure. 

 

“Sure you're alright? It looked rough.” Chris asks again because he isn't convinced. Yuuri still looks shaken up, biting his lip a little. 

 

“I'm sure. Thank you again. “ Yuuri says with a small smile. It's probably to convince Chris that everything is fine. Chris is not convinced but decides to let it go. Yuuri seems stubborn. Brown eyes set and determined. 

 

“No problem, and if you start feeling weird just talk to MIla. I’ll tell her what happened when I get back to PQ” Chris says throwing in a wink for good measure because Yuuri is cute. All flushed cheeks and deep brown eyes and black hair. “Now go back and pinch that cute co-worker of yours ass for me. “ With that, Chris turns and waves. At the entrance he stops, looking back to get admire the very sexy thighs and gloriously amazing…

 

Wait a second

 

_ Wait a freaking second _

 

Black short hair, expressive brown eyes behind blue rimmed glasses, sway in hips, full lips, thick thighs that probably could crush a man's head and a Glorious Ass.

 

Oh my god

 

OH MY GOD

 

Yuuri Katsuki is Prince Glorious Ass

 

Chris really should have known because of all the asses in the park Yuuri’s really is one of the finest.  _ Huh _ . He’s really not Victors usual type. Chris turns back, fast steps taking him back to PQ to end his friends misery. 

 

When he enters, Victor is laying on top one of the benches, one hand on his forehead and another on his heart. It looks like he’s on one of those old time fainting couches. Nope. Chris is done. Victor can stew in it for another few days if he’s going to continue to be this kind of extra idiot. Instead of telling him, like a mature person would Chris heads straight up to the offices to tell Mila about what happened. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Victor gets his hands dirty at the Ice Castle


	11. You cook, I do the dishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The park is filled to the brim with guests and Mila needs help at the Ice Castle, the trouble is that all of Victors personnel are occupied. But Victor can help, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who have seen HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER , the chapter title is inspired by when Ted meets Victoria again and says "You cook, I do the dishes."
> 
> Enjoy the awkward and cute meet of the cutest boys.

The personnel is buzzing. New record, new guest record! 

 

The park if filled to the brim. The warm weather making guests seek out the water park. There is so much people that its hard to walk around, bicycling impossible. Every extra personnel available has been called in, everyone on Victor's mobile squad positioned around the park, working hard and efficient. Victors phone has been ringing all morning for more personnel, filling out places all over the park to make this day run as smoothly as possible for everyone.  He has managed to accommodate everyone. All request except one.

 

Mila just called from the Ice Castle. She already has two extra, one on in the seating area and one at the register but apparently the dishes ar stacking up. She had begged, pleaded for someone to come and help, just for a while to get the dishes away so they could use the cantines again. But Victor had no one left. All his personnel running around making the best of the caotock day.  Well except... 

 

Just as Chris slumps down beside him Victor hasty rises from the bench at PQ. Stupid, that he didnt think of it before. 

 

“Wha- Where are you going?” Chris asks. Looking baffled at Victor. 

 

Chris had just come back from a water run, making sure all of his personnel had refilled water bottles, keeping them hydrated so that no one faints. There will be enough for the medics to sort thru today with dehydrated guests, scrapes and probably a few drowning accidents without having to worry about personnel going down to left and rightl.

 

“The Ice Castle” Victor simply states, moving towards the entrance. 

 

“The Ice- Wha-? Now? Why?” Chris exclaims, frowning. 

 

“Mila needs someone to do the dishes.” Victor states looking back at his friend whos still looking at im like he’s not getting it.

 

“I have no personnel left but I can do it. I can answer the walkie talkie and phone from there. Things are running smoothly for now so no need for me to sit here and wait for a disaster while I can help. It’s an all hands on deck day. I can do the dishes.” Victor simply states, turning towards the entrance again. 

 

“At the Ice Castle?” Chris asks.

 

“At the Ice Castle.” Victor confirms, sure steps as he opens the door. 

 

“I'M COMING WITH YOU!” Chris yells as he scrambles of the bench to follow Victor. 

 

_ Odd.  _

 

“Why? Im sure she only needs one.” Victor explains as they course thru the sea of people occupying the walkway towards the Ice Castles back entrance. If you want something to do i'm sure one of the other restaurants would appreciate the help”

 

“Well- uhm. You know. Strength in numbers? The Ice Castle is the most visited restaurant after all.” Chris asks and that's weird. Why is Chris being weird. Victor stops, just at the backdoor, hand on handle and turns to Chris. 

 

“What's with you?” Victor asks, prying in to Chris eyes, trying to find answers. Chris just smiles, big charming smile like always. Perhaps more mischievous than usual. 

 

“Nothing, just, you know, the buzz of the day. Helping out. Come on, let's get inside. Don't want to keep Mila waiting.” Chris says, bouncing up and down and nodding towards the door.

 

Weird, so weird. Victor sighas and pushes the door open calling out as they step in. 

 

“Mila! We’ve come to be your knights in shining armour, ready to wash-.” Victor trails of, breath leaving his lungs as deep brown eyes looks up straight in to his. 

  
  


_____________________________________________________________________

  
  


Today has been crazy. It's so hot and everybody seems to want to some in the cooling pools of the amusement parks waterpark. When Yuuri and Mari pulled up towards the parks parking lot there was a line to get in to it. Apparently it stretched all the way in to town. There is so much people. Yuuri and Phichit have been flipping burgers non-stop since the Ice Castle opened their doors two hours ago. Yuuko’s selling meals in a pace Yuuri’s never seen, the extra personnel trying to keep up. Emil came about an hour ago to cover the seating area so now Milas opened a register to. With three registers open there really isn't time for anything else for him an Phicht than to make burges and make sure there is french french fries in the fryer at all times. The problem was the dishes. Nobody had time to do the dishes and it had been stacking up since prep this morning. And the line didn't seem like it would slow down anytime soon. 

 

Yuuri was warm and sweaty, drinking the soft drink Mila had handed him with a stern look and a command to drink. They have just filled the warmer to the brim and have a couple of minutes to breath. Yuuri stretches his back while Phichit drowns his own drink. They are such a good team, and everything is running so smoothly. Except the dishes then.

 

Suddenly the door to the kitchen opens and Yuuri turns towards it, thinking it's probably Otabek and Leo coming with more sallad. Arms still stretched up, shirt riding up his stomach Yuuris just about to call out and ask if the boys have eaten and forced some burgers on them if they havent when his eyes fall on the figure that just stepped in to the restaurant. 

 

“Mila! We’ve come to be your knights in shining armour, ready to wash-.” the figure starts but then stops.

 

Victor Nikiforov, the most gorgeous man Yuuri has ever seen is standing right there. In Yuuris kitchen. Well not Yuuri’s exactly but sort of. And he’s staring right at him, mouth hanging open before he lets out a squeak, before throwing his hands over his mouth. At this exact moment Yuuri realizes that his hips and stomach are very much exposed and he hastily drops his arms, wrapping them around his middle. Victor must have seen the stretch marks and been appalled, hence the sound. Yuuris eyes flicker down to the griddle, trying to hide the burning embarrassment on his cheeks. He faintly hears a chuckle, probably from Phichit, as he turns to start a new batch burgers, trying his hardest to pretend there isn't a beautiful boy who he may och may not, _ oh who is he kidding _ , definitely has a crush on just saw Yuuri most selfcontius parts. 

 

“HI Boys!” Phicht says cheeky beside him, leaning over the dressing table. “What can we do for such fine men today?” 

 

Yuuri can’t see him but he can basically hear Phichits eyebrows wiggle. 

 

“Well, we’ve come to help with the dishes, haven't we Victor.” another voice says and Yuuri turns to spot Chris next to Victor. He didn't even see him, blinded by Victors beauty. The sight of Chris reminds Yuuri of the previous day's events and he absentmindedly rubs his still sore wrists. 

 

“Thank you for yesterday” Yuuri says as Chris looks at him. Chris just nods, giving him a soft smile. Victor looks between them and then gives Chris a very har look and  _ oh god _ did Yuuri do something wrong? Before he has time to process this, Milas head pops into the hatch, spotting the two managers in the kitchen, frowning. 

 

“Don’t you have better things to do than to disturb my personnel on a day like this?” Mila asks, harsh voice.

 

“We- uhm, come to help. Do dishes?” Victor says, beautiful blush on his cheeks and Yuuri is so gone. How can he be this beautiful and still be human. He probably isn't. 

 

Milas frown changes to a bright smile. 

 

“Great! That great. I’m kind off held up here but Yuuri you could show them how the machine works, right?” She says as her smile turned towards him instead. Yuuri can only nod dumbly because  _ what else can he do _ even though being in a small contained humid area with Victor was not something he wanted.  _ Oh who is he kidding of course that’s something he wants _ . But Yuuri isn't ready. Nope. Not at all. He gives a pleading look towards Phicht who simply steps aside, motioning for him to go ahead. 

 

“You do your thing, i'll keep it under control till you get back. “ Phichit simply states with one of his big grins.  _ Traitor _ . So Yuuri, unable to do anything else just goes.

 

“Uhm, so it's in here” Yuuri says, moving towards the dishroom waking in to it. Victor and Chris fallow. The room is small and it's just so that they all fit, Victors chest almost touching Yuurs back as he placed himself in front of the dishwasher. Victor's body heat radiates of him and Yuuri really wants to lean back and touch him but by some magic he’s able to resist. 

 

“Uhm, so. You fill a tray” Yuuri explains and picks up one of the plastic trays and places it on the counter. “And then you fill it with what you want to clean, and pull it in. Then you lower the lid and it dishes it, it takes like about two minutes and then you put the clean things in the cabinet over their. Uhm. and then you just repeat, until your done?” Yuuri explains as he shows thru the steps. When he’s done he turns and he looks up in to Victor's face and he’s smiling so soft and Yuuris heart aches. He has to ball his fist up to not reach out and touch it because it looks so soft. 

 

“Thank you Yuuri” Victor practically purrs and Yuuri completely melts. His knees go weak and he has to grab the counter behind him not to fall down. 

 

“You’re welcome, I-. I’ll just be over there. Uhm. If you need anything. “ Yuuri finally manages to get out, sidestepping to get out of the room. He hastily makes it back to Phichts side, immediately starting to make burgers again. Phichts hip bump his and Yuuri turns his head to look at him. 

 

“Well, even if today is stressful, at least we good a good view. “ He says, nodding towards the dishroom. 

 

Yuuri turns completely to see Victor and Chris work in unison, back turned towards them. Victors pony tail sways as he moves, talking to Chris. Yuuri eyes him up and down. Broad shoulders, slim waist and a beautiful ass. 

 

Well, today might be an okay day, if Yuuri survives it.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALY some Victuuri. God I love these boys. Best boys. 
> 
> Next time, they get to interact some more, with our their nosy best friends.


	12. Parking lot conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor get to know each other a little better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so happy so many of you are enjoying this. Thank you!

Victor can't believe it. He really can't believe that he searched the entire park and then, during the busiest day of his career at Aria he walks in to help Mill and find the beautiful boy he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about for the last week at The Ice Castle. _ Yuuri.  _ Victor really should be plotting to get back at Chris for hiding him when he obviously knew were Yuuri was, but right now he's to happy to bother. 

 

And the best part is that Yuuri's  not just beautiful. When he had stopped blushing everytime Victor looked at him,  _ and what a gorgeous blush it was,  _ he was smart and funny. And extremely hard working. He took no brakes until the line had died down, even though Mila very much tried. He helped both Ice Castle and Victors personnel get thru the day and he barely seemed tired. Leadership material if Victor ever saw one. Victors crush only depende for every hour they spent there. 

 

The dishes could have been dealt with in the matter of one, maybe two hours but Victor didn't want to leave. Refused to leave. Not when he had finally found him! He was having to much fun getting to know everything he could about Yuuri. Chris seemed to be enjoying himself as well, teasing him senseless. Yours co-worker Phicht seamed to be picking that up as well, feeling way to much in to Chris bantering. Victor really should keep an eye on that, make sure those two didn't get out of hand. One Chris teasing him was absolutely enough. Plus, Victor could answer the walkie talkie and phone in the dish-room at the restaurant. And who needed lunch anyway when there were gorgeous boys to charm. After four hours though they had to go. Chris needed to exchange some of his personnel out so they could go to lunch, and Victor needed to tend to his as well. With reluctance he left with one last charming smile towards Yuuri and was rewarded by a beautiful blush and a shy smile back.

 

Now the day was done and Victor was so tired but so happy. He had an dull ache in his body for standing for so long and a big smile on his face. His personnel had worked so hard and done so so well. He was really proud of them, praising them endlessly at their evening meeting. He also had managed to find his crush so now he felt like he was walking on clouds as he locked up PQ and started heading towards the exit. He would go home, take a long shower and after a quick walk he would cuddle Makka on the couch to a movie, plotting about how to win Yuuris heart. 

 

Almost all personnel had left the park, now two hours after closing. Victor sighed as he walked thru the empty, clean park. Now how to woo Yuuri. Because someone as amazing as Yuuri really needed to be wooed. Praised. Knelt to and bowed at. Oh Victors heart really couldn't take it, pounding hard in his chest just at the thought of Yuuri's deep eyes, flushed cheeks, joys laugh. Perhaps Victor could ask him out, something big? Like calling it out in the over park speakers? Or is that to much? Everyone is always telling him he's to much, and is Yuuri to shy for that? Flirting? Definitely. Victor thought he had done a fairly good job at that today already, praising and complimenting, trying to be the best version of himself. Maybe Victor could use Makka, everybody loved Makka. Well almost. It had been that guy who… well, never mind. Yuuri was surely a dog person. Probably. Right?

 

As Victor excited thru the personnel department, waving at Mari who was on the phone, probably trying to fix extra personnel for tomorrow. She worked the longest days, first person to be there in the morning, last to leave at night. Victors schedule looks vastly the same and he and Mari had gotten close thur the years, opening and closing the park. She was amazing, Victor couldn't imagine how the park would work without her. She was determined, fair and worked great as a bridge between the main office and the personnel in the park. She spotted him heading out, dropping her mouth open in a much shock, covering the speaker with her hand.

"Heading out already?" She asked. 

 

"Yeah, if you don't need any help?" Victor asked. He was really tired and longing for something to wash away the smell of burgers and fries that had latched on to his hair and clothes during his time at the Ice Castle, but he really couldn't leave Mari if she had a tone of work to do. 

 

"Nah, I have maybe one or two more calls to do before I can head home. Your personnel are life savers, every single one I've called agreed to come in tomorrow so things are looking good." Mari said, small smile playing on her lips. 

 

"Ive done my best to raise them right. Bye Mari, see you tomorrow" Victor said. Mari just held up her hand in farewell, returing to her conversation on the phone. 

 

Victor walked out and turned towards the personnel parking lot as he spotted a now familiar boy sitting on one of the parking lots jersey barriers, separating personnel from guest parking.

 

Yuuris dark hair was wet, slicked back while some strands had broken free and hung down on his forehead. He had probably showered. He was wearing a dark blue hoodie, jeans and black sneakers, legs extended in front of him as he stared into the distant, deep in though. Maybe Victor should let him be. Not be overbearing. But the pull is was so strong, without really making the decision he was walking towards Yuuri. A quick conversation couldn't hurt, could it?

 

“I had fun today.” Vitor said, startling Yuuri out of his thoughts as he jerked before turning towards him. 

 

“Victor, Hi. I didn't see you there, sorry.” Yuuri answered, blush booming on his cheeks.

 

“Oh no problem” Victor said. “Do you need a ride?” He asked, pointing towards his car, hopefull to spend some extra time with Yuuri.

 

“Oh, that's very kind of you. But i'm waiting for my sister.” Yuuri said small smile on his lips. 

  
  


“Then I’ll keep you company” Victor cherrily stated as he sat down on the jersey barrier next to the one Yuuri was sitting on. “Unless you want to be alone?” Victor asked as an after though. 

 

“Oh, no I don’t mind company.” Yuuri said with a small smile and it took everything Victor had not to swoon. He gave the biggest smile back, heart pounding hard in his chest.

 

“Tired from today? Or going out celebrating?” Victor asked after a minute of silence to start up the conversation again. 

 

“Oh, uhm. Going out to celebrate isn't really my thing, so. Phichit found some of the personnel from games to go out with though. They were going to take one tequila shot for every thousand guest entered the park today. I really don't have that much of a death wish.” Yuuri said, chuckling. 

 

“Wow, 23 shots? Each? That sounds like a suicide mission if i ever heard one.” Victor agread. He knew some of the personnel got up to some crazy thing but that was a little much liquor even for him. 

 

“No I think I’ll just go home and sleep. Cuddle my dog. “ Yuuri shrugged, looking back towards the parking lot as Victors jaw dropped. A dog. Yuuri had a dog. Victors heart sang with glee at this wonderful, amazing, beautiful boy. How had Victor found him? Deserved this. He had no idea. 

 

“You have a dog?” Victor finally asked, unable to hold a goofy grin of his face. 

 

“Yeah, I do. Do you-. I have pictures?” Yuuri said tentatively as he reached his pocket for his phone.

 

Victor nodded his head so fast he got dizzy. Yuuris smile brightened as Victor moved over to sit next to him. The barrier were just enough to fit them both, shoulders and thighs touching. Yuuri was already in his phones gallery, opening a folder and shoving the most precious little poodle he had seen in all of his life. He let out a gasp as he looked up and locked eyes with Yuuri. 

 

“Oh Yuuri! They are so cute. The look just like my Makka but smaller. So cute!” He cooed at the adorable puppy sprawled on the ground covered in red and yellow autumn leaves. 

 

“You have a dog?” Yuuri echoed Victors question from before, disbelief in his eyes.

 

“Yep.” Victor answered proudly with a pop on the p as he opened his phone to show of his large treasure chest of pictures of Makkachin. 

 

“Oh Victor shes beautiful” Yuuri said as he swiped thru the photos. Victor grinned bigger than he had ever done before. He had been right. He had been so right. Yuuri was amazing. His eyes was glittering as he cooed at the pictures of his beloved dog and Victor felt his heart melt. He didn't know what he would do if Yuuri wouldn't be interested. Sulk. Cry his eyes out. Drive another gold cart in the lake on purpose? They were sitting so close on the barrier. Close enough to feel the clean smell of Yours skin, deodorant and some floral shampoo, the detergent from his clothes. Maybe Victor could lean in a little closer, would it be to much? Could he-.

 

Ha car horn honked startling them both to jump. Yuuri looked back towards the personnel parking lot, hasty standing up, reaching out and giving Victor his phone back.

 

“Sorry, that’s my sister. Thank you for waiting with me. I hope i didn't take up to much of your time. “ Yuuri said, blush decorating his face again as he waved before heading towards the car. Victor watched him, heart fluttering in his chest as Yuuri turned back and waved again. 

 

“Bye Victor.” He called before taking of towards the car with added speed.

 

“Bye Yuuri.” Victor said quiety as the car drove of. Yep. This had been an amazing day. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, the fluff! My mom's a dentist so if you get cavities she can fix them. 
> 
> Next time:  
> Guang Hong and Sara have some problems with the weather. Mickey is not pleased.


	13. Here comes the flood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guang Hong and Sara has a problem, luckily, a handyman might be able to fix it.

“Congratulations!” He said, reaching out and offering an high five. “You get to pick one of the prizes from the top shelf” Guang Hong excitedly exclaimed as the child high fived him and then proceeded to jump up and down, joyus about their awesome achievement of getting all of the cans down with the sling shot. 

 

“The frog, I want the frog.” The kid shouted as his parents gave each other a meaningful look. The frog was the most popular and biggest prize. It was definitely bigger than the kid, almost bigger than Guang Hong himself. 

 

“Of course!” Guang Hong agreed, pulling one of the enormous blue frogs from the shelf with some maneuvering. He hauled it over the counter where the kid pulled it of and hugged it tight to their chest.

 

“Thank you!” The kid said, proudly turning towards their parents with the prize. The parents gave the child a look Gunang Hong had seen many times before, joy for their kid's excitement mixed with worried about where to put the thing when they came home, or if it would even fit in the car with all the packing. Guang Hong just smiled and waved as the family moved away towards the exit. The day at the park was coming to a close, guests moving from the water park and the attractions towards the exit thru the gaming area. 

 

“Another first prize win?” Sara asked from the arch connecting Guang Hongs game with her chocolate wheel. 

 

“Yup, i’ve had like five today. It's been super fun.” Guang Hong admitted as he pulled out a new frog from under the counter and ripped of the plastic. A lot of big prizes meant happy guests and that meant happy work day. “Help me get this up?” He asked, eyeing both his and Saras counters to see that no one was waiting. He spots dark, almost black clouds fastly approaching in the sky. Shame. Guang Hong was planning on meeting some friends after work, go to the beach. If it rains maybe they'll have to think of something else.

 

Sara steps over with the stool from her game and Guang Hong pulls over the new prize. He gets up on the stool and Sara hands the oversized frog to him and he tries to wrestle it over his head to the place where the previous frog was sitting. They struggle a few times to get it up on the high shelf. The rain starts drizzling down out side of the booth at their fourth attempt. Sara almost tumbles to the ground at their sixth try and is only saved by the fact that Guang Hong catched her arm and falls of the stool himself.

 

They just gets the prize on the shelf when the rain pics up and starts pouring down, thunder clashing in the distance. 

 

“Yes! We did it”” He celebrates, throwing his hands above his head, giving Sara a victorius grin.

 

Something in the ceiling cracks and suddenly cold rainwater pours down on them, soaking them both thru.

 

“Oh my god!” Guang Hong exclaimed as he tries not to slip of the stool as he scrambles to get away from the water. Saras has already thrown herself away towards the counter and Guang Hong makes it over to her as they both watch, horrified as rain continues to poor thru a crack in the roof.

 

“Shit. What happened?” Sara asks, hair plaster against her head, wet and tangled. Her work clothes are soaked,  clinging to her body. Guang Hong is even more soaked, water dripping from his hair in to his eyes, clothes creating puddles under his feet as it joins the rain water pouring in. They just stand there for a minute, to shocked to act. A loud bang on the counter behind them startles them both out of staring at the crack in the roof. They turn and come face to face with Sara’s brother whos trying to crawl over the counter at the same time as he tries to grab his sister to all her over.

 

“SARA! Are you hurt? What did you do to her?!” Mickey yells at Gunang Hong who is at a loss of what to do here. Mickey is one of the scariest people Guang Hong has ever meet, always yelling and screaming at people for no apparent reason. It's hard to understand how he and Sara can be twins as she’s so kind and understanding. 

 

“Stop being a jerk Mickey!” Sara yells back, pushing her brother back. “Help us fix this instead!”

 

Mickey just pouts at her, mumbling something Guang Hong cant hear for a few seconds before picking up his walkie talkie. He turns away, addressing who ever is on the other side of the walkie talkie, probably his manager.

 

The rain stops pouring and goes over to drizzling and then stops completely. They find a scraper in the back and Sara ducks over to one of the stores and gets some old towels. They start cleaning up, Mickey sulking from the other side of the counter. By the time Victor, Mickeys manager has found them they have managed to scrape away most of the water, Sara on all fours drying the corners with the towels, the park has closed. Some of the prizes that were affected are lying on the counter to dry of. 

 

“Wow, that looks bad” Victor states, leaning over wet pushie dogs and dragons on the counter looking up at the hole in the ceiling. 

 

“Yes. Sorry. We dont really don't know what happened” Guang Hong manages to squeak in response. 

 

“Oh no need to apologize. This should have been dealt with a long time ago. Did you get hurt? Are you okay?” Victor asks, looking back and forth between Sara and Guang Hong. Mickey mumbles behind him and Guang Hong can't help but giggle. 

 

“Nah, we’re fine. A little wet though.” Sara laughs, bumping Guang Hongs hip with her’s. 

 

“Good, I'm glad” Victor says, smiling. He turns back towards Mickey whos kicking gravel behind him. “Mickey! Call Leo and ask him to come here.” 

 

“Leo? Why? Isn't he wearhouse?” Mickey grumbles. Something hardens in Victors eyes and Guang Hong is glad that he’s not on the receiving end of that stare. Mickey quickly picks up on the change in his managers mood, scrambling to change his answer. “Oh, uhm yeah i'll go call him.” He says, scurrying off. 

 

Guang Hong sees Victor take a deep breath before turning back towards them, charming smile in place. 

 

“Leo will come fix it. You should close up as you usually do.” Victor states nodding towards both of them before walking away. They make quick work. After a while, Mickey comes back and picks Sara up. Guang Hong stay's to finish sweeping and refilling the Chocolate wheel Sara worked at. He text his friends, telling them to go ahead to the beach, he will come later when he's finished at work. Just when he’s about to lock up the back door he’s interrupted by a voice behind him. 

 

“Hey. Was this were there had been a leak?”

 

Guang Hong's heart does a double take in his chest, breath hitching and a familiar bubbling feeling fills his stomach. He can't believe it. In front of him stands Leo de Iglesia, Guang Hong's crush in middle school. 

 

Leo had been in the grade above him, and even then he had been so good looking, handsome. Guang Hong use to look at him as he played soccer on the schools playground. They had hung out a few times but drifted apart when Leo had gone to High School, before Guang Hong had had the chance to confess his feelings. He had never thought that he would meet him here. 

 

Leos grown up good. He’s tanned with firm shoulders and thin waist, work pants that end right above the knee and a dark t-shirt. His brown hair hanging down to his cheeks. His hands dirty.  Guang Hong is glad his knees don't buckle at the sight as his crush comes crashing down on him again, hard. 

 

Recognition flashes thru Leo’s eye’s and they light up, big smile decorating his face. 

 

“Guang? Hi! I didn't know you worked here! It's good to see you.” Leo strides forward and confidently wraps his arms around Guang Hong, squeezing him tight. Guang Hong can't remember if they have ever hugged before and the embrace makes his heart do funny, funny things. 

 

Guang Hong guesses his friends could wait a while, Leo probably needed help. Right? 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: 
> 
> Phicht (and by extension Victor) get to experience the effect of Yuuri's Eros.


	14. Eros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's competitive side makes his Eros come out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upsell is something that most fast food chains do to make more money. They offer you a dip, coffee or something similar to get you to by more. The chains can get statistics on these sails and therefore can make competitions where employees can receive things.

This was not how this was suppose to go. Phichit had been sure he had this in the bag. Easy win. But there had been a major problem. He had vastly underrated his competition. He was getting his ass kicked, hard.  _ Shit _ . 

 

It had started out as an innocent bet, a bet Phichit had been sure he was going to win. He was the master of upsell after all. He was miles before any other personnel in the park, selling dips and extra fries and drinks to almost every guest that walked thru the doors to the Ice Castle looking for something to dig in to. He had been cocky since Mila told him two days ago after she and the other managers had gotten the statistics for sales. Bolstering all day yesterday about how he was the king fo upsell. And that Yuuri could be his Ice skater if he wanted to. It was only right after all, since they worked at the Ice Castle. They would be known as the epic friends “The King and the Skater.” How the other personnel should bow to his epic power. Yes, he might have gloated a little bit to much. Yuuri had not been amused. So he had presented a competition. 

 

They would both work at the register the following day. The person who sold the most upsell items would be the winner. Simple. The loser would have to walk in to PQ and perform their favourite song. Phichit really should have suspected something. Yuuri would never suggest such a thing if he didnt think he could win. That he would win. And Phichit really didn’t anticipate the fierce competitive streak that lived in Yuuri. Because how unbelievable it actually was, Phichit was really, really getting his ass handed to him.

 

Yuuri, beautiful and sweet and shy Yuuri was charming every single person coming thru the doors to the Ice Castle. Sway in hips, leaning just so to shov of his curves, dark eyelashes batting. Creating shadows on his rosey cheeks. Nobody could look away. Mila and Yuukos moths hung agape from the kitchen, making burgers slower than ever as Yuuri sold another family an entire package of upsell items, giggling charmingly. Eros incarcerated. 

 

“You knew this would happen.” Phichit accused when the lunch rush had died down, frowning. He had sold a good amount of items, more than he usually did but no where near the amount that Yuuri had sold, he was sure of it. 

 

“Knew what?” Yuuri said, innocently biting his lower lip, hip still pushed out as he leaned over the counter. 

 

Phichit glared at him. _Shit_. Now he was going to have to perform his favourite routine from "The king and the Skater" infront of a large amount of people. He did have the choreography down already, and the lyrics. It would probably be okay. It was ashamed not to get to see Yuuri do it though, if this day had been any indication on how it would look. He might even said the hart of that silver haired manager who now stoped by on a daily basis since the day he and Chris had helped with the dishes. He was certain that Victor was crushing har on his best friend. Phichit even had a betting pool with Mila and Yuuko about when Victor would ask Yuuri out. 

 

Another two families came in to the restaurant and they both got to work again. Yuuri’s head slightly tilted back, eyes half lidded and one of the dad's of Yuuri's family looked like he was about to ask if Yuuri would carry his children. _Shit_. Phichit might as well start practicing his song number now. 

 

At the back of the restaurant Phicht spots a familiar face, silver hair cascading around his face as his jaw is slacked, eyes wide. Well, if he’s going to lose, the look right now on Victor’s face might be worth it. Victor pulls himself together and his eyes meet Phichts and a silent “What?” is mouthed at him before Victor hasty walks away, faces flushed. Yuuri doesn't seem to have noticed giving his crush a gay crisis, still convincing the dad to buy everything on the meny. 

 

__________________________________________________________

 

On the ground at PQ, the personnel who are enjoying their lunch can spot Victor, living legend of Aria throwing himself at Chris's feet and proceed to cover his face with his hands before he screams.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time:
> 
> Phichit performed his punishment for losing the bet and attracts the attention of someone


	15. Who’s that guy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seung Gil just wants Victor to stop talking so he can go home, but then a new presence make an appearance at pq and leaves him wondering, who is that guy?

It's a night meeting like most other. Victor’s walking back and forth, praising his extraordinary (his words) personnel for a job well done, singling out Emil this time, praising him for going the distance for a family who lost their money to a pick pocketer, making sure they had a good experience anyway.

Seung Gil had heard most of these things before. Victor was probably a good leader, his personnel always alert at these meetings even at the end of the work day. They often praised him to, so perhaps he had earned the title of living legend. Not that Seung Gil listened to that sort of gossip. The only reason he was sitting at the side lines thru these meetings, scrolling thru his phone as he waited was out of necessity. Waiting for the whole thing to be done so that Emil and Mickey would be free so that they could carpool home.

As the IT-support, Seung Gil’s work was mostly solitary, something he very much appreciated. He booted programs, fixed broken registers and above all helped the old geezers at the main office to attach files and do things that anyone who had looked at a computer could do. Yakov, in particular, made Seung Gil’s life hell. How hard was it to open emails anyway?

Victors still going on about the importance of good manners when approaching guests, delivering yet another story about how he managed to turn a bad guest meeting to a good one. He seems to have endless of those. Seung Gil really isn't sure if they are really true or if Victors a really good liar, anyway his stalf if listening attentively. God, Seung Gil just wants to go home and sleep. He has the day of tomorrow and are looking forward to going with his dog to the dog park where she can run free. It’s been way to long since they went. Seung Gil even feels a little guilty about neglecting her when work has been busy. But not tomorrow. Nope, then he will spoil her with treats and long walks, maybe even a bath.

Suddenly there is a crackling sound followed by an uptempo song blaring thru the over park speakers that Seung Gil didn't even know still could play music. He really should look the system over. It's been on his to-do list for too long. Its an unknown song, at least to him. Victor has stilled, looking around at the source of the music.

Suddenly, the door to PQ burst open and a tanned boy with dark hair and dark eyes come strutting thru, lip singing to the song that seems to be about skating? People write music about skating? Odd. Seung Gil really doesnt know whats happening when the guy circles Victor one lap before jumping up on one of the tables, still singing and dancing, swinging his hips and with a big smile on his face. He’s cute. He sends a wink and throws a kiss towards the crowd of personnel, some of them obviously blushing. He keeps the energy up all the way thru the song, leaving the same way he came with a dark haired light skinned boy with blue rimmed glasses, holding two phones up, probably recording.

The boy in glasses waves towards Victor who blushes, eyes sparkling. Well, that wasn't what Seung Gil expected. He keeps staring at the door the boys vanished thru. Hm. Well. that was strange. Seung Gil tries to will down the uncomfortable fluttering feeling in his stomach. Strange indeed. Maybe he could ask Victor were the boys came from, the meeting can’t really pick up again after that, right?

“Ready?” Mickey asks, standing in front of him, holding a hand out to pull him up from the grass coverd ground. Seung Gil takes it and dusts of his pants before starting to follow the other boys out of the park. He throws one last look towards the other door were the cute boy left thru. Hm.

The fluttering continues. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: 
> 
> Mari makes sure Victor knows what will happen if he hurts Yuuri


	16. Shovel talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari and Yuuri banter and then she gives Victor a pice of her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments! They are such a blessing.

“Here you go!” 

 

“Thank you you're a lifesaver little brother!” Mari states, taking the bag of burger and fries that's reached out towards her as she takes a long pull of her cigarette. 

 

“Oh it was nothing” Yuuri says and her little brother really is the sweetest. He’s so cute she just cant help but tease, just a little. 

 

“So, am i going to find some new love notes for me in here?” She asks, looking curiously at the bag. 

 

Yuuri, predictably, gasps and tries to reach for the bag. Mari has known her brother most of her life and anticipates this, snatching it away just before he can grab it. A adorable pout makes it way over Yuuris features and Mari can contain a maybe little bit to evil laugh. 

 

“Not funny” Yuuri mumbles, kicking the ground. 

 

“Very funny.” Mari states, grinning. 

 

“Whatever” Yuuri says, huffing. 

 

Mari grins, victorious. It's just way too easy to get her little brother riled up. He gets all flushed and puffs his cheeks out, just like he did when he was little. She loves it. Suddenly something else flashes in Yuuri’s eye’s and a smirk comes across his lips. What the heck?

 

“I really think you should be nicer Mari, otherwise i might mom and dad about how you sneak Angelica in thru your window. “ Yuuri then threatens. Mari’s jaw drops.  _ What? _ When did he learn to make threats like this? It's that Phichit, teaching him shenanigans. And how did he find out about Mari sneaking hookups thru her window? She had been sneaky as a cat. Not even their mother who manage to find out everything have yet to find out. How did Yuuri?

 

“How do you know about that?” She asks, accusingly. Yuuri rolls his eyes, what is this attitude. 

 

“I have a dog Mari. I take Viccan on walks around the house at all hours of the day. And you aren't as sneaky as you think. 

 

“What the heck Yuuri! What about the sibling code? You don't tattle. That's a rule!” She frowns. 

 

Yuuri shrugs.  _ Shrugs _ ! What is this? Time for a change of tactics, show whos the older sibling. 

 

“I wouldn't tattle on you if you snuck Victor thru your window to bone him senseless. I would even supply the condoms, where is the love?” She ask and as the world's tumble out of her mouth Yuuris drop open, ruching forward to cover her mouth with his hands, looking appalled.  _ Yes. Victory once again.  _

 

“Mari!” Yuuri says with a harsh voice, cheeks burning red. He’s looking around in a anic, probably to see if someone heard, mari know nobody's close enough though, that is something she wouldn't do to her brother, no matter how sassy he’s been. He releases the grip of her face, frowning adorable as his flush slowly fades. She smiles big at him. 

 

“You can't say things like that” Yuuri says, kicking the dirt on the ground. 

 

“I'm sorry” She admits, not because she truly is. She loves when they banter, but maybe she took it a little bit to far. And she loves him too much to make him sad. 

 

“Okay. See you later? I need to get back.” Yuuri says, starting to turn back soft smile. 

 

“See you later, come by after your shift is done.” She calls after him. Yuuri simply raises his hand without looking back. 

 

She’s just about to turn back inside, cigarette forgotten and burned out between her fingers, when she spots Victor coming her way, making her stop. He meets Yuuri on his way, eyes fixed on her brother and  _ oh.  _

 

Victors cheeks flush pink as he nervously played with the strands of his long ponytail hanging over his shoulder. They talk for a bit, Victor's smile growing bigger by the second. Yuuris back is turned towards her so she cant see him but his shoulders are a little tense. Not enough to be uncomfortable but more nervous.  _ Hm _ . Well Mari did know Yuuri had a crush on the guy, like all other personnel.  _ God _ . She’s kinda getting tired of the Nikiforov pining club. Victor is a great guy, he’s kind and a goof and Mari likes him, but seeing all those teeagers swoon everthime he does somthing ‘impressing’, like breathing, she gets a little nauseous. She never though Yuuri was the type though. Well, Victor is hot. Perhaps it’s that. 

 

She can see the boys saying goodbye, waving slightly before parting. Yuuri takes sure steps back towards the Ice Castle and Victor continues towards her, seemingly oblivious to being watched. When he’s come a few meter away, he turns to...  _ Wait _ . Is he checking out Yuuri’s ass? Is Victor really checking out Mari’s little brothers ass!? In plain sight, in broad daylight?  _ Oh hell to the no _ . This is not right. Something must be done. 

 

After a few seconds, Yuuri disappearing behind one of the games, Victor turns back towards her, goofy smile on his face and a spring in his step. Well that is sort of cute. Victor is er friend, and she knows he’s nice. Perhaps there is something genuine there. But, Mari still must perform her duties as a big sister. It’s a rule. Sort of.

 

“Hello Mari!” Victor says, striding past her towards the door to the personnel department, probably to pick up tomorrow's schedule.

 

“You know” She starts, voice hard as she leans back against the wall, making him stop. She slowly pulls up another cigarette, lighting it as she gives him her sternest look. “There is this mire behind the back of my parents house. It's perfect to sink things in, whatever you throw in it never comes up again.”

 

Victor turns towards her, frowning, uncomprehending.  

 

“What?” He asks, clearly confused. 

 

“If you so much as crooks a nail on his finger” Mari nods towards where Yuuri disappeared, behind the shark game. “I will throw you in it and you will never be found.”

 

Victor's jaw go slack, fear courses thru his eyes as he visibly swallows.  _ Good _ . That’s exactly the reaction she was hoping for. She takes a long drag of the cigarette, smoke slowly puffed out as she holds his gaze.  She then lets the hard sisterly fasad drop, smiling. 

 

“Good. Now that that's been said. I think he’s crushing on you bad. Go get him tiger.” With that, she pats his shoulder grinning wide. She puts the cigarette out on the sole of her shoe and walks back in to her desk, ready to eat the lunch her brother made her, leaving the living legend of Aria Amusement park still shell shocked behind her.  

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a big sister, this feels accurate. Kicking one second, protecting the next. I love Mari Victor interactions, especially if they are friends. 
> 
> Next time:
> 
> Victor takes Yuuri on a date. If Yuuri knows its a date? Well that's details, right?


	17. Allies in the storage closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuko have a stressful bonding moment when Victor is being to extra for everyones good. It works out though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised date but Victor and Yuuko meet and then ran away from me. Its the start of the date. The rest will follow. Thank you so much for your comments. Im really glad your enjoying this self-indulgent fic where I relive my glory days thru the best boys.

Today, victor is going to take Yuuri out on a date. Well, Yuuri doesn't know its a date, and he doesn't know that Victor i going to take him out. But Victor knows, and thats half a win, right?

Victor have been trying hard to just happen upon Yuuri on his way to lunch for a week now with no success. It seems there is always an emergency when Yuuri gets of to go to lunch, or he had just missed him and no one in the Ice Castle knew where he had gone. Plus, he really needed to be careful not to draw attention to himself in his quest for Yuuri. Mila would never allow it. She’s already suspicious about why he’s coming by so often. Between her and the threats Mari the other day Victor really needs to up his game, to show that he’s sincere. So that everybody stops cockblocking him. Or dateblocking. Ether. Both. It's getting annoying. So, Victor decides to take matters in to his own hands and not let fate decide. 

First order of business, he decides, is to recruit a inside source. Beside Mila and now Yuuri, he has had very little contact with anyone at the Ice Castle, so he does the most sensible thing. He asks his very hot friend, how’s also a hockey player - which he knows is one of Milas types after the managers played truth or dare at their last party, and coaches her to walk in to the Ice Castle and ask for directions to the waterpark, making MIla step out to show her. Perfect. 

Victor smoothly sneaks in the backway, so that he can hear Mila coming in before she sees him, and latches on to the first person that he spots, a girl with auburn brown hair in a ponytail and big light brown eyes and a big bright smile. A smile that falls a little as shes being yanked into the storage room by a man she doesn't really know. Victor only realizes his mistake when he locks eyes with terrified eyes and a sputtering voice telling him not to hurt her. Crap. 

“Oh no! No no! I don't want to hurt you. I need your help!” Victor whispers loudly. He would scream but to make his point but doesn't want to alert Mila. 

“Listen pervert” The girl, who’s name is Yuuko according to her name tag. “I'm not going to ‘help you’ with whatever problem you have in your pants. I've heard it all before so just drop it. I have a boyfriend, a fiance even. And although you're all tall and gorgeous I bet I could kick your ass so!” She says, staring him down. Well this is going spectacularly bad. 

“Nonono-.” Victor starts, trying to find the words to explain this stupid situation. 

“Plus im pregnant so you can't hurt me because that's just heartless” She continues, glaring. 

Victor completely falters. He just grabbed and pushed an employee, lower in rank then him in to a dark room and made her think that he’s about to sexually assault her. And she’s pregnant. Perfect. So smooth Nikiforov. He takes a deep breath and drops his face in to his hands. 

“Im sorry but i'm here for Yuuri” he mumbles because it's the only thing he can think to say that doesn't require him having to explain how much of an idiot he is. Its painfully obvious anyway. After a few seconds he dares to look up, meeting a frowning expression.

“You thought i was Yuuri? Are you two having a secret something? Because he deserves better than that you know. Hes amazing” Yuuko states, still frowning. Perfect. Another woman giving him the shovel talk about Yuuri. Well atleast that means he really is as perfect as Victor suspects. If so many people care so much about him. 

“No, I-. I really want to take him to lunch but Mila wont let me close to him because she worries and so i don't know when he has his lunch break and well im sort of scared that he’ll reject me before he gets the chance to know me so im scared to just ask him out before. i just thought i would bump in to him and take him. To lunch. No secret anything. “ Wow, that was more than Victor planed on admitting but since the situation he caused is weird, he better just go with it. “Also, congratulations on your baby.” He adds, because he’s not rude. And babies are adorable.

Yuukos expression softens at that and she strokes her stomach, almost absent mindedly Victor thinks. 

“Thank you, it's really early. I haven't even told the father yet. I just found out this morning. “ She admits, voice soft and low, making Victors eyes widen in shock. 

“Wow” Is all he really has to say about that and Yuukos expression softens even more. 

“You like Yuuri?” She asks, eyes kind and small smile playing on her lips.

“Yes, yes very much.” Victor admits as he nods because the more he gets to know Yuuri the more he likes him. He likes him like crazy. 

“Okay, so today he starts late, in about half an hour which means he has the late lunch, about 13.30. He should be heading out at that time.” She says, patting his shoulder.

“Thank you” Victor breaths out, extremely grateful that that didn't end badly. 

“No problem” Yuuko says as she opens the door and steps out, turing towards him as he walks after her, heading for the backdoor. “And Victor?” She asks making him turn. 

“He always rides with Mari in to work. His sister, Mari att the personnel department? So he usually hang around the park before his shifts start. You know. If the whole lunch thing doesn't work out, maybe coffee will? Yuuri likes green tea.” Yuuko adds and gosh this woman is a god sent. He's going to buy her baby so much stuff for this. 

“Thank you so much.” Victor says, blush slowly creeping up his cheeks. He hears Mila approaching in the que area and waves hastily as he makes his way out the back door. 

 

That's how Victor finds himself leaning against the counter of Sara’s game, which today is some sort of water pistol thing where you’re supposed to get a ball up a slide with the help of a water pistol. The prize seems to be these adorable poodle pushies. Perhaps, if this lunch goes well, he should try to win one for Yuuri, say its for Vicchan, thats cute. Right? The game is opposite the back door of the Ice Castle, where Yuuri should emerge any minute now. 

“Looking for someone?” Sara asks, eyeing the door Victor has his gaze locked at. Her voice is to knowing. Like she knows all of Victors plans on how to whisk Yuuri away. 

“Just waiting” He says, trying to sound casual, shrugging. He really dont need to try to explain to Sara why he’s hanging out stalking one of the personnel. If she reported it it would mean a really uncomfortable conversation with Minako, and he would very much like to avoid. The door opens and Victor takes a deep breath as he pushes himself of the counter to meat Yuuri. Behind him Sara wolf whistles and he throws her a pointed look over his shoulder. 

Yuuri is luckily oblivious to the encounter, fastly making his way thru the crowd towards the motor park, perhaps to the italian restaurant at the go cart lane. Victor picks up his pace, sliding extremely smoothly up next to Yuuri. Yuuri hasn't noticed him yet and he takes a second to admire the curve of Yuuris neck, his sharp jaw, cute nose and beautiful plump pink lips. God Victor would like to kiss all of them. 

“Hello Yuuri.” He finally says as they are turning up towards the bridge Victor drove a golf cart of for this beautiful boy just a few weeks ago. Yuuri jumps, startled, and turns towards Victor, soft smile as his eyes widen. 

“Oh Victor hi. I didn't see you there. “ Yuuri says, slowing down his pace. 

“You heading for lunch?” Victor asks, even though he knows the answer. 

“Yeah, i started late today so i thought i get some at that italian place. I've never been before.” Yuuri says, nodding towards the restaurant. 

“Mind if i join you?” Victor asks, trying to sound casual, heart pounding. Yuuri comes to a complete stop at that and Victor stops to, heart pounding harder and harder. 

“You haven't eaten yet? It's pretty late?” Yuuri questions, brows furrowing. Oh no, is he on to him? Did Yuuko give it away? “You must be so hungry, didn't you start working at like seven this morning?” Yuuri continues and it's too much to process at once. First of all, adorably enough Yuuri is worried. About him. Victor swoons, has to take a deep breath so not to faint. Secondly, Yuuri knows his schedule. That has to count for something. Right? Victor at least would like to think of it does. Maybe he has a chance with this adorable boy if he plays his cards right. 

“Well it's been busy” Victor lies because he’s basically just been pining to Chris the entire morning waiting for Yuuris break. “Anyway, maybe it was for the best if i get to have lunch with you.” Victor flirts and oh that’s a gorgeous pink color that seeps into Yuuri’s cheeks as he blushes. Adorable!   
“If you want to? I don't mind?” Yuuri says and Victor has to snap his jaws shut so not to let out a squeal at the cuteness of it all. 

“I would love to Yuuri” Victor says, linking their arms together for good mesues, earing himself an even deeper blush on Yuuris cheeks. “Lead the way!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of chapters planned but if you have a request for this fic please find me on tumbler and let me know, I'll see if I can squeeze it in. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on Tumbler:
> 
> [Linisen](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)


	18. Lunch date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri get to know each other better over a pizza, and talk about the next big personnel event that the park hosts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, one of you requested a Lady and the Tramp inspired scene and even if its not exactly that it has some food eating romantics involved. Also, Can Bin (who I had not planned on bringing in to this story) makes an appearance.

On the way they discuss the different items on the menu so that Victor manages to get an idea of what Yuuri would want. They make it to the restaurant and the line is just long enough to work to Victor's advantedge. Yuuri looks puzzled as Victor asks him to go get them drinks from the soda dispenser but does as he’s asked.  _ To precios _ . This gives Victor the advantage of sliding behind the counter and picking up two pizzas that's just made it out of the oven right from Cao Bins hands. Perfekt. He receives a raised eyebrow at that but just mimics ‘date’ and Cao rolls his eyes, calling out ‘I'm not serenading you  _ Bella Notte _ ’. Victor and Cao Bin has known each other as long as Victor and Chris and things like this has a tendency to happen. Victor just needs to remember to make sure to give Cao Bin the extra personnel he requires next time its needed. He puts the required amount for the food in the tip jar and heads back out to Yuuri. 

 

Victor meets Yuuri’s shocked expression with a big grin as he stands there with two cups of soda. 

 

“Where did you get those?” Yuuri asks at the same time as Victor says “Wanna head to the back?” nodding towards the personnel tables that every restaurant in the park has in a secluded area.

 

They start walking, Yuuri looking at him puzzled, slight frown. Victor puts the pizzas down on the table and sits down, Yuuri sitting down across from him. Luckily the lunch area is empty, perfect. 

 

“I got them for us.” Victor simply explained. 

 

“Wha- why? I mean, how much were  they? “ Yuuri asks, reaching for his wallet. Victor panics. Yuuri will absolutely not pay. This is a date after all. Even if Yuuri doesn't know. Victor reaches and takes Yuuris other hand and  _ oh _ , that might be a little too much, but now he’s taken the plunge and well. Yuuris hand is really soft, and warm. Victor can almost picture them swaying between them as they walk their dogs in a not to distant future. 

 

“It's on me” victor says, firmly. 

 

Yuuri just stares down at their hands for a while, blush repairing on his cheeks. 

 

“O-okay.” He says. Victor pulls back his hand so they can eat. He would preferably keep holding hands but maybe it's to much for now. He doesn't want to scare him off after all. 

 

“So, excited for ‘Trapped at Aria’? Your going right?” Victor asks to start the conversation. Yuuri immediately perks up, smiling. 

 

“Yeah, I don't think Phicht would let me skip. I hear it's great. “ Yuuri admits as he starts cutting in to the pizza. 

 

“Well good. I love it. It's the best night of the year.” Victor says, taking a bite out of the hot pizza. It’s delicious. He has to tell Cao later in their group chat. 

 

“Really? Well since i haven't worked here that long i haven't really heard of it, except when Mari comes home and tells some crazy story. What's it like?” Yuuri ask. The blush has started to go down now, but Yuuris smiling wider, expression soft and open. Relaxed. 

 

“I'm not going to give too much away, but basically all the managers each have one cell you try to complete. The content can be everything from completing the obstical course at the end of the playground to solving riddles. The warehouse also has a cell and its always the same, a real crowd pleaser. And Celestion can never keep away, same as Mari. Anyway. The teams collect ‘keys’, which is often keychains and the team with the most key’s to unlock their cells at the end of the night wins.” Victor explains as Yuuri sips his drink. 

 

“Okay, how about the costumes? Is that something that Phichit just made up ore is it really part of the night?” Yuuri asks, suspicious. 

 

“Yeah it's totally a thing. Everybody dresses up and the team with the best outfit gets an extra key. The managers dress up to.” Victor admits.

 

“Really? You will be in costume to?” Yuuri asks eyes wide. And he’s so pretty. He’s such pretty brown eyes. Victor has to take a breath just so he doesn't swoon. 

 

“Yep. Usually me and Chris have our cells next to each other and have a costume theme. Last year we were pirates, the year before we were Hogwarts students and the year before that we were dogs.” 

 

“Dogs?” Yuuri asks, amused. He seems to be relaxing more and more and it's really beautiful to see him drop his shoulders, smiling carefree. Victor doesn't see himself as a intimidating person but he knows the reputation that he has. That some of the new recruits hear more legends about him than truths. 

 

“Well, Chris was a cat. I was a dog. We were cute. If we were in the competition we would definitely win.” Victor said, confident. Yuuri snorted out a laugh, trying to cover it up with his hand making Victor grin wide. 

 

“So, any tips for winning?” Yuuri asked as his laughter died down, eyes gleaming. 

 

“Oh, Yuuri Katsuki are you competitive?” Victor says, smiling big. It's nice, sitting here teasing. Victor can't remember when he felt so comfortable with someone who he hasn't knowns for years. 

 

They talk about some of the past ‘Trapt at Aria’ events, Victor going back as far as before he was manager, leading his team to victory. Yuuri listens, really listens. He asks questions and laughed and it feels like he’s genuinely interested. Victor loves it. Half way thru Victor starts to feel bold. He cuts of a piece of his pizza and handing it over the table towards Yuuri, batting his eyelashes. “Open up”

 

Yuuri’s mouth does drop open, but it looks more like shock than an acceptance of the handed food but Victor will take what he can get. He slowly moves the pizza forward, giving Yuuri a chance to move away, which he actually expects him to do. But instead, Yuuri leans forward, elbows coming to rest on the table as he leans in, teeth biting in to the handed out pizza before his lips close. The view is erotic, something Victor did not account for when he thought out this master plan and blood is fastly rushing downwards. Victors fingers brush against Yuuri’s soft pink lips and the small contact makes Victor shiver, flush spreading on his cheeks. And then, Yuuri hums, content and all Victors brain functions stop. He just sits there with the pizza slice between them. 

 

Yuuri licks his lips, keeping eye contact and oh.  _ Oh _ . Yuuri knows exactly what he’s doing right now. How does he know these things? Yuuri just keep suprising him in the most wonderful ways. Victor’s delighted at the enigma that Sweet, sassy Yuuri seems to bee. 

 

When the pizzas eaten and they’ve made their way back to the Ice Castles backdoor Yuuri seems to be at peace, enjoying the conversation, nervous tension in his shoulders gone. Victor feels like they are sort of friends at least. Which is a big step towards husbands which is amazing. 

 

“Well, this is me” Yuuri says, motioning to the door. 

 

“Of course. Thank you for letting me tag along to get lunch” Victor says, clasping his hands behind his back, letting his ponytail sway behind his head as he cocks his head, trying to look cute. Yuuri blushes.  _ Score _ . 

 

“Thank you for lunch. You really didn't have to. I have to pay you back sometime.” Yuuri states and Victor attacks the opening, like a shark. 

 

“Coffee sometime? Outside of the park?” He asks, hoping that Yuuri doesn't see his heart racing in his chest. 

 

“You-. You would want that?” Yuuri asks, fiddling with his shirt sleeves, eyelaches fanning out on his cheeks. 

 

Oh he’s so precious. How can he not know how beautiful he is. How he has Victors heart in a vice already. A little more certain, but still scared Victor reaches out for Yuuris hand, lacing their fingers together giving a reassuring squeeze before dropping his hand again. They are in public and at their workplace and physical contact is not really allowed in spaces that the guest can see. He hopes the small contact reassure Yuuri, shows him Victors sincere.  

 

“I would love that, bye Yuuri. “ Victor states, taking half a step back, trying to leave on a good note. He gives a big smile before turning away, heading towards PQ. He wills himself not to look back, scared that it would make him so weak in the knees that he would tumble to the ground. Well, as far as first dates go, that was a great one.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time:  
> What would a group chat containing Victor, Chris, Georgi and Can Bin look like?
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on Tumbler:
> 
> [Linisen](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)


	19. Hot Single Men of Aria Amusement Park - group chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group chat between Cao Bin, Chris, Victor and Georgi. The date are discussed, some gossip are revealed.

**Cao Bin:** Do we have to change the chat name now that Victors dating?

 

**Georgi:** Dating?

 

**Chris:** Dating?

 

**Georgi:** We didnt change it when i was dating Anya?

 

**Cao Bin:** He came in with this wide eyed boy and stole two pizzas. Said he was on a date. They were making heart eyes at each other for like an hour in the personnel area of my restaurant. Nobody knew about this?

 

**Chris:** Did he have a Glorious ass?

 

**Cao Bin:** ???

 

**Georgi:** Chris we don't want to know about your weird interests

 

**Chris** : ofc you do it's the only thing i bring to this group. 

 

**Chris:** weird sex things and sass. 

 

**Chris** : Now answer my question. 

 

**Cao Bin** : … your not wrong

 

**Chris:** OMG

 

**Chris:** I cant believe he did it

 

**Chris:** that extra idiot

 

**Chris:** i dont know if im happy or appalled

 

**Georgi:** Why? 

 

**Georgi:** sounds like love, i wish i had someone to make heart eyes with

 

**Chris:** and with a glorious ass

 

**Cao Bin:** again .. your not wrong

 

**Chris:** what i wouldn't do for a glorious ass to pound in to right about now

 

**Victor:** CHRIS!

 

**Victor:** Stop talking like that about my precious prince

 

**Victor:** You are too filthy to even look at his shoes. 

 

**Chris** :  ٩(◕‿◕)۶

 

 **Chris:**  I can't believe your stalking actually payed of

 

**Cao Bin:** Was it a date? Because if it wasn't i want my pizzas back

 

**Victor:** It was totally a date

 

**Victor:** He’s the most beautiful boy in the world. Im gonna marry him

 

**Victor:** and adopt more poodles. And then live happily ever in a cabin by the beach, or on mountain, im not picky. Good enough for pizza?

 

**Cao Bin:** Good enough for pizza. Does he have any hot siblings?

 

**Victor** : his sister is Mari in PD

 

**Chris:** wait what? 

 

**Chis** : OMG this all makes no sense while making all the sense

 

**Georgi** : all this talk of love is making me depressed

 

**Georgi:** have you heard the latest gossip?

 

 **Chris:**  they are so similar but nothing alike

 

**Cao Bin:** except victors pending marriage?

 

 **Victor** : Chris nobody understands what your saying 

 

**Chris:** Bachelor party!

 

**Georgi:** No! Satsuki’s quitting. Moving to her boyfriend. 

 

**Victor:** What? Who’s going to be managing games? 

 

**Georgi:** Rumor has it Milas been offered it. Moving to something bigger than the castle

 

**Cao Bin:** That’s great. She really deserves it. She is a great manager. 

 

**Victor** : Whos taking the Ice Castle?

 

**Georgi:** i dont know, maybe someone of the personnel there. Any suggestions? Cris you hang out there all the time 

 

**Chris:** except Victors husband to be? Idk Yuuko? She’s been there a long time shes good 

 

**Chris** : Idk if shes manager material though

 

**Cao Bin** : thats where he works? Maybe i can go check him out again. 

 

**Victor:** *gasp* you will do no such thing. He’s mine. 

 

**Victor:** Also i have it on good authority that Yuuko probably wouldn't accept such a position

 

**Chris:** What do you know Nikiforov?

  
**Georgi** : then who? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: 
> 
> Trapt at Aria begins, what will the different teams be dressed as? What will the different cells be? 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on Tumbler:
> 
> [Linisen](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)


	20. Trapped at Aria- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The event of the year starts at Aria and everyone is excited. Minako explains the rules and a lot of costumes are admired.
> 
> So, some new people shown so new age update:  
> Ages:  
> Personnel department:  
> Mari 26
> 
> Managers:  
> Victor 22  
> Chris 22  
> Mila 20  
> Georgi 22  
> Anya 20  
> Cao Bin 23 
> 
> Ice Castle:  
> Yuuri 18  
> Phichit 18  
> Yuuko 20  
> Minami 16 
> 
> Water Park:  
> Yuri 17  
> JJ 19 
> 
> Warehouse:  
> Otabek 18  
> Leo 18 
> 
> Games:  
> Guang Hong 16  
> Sara 19 
> 
> Kiosk:  
> Isabella 21 
> 
> IT:  
> Seung gil 19 
> 
> Mobile squad:  
> Mickey 19  
> Emil 20 
> 
> Attraction:  
> Takeshi 20

Its one hour since the park closed and Yuuri have never cleaned as fast as he had done today. Everybody seemed to be in a rush, running around putting things in the fridge, wiping machines and scrubbing floors. Mila, in a hurry to get her cell ready, had been running around yelling orders as she danced to the up beat song on the radio with a big gin on her face. Phicht had without any discussion cleaned the disgusting floor drain and Yuuko had been singing along to the songs as she swept the area in front of the register. Outside of the restaurant the atmosphere was buzzing, people laughing and talking loudly, chanting pepsongs and throwing teasing remarks to opposing teams. Everybody was excited. Yuuri had been caught up in the mood, giggling at Mila’s ugly dance moves. That was until he saw the costume Phicht had planed for him. 

 

Yuuri hadn’t though much of it when Phicht had suggested they stay on theme, dressing up in different ice related costumes. It sounded like fun. And then Phichit had suggested he would take care of everything. Yuuri really should have objected then. But he was naive, and now he had to pay the price. 

 

Yuuko had come out of the locker room in full hockey gear, stick, helmet and all. She looked totally badass with war painted cheeks. Big boots replacing skates. 

 

“How do I look? Like I could tackle someone of the ice?” Yuuko asked when she came out of the locker room, smile bright. She had confined in Yuuri and Phichit that she was pregnant a week ago, explaining that there were some things during the event she now couldn't do. Phciht had then decided that she needed to in to this fully covered with padds. 

 

Phichit was in a bright tight red unitard, a golden helmet and goggles, representing speed skating. He to was smiling brightly, not at all uncomfortable with the revealing garment as he tugged on Yuuko’s orange hockey jersey, trying to make it fit more symmetrical across the big shoulder pads. 

 

Yuuri, however, was in hell. There was no way he was going to leave the Ice Castle dressed in this. See, Phichit had decided that Yuuri was going to be a figure skater. He had apparently found a outfit in a second hand store when he was looking for some hockey gear for Yuuko. And Yuuri had agreed, not really thinking about what it meant, and whatever he thought, it was nothing like this. 

 

The black fabric hugged tight against his body, half exposed by see thru mech, rhinestones gleaming at his hips and shoulder. Black tight pants in stretchy fabric and a half skirt on his right hip, laced with red. The outfit was beautiful but Yuuri felt absolutely ridiculous. It exposed every part of him, nowhere near as covering as his usual wardrobe. On top of it all Phicht had insisted on slicking back his hair to complete the look. Yuuri had put in contacts, since there was a risk his glasses would break if one of the cells where something crazy. Looking in the mirror he didn't even recognize himself. Hopefully nobody else would ether. 

 

After their makeovers the small team of three made their way over to the stage and meet up area. They meet the game crew, dressed up as superheroes, on the way, Phichit fastly falling in to conversation with his friends Guang Hong, or The Flash, and Sara, Rouge from X-men. They fastly made their way up the stairs of the bleachers, looking over the other teams. Yuuri doesn't really know a lot of people in the park but some were easy to spot. 

 

The attraction personnel has gone all out, dressed in black suits and all carrying instruments as they walk into the stage area like their were on parade, the front person baging on an obseenly big drum. Yuuri spots Takeshi carrying a triangle, bumping shoulders with Yuuko to point him out. The sight makes her giggle next to him and as Takeshi looks up, all three of the Ice Castle gang waves as he grins big back. It’s hard to grasp that soon they will be parents, Takeshi and Yuuko. Having another life to take care of. It makes Yuuri shiver at the sheer thought of that responsibility. 

 

“Yuuri, look there!” Phichit calls and Yuuri looks towards the entrance where the personnel from the waterpark just has arrived in red swimwear, obviously dressed as baywatch. A big guy with an undercut in the front, wearing only red swim shorts, stops just as all of the team as come in to the area and screams:

 

“IT’S JJ STYLE!” Holding up his hands to sign out two J:s. Some of the girls in the row below them starts giggling and one of them stands up, waiving, her fluffy cotton candy costume shaking as she does. 

 

“JJ!” She yells, catching the attention of the guy below as the waterpark team makes their way up opposing bleachers. 

 

“Isabella, you look just as sweet as cotton candy” He exclaims making both Yuuri and Phichit snort out a laugher, trying to hide it in their hands. 

 

When all the teams has settled, all waiting excitedly for the event to begin, Minako stepps out with the cell holders on to the stage. The crowd goes wild, cheering and clapping as Minako smiles big, waiving. Phichit was up on his feet, doing a little dance as Yuuri and Yuuko laughed at their friends excitement.  Minako was dressed in her usual dark suit, not in costume like most of the people behind her. 

 

Mari wore her usual pirate suit, one Yuuri had seen a million times, with high black boots, green pants that ended at the knee, a loose white shirt, black vest and an unknown number of gold necklaces. It fit well with her bandana slicked back hair and ear piercings. Beside her stood Chris, black and red catsuit that left nothing to the imagination, red devils horn on a diadem on his head. Next to him however, stood a vision, probably the reason why the crowd had yet to settle down. 

 

Victor’s long hair was loose, cascading down his shoulders like starlight, brushing just above his waist as he moved, leaning over to whisper something to Chris. His strong arms were bare, showing sculpted muscles from shoulder down to wrists. His frame was covered with a loose white toga, more hanging of him than actually fitting. It ended right above his knees, shoving strong calves and bare feet in brown leather strappy sandals. On his back, two white and silver wings was displayed, large and feathery. He looked just like the angel he was. Ethereal. Beautiful. Breathtaking. Yuuri couldn't take his eyes of him, short of breath, mesmerised. 

 

Minako called down the teams leaders and Phichit happily bounced down, almost colliding with Mickey from the Mobil Squad, dressed as the locomotive of Arias Train attraction. Mickey gave him a pointed look but Phichit just grinned back as he reached up and received a piece of paper and a metal ring from Minako. As he made his way back up, Minako started explaining. 

 

“Alright teams. Welcome to Trapped at Aria, the most fun personnel activity of the year. I hope you're as excited as these cell holders behind me. Every team has just received a piece of paper with the order you are going to visit the cells and their locations. This is to minimize your wait time. There are ten cell’s this year and one key to win for costume which i must say, look marvelous. 

 

“You will arrive at each cell, been given a brief explanation to what you have to do to get the key by the cell holder and if you succeed you get a key, if you dont you have to move on to the next cell. You only get one cell per. Somewhere in your schedule there is food that will be served as ‘Black Been Café’, it will be hotdogs. 

 

“Now go out there and fight your hardest. The winners win eternal glory, bragging rights and two coupons per team member of drinking tickets at this years banquet. Everyone under age will get one first prize from whichever game they choose. Are you ready?” Minako shouted out the last part, the crowded answering with loud whistling, screaming and applause. 

 

“Let’s go!” Phicht said, bouncing down the stairs as Yuuko and Yuuri followed. He saw in the corner of his eye that Victor was making his way down the stage as well, probably heading to his cell, Chris close behind him. 

 

“Okay, where do we go first?” Yuuko asked when they exited the stage area, tugging on Phicht’s sleeve. 

 

“Okay okay! So, first we are going to head to the ‘Vortex’ to meet Celestion. The name of the cell is ‘tied together up and down’. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: 
> 
> The Ice castle team tries their hardest to win as many keys they can, tackling one insane task after another. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on Tumbler:
> 
>  
> 
> [Linisen](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)


	21. Trapped at Aria- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ice Castle team faces their first cells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have noticed I base a lot of the material for this on my own experiences. The trapped at Aria very much so. I loved this event in the park and it was always the highlight of the season. The cells that are represented in these chapters are all things I have done. 
> 
> There are multiple videos maid of the event on Youtube which can be viewed here if your interested: [Fångarna](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHZwwegCsVHCMbCCGTvU10g/videos)
> 
> A bit of waring if you watch: some of the costumes are racist and transfobic and nothing that I stand for.

“Go!” Celestino, chief of the waterpark, yells from the ground. His lion's mane swirling in the wind.  Yuuri and Phichit, hastily throws themself in to the tight tube that is [Vortex](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZBFQ30m3Yjg). They are tied together with  cable wire at the ankle and the wrist, making it only possible to get down the tight tube by Yuuri laying on top of Phicht who laughs as the ride lurches them downwards.

 

“This is insane!” Yuuri calls as they reach the big bowl that lead down to a two meter drop in to a pool. Phicht just continues to laugh hysterically as he clings to Yuuri so that they'll get down faster. They reach the edge and they both take a instinctively big breath and holds it as well as each other as they drop down into the semi shallow pool.

 

There is no time to rest or catch their breaths as they emerge from the water, throwing themselves in a haste up from the pools edge over to the adjoining slide, the [Torrent Ride](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NFqdEvwMA5I). It's a concrete bottom, painted blue with high edges, slow water swirls leading up to a shallow pool. It's usually ridden in swimming rings. Now, to win the key, they have to run up it by foot, tied together.

 

Yuuri’s holding on tight to Phicht’s hand as they race up, water splashing at their feet as they try not to slip and scrape up hands and knees on the concrete. They get a good pace half way thru until Yuuri feet disappears underneath him, almost tumbling them both down towards the pool again. Phichit is fast though, grabbing one of the rock edges with his free hand, holding on until Yuuri finds his balance. The closer they get to the goal the louder he can hear Yuuko and Celestion cheering, calling for them to run faster. When they come into view it's like a extra spark ignites in both of the now soaking wet boys, pushing them even harder. The time is almost up, Yuuri can feel it as he pushes harder, now almost dragging Phichit who is panting next to him.

 

“Go Yuuri Go Phichit! You’re almost there! Yuuko calls as they throw themself in to the shallow starting pool, laughing as relief and water washes over them. Yuuri lets himself sink for a second, to exhaust and body shaking from adrenaline to do anything else. When the need for air get to big, which must be just a few seconds later, he sits up gasping. Yuuko is dancing beside the pool and Phichit is smiling sitting next to him, looking expectantly at Celestion.

 

“Well done boy’s, and with half a minute to spare!” He grins, lions costume making it look a little predatorial. He holds out the scissors to cut them free as they stand on shaky legs, trying to keep their balance. Phichit makes fast work cutting them lose. When they get out of the pool, Celestion hold up a keychain with a charm of the parks logo. Yuuko tales it, opening their previously empty metal ring and slides the key on to it.

 

“Thank you!” Yuuri says, still a little breathless but smiling. He can spot the next team of five, one of the other restaurants dressed in cowboy hats, chaps and with stick horses approaching. They look gloomy, metal ring still empty dangling from one girls fingers.

 

The small Ice Castle team giggles their way over to the next cell called ‘Memory loss at 21 meters’ which is hosted by Anya at [Big Drop](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y7QnDSZ34tQ). After they climbed the stairs, going to the park's highest peak, they are greeted by the waterparks manager Anya in a red bathing suit and bathrobe, matching her team lead by JJ.

 

“Hello!” She sais, soft smile. “This is a cell which only requires one person but a chance to receive two keys if you play your cards right.” _Two keys?_ Oh so this is what some of the older personnel had talked about when they said that there were extra keys to earn if you were ready to go the extra mile the other day at lunch, Yuuri thinks. He eyes the tube suspiciously. He was not keen on getting in to that thing. Phichit however, was vibrating next to him.

 

“Yes yes, let’s do it!” Phichit chanted, smiling bright making Anya laugh.

 

“Alright, yesh your eager” She stated, motioning towards the big red tube. “One of you will get in here, i'm guessing you,” She points at Phichit. “ and I will close the door. I will then hold up a picture with four of Arias water attraction and after ten seconds the hatch will drop. When you get down to the bottom, if you can tell my boyfriend which four it was you get the key. “

 

“What the extra thing?” Yuuko asks, leaning on her hockey stick.

 

“Oh right. Right at the end of the tube there is a key hanging like inside the tube. If you can catch it, you get it.”

 

“So I can get two?” Phichit asks, one eyebrow raised.

 

“Yup!”

 

“Alright then, let’s do this!” Phichit states as he gets in to the tube, big smile. Yuuri’s heart is beating really fast, adrenaline tasting sweet in his mouth even if it's not him going down the 21 meter drop. Anya closes the door and slams a A3 big paper on to the glass and Phciht’s eyes dart across it. Anya doesn't count down but after just a few seconds she reches, still holding the paper,  and presses a button next to the tube. The hatch drops and Phichit drops with it, delighted scream disappearing down the tube with him.

 

Yuuko and Yuuri run to the edge of the platform, hanging over the railing just in time to see Phichit land in the pool at the end of the ride. A guy in light brown hair and a goatee stands next to the slide. Phichit rises and turns to him and the muffled sound of their voices can be heard at the top, but not what's been said. What is clear though, is Phichit raising his hands above his head as the guy presents a key, a successful break thru of the cell.

 

“Congratulations” Anya says next to them, smile playing on her lips as her boyfriend throws her a kiss from the ground below.

 

“Thank you” Yuuri and Yuuko says in unison, laughing a little at their sync.

 

They make it down all the stairs to Phichit, who is bouncing around, big grin on his face.

 

“Wow, you did great!” Yuuko laughs, throwing herself around his shoulders.  

 

“I was amazing!” Phichit states as he pulls out two keys from behind his back.

 

“Oh my god!” Yuuri states, jaw dropping as Phciht’s smile grows even wider.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: 
> 
> The quest continues - how will our small team fend against the bigger ones, can they win?
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	22. Trapped at Aria - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ice Castle team are faced with three new cell's. Yuuri gets to grope ass and Yuri almost hit people with a gold cart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like I've been writing constantly the last couple of days, inspiration for a Christmas fic buzzing in my brain. But here is another chapter of the Trapped at Aria arc, hope you enjoy!

They get to Mari’s cell where Phichit and Yuuri get to go down in to the tubid water of the lake, carp nipping at their feet in the waist high water. They pick up ball’s floating around in the water with letters written on them, throwing them up to Yuuko for her to spell ten different words in under three minutes. When she has successfully spelled sight, loving, tiger, rice, though, ring, coaster, sock, food and life Mari calls out to the boys to stop throwing balls at them in which Phichit throws three at Mari for good measure. Mari does not have an extra key, or if she does she doesn't admit it to them. 

They move over to the manager for the kiosks, Georgi’s cell. Georgi is dressed as prince charming and it's a little weird with that much eye makeup. There, one of them have to make five cotton candy in two minutes, if they make ten they get the extra key. Yuuko turns out to be a master at cotton candy swirling, leaving Georgi so impressed that he offers her to change job’s on the spot. To that, Yuuko just laughs. Leaving the cell with two keys richer, now six keys dangling in their metal ring they head for Mila’s cell.

Mila, dressed in a light blue sailor outfit, is delighted to see them and to discover that they have so far claimed all the keys they have been able to. Out of the four teams that have tried her cell, only two has succeeded and only one has gotten the extra key. She also admits that all the managers have a secret pact to let at the teams try out for extra keys while the personnel from the main office, Celestino and Mari, tend to stick to the real rules. It's good to have a confidant on the other side, Phichit claims. Mila’s cell involves making a human pyramide to reach the key in one of the flower boxes on the second floor of the ice castle where the key is hidden. Yuuko, not wanting to strain herself to much, sits out. Leaving only Yuuri and Phichit. Mila looks sceptical. 

They decide that Yuuri is probably better as base and he lift Phichit up on is shoulders and then places each of his feet in his palm’s, pushing him as high as he can. Its wobbly and Yuuri is terrified that he’s going to drop his friend and that Phichit is going to crack his skull on the pavement but Phichit hasty finds the key and Yuuri slowly puts Phichit down on his shoulders and then slides him down his back, legs straining. 

“Okay, how do we get the extra key?” Phichit asks as he’s placed firmly on the ground again.   
Mila blushes all the way up to her ears but admits, voice steady that she will give it to them if one of them bench presses her. 

“Well Yuuri has to do it. He’s the only one that has a chance.” Phichit states as he hands the key they won to Yuuko. 

“Well i can't do it so i suppose that's our only option” Yuuko states.

“What? Why? Couldn't Phichit try?” Yuuri asks, still a little strained from hoisting Phichit up. Right now he can't imagine lifting anything, let alone Mila’s entire body weight. 

“Nooo, look at these scrawny arms Yuuri. Phichit can hardly lift the french frie boxes he can certainly not lift Mila, no offence” Yuuko says, smiling at Mila as she pokes Phicht’s biceps.

Phichit just nods, eyes gleaming.

“Come on Yuuri chop chop!” He says, clapping his hands for good measure.

Yuuri sighs but lays down on the grund, palms in front of his chest, resting against his ribcage. Mila lays down on top of him, back at his hands. Yuuri moves a little to get a solid grip and realises, to his dismay that to do this, he’s going to have to touch Mila’s ass. An rush of embarrassment courses thru him and he blushes bright red, stuttering trying to ask permission. Mila just laughs and says that’s it’s okay, crossing her ankles and telling him to warn her so she can tense up. Yuuri moves his hand, trying not to think about where it is because he’s doing this for the team and that's what matters. WInning is what matters. 

“Ready? Lifting in 3..2..1”

And then he takes a deep breath and pushes Milas body as controlled but hard up against the sky as he can. His muscles strain but the solid weight of Mila goes surprisingly easy up and he stretches his arms to a straight position, trying not to completely drop her as he moves his arms back down. When their back in their starting position his arms feel like jelly and he’s sure he’s going to have limp arms in the morning. Luckily for him, it's his day of. 

“Wow” Mila says, still laying across his chest. “I'm so turned on right now.”

Yuuri yelps, pushing her of him and scrambles of the ground, blush returning tenfold as he stares down at the ground, hands fidgeting. Mila just giggles as Phichit and Yuuko laugh. Yuuri has a hard time seeing what's funny about the whole situation. 

“Key key key!” Phicht demands, holding his hands out like a cup. Mila reaches in to her pocket, pulling out their eight keychain. 

Just as they are about to leave, heading towards the warehouse’s cell, a golf cart skids up next to them coming so close that Yuuri and Yuuko have to jump out of the way so they don't get hit. In it sits a blond scrawny teenager with a leopard printed hoodie, snarling as he looks at Mila. 

“Hey! Watch out! You can't just drive around and almost hit people. Aren't you too young to drive any way?” Mila asks, waving her arms around her, voice rising. 

“Shut up hag, do you want your food or not?” The teenager asks, scroll permanent on his face. 

“Yeah, gimme gimme” Mila says, making grabby hands. 

The teenager rolls his eyes and then throws a brown paper bag at her, probably with food in it, before stepping on the gas again, driving away. Mila tsks her tongue as she looks after him.

“Little Yura. Always so angry. Can't believe he and Victor are cousins.” Mila says more to herself then to her personnel, all seemingly still shaken up about the hasty encounter. “Well of you go, don’t want to keep Otabek and Leo waiting. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, its going good for our small team. Next time we get an Otabek pov! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	23. Trapped at Aria - part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek meets Yuri Plisertski while the Ice Castle team try to overcome the Warehouse cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the cell is basically 'Dizzy Bat' but without the bat thing. We don't do that in Sweden we just run. 
> 
> Enjoy some OtaYu, im a little weak for those two.

Otabek started at the warehouse two years ago. He had applied for a summer job and then stayed after graduation, ering some money to help his parents while he still lives at home. The work is sociable enough without being suffocating. Going to the different units delivering goods, helping out where there’s a need. But the best part was his closest colleague. Leo joined six months after Otabek did. They are a good team. They share the same values. They are both hard working, believe in helping people and enjoy a good prank. If anybody didn't behave, being careless with their orders, the warehouse makes sure they don’t do it again. It’s a great pastime when things are slow, coming up with new pranks. 

The warehouse has used the same cell at ‘Trapped at Aria’ for as long as the park has been open, the tradition feared as much as it’s loved. It takes place at the small beach by the lake, sand perfekt to soften the blow when the participant falls, the water adding a dimension to it. Otabek has waded out into the lake countless times to pick people up, throwing them over his shoulder, walking back to shore as the participants are overcome by dizziness. Leo always laughs so much Otabek sometimes thinks he’s going to choke. 

The cell is fairly simple. Run up to a sick about one meter high laying fifteen meters ahead on the ground. Pick it up, put one of the ends into the sand and place your forehead on the other. Spin ten laps around the stick and then run back to where you started, all in under two minutes. Well, none of them could actually run back. Mostly it was crawling for those who managed to stay on the sand. And the ones that ended up in the water, well, Otabek walked out and picked them up before they drowned. 

He looks at Leo who is hunched over holding his stomach as laughter rips thru him, heartfelt and joyus. Head thrown back, half long brown hair dangling back. Otabek chuckles, half at the participant scrambling on the ground trying to find their balance, half at his friend's joy. The team that just failed the cell, the third one of five, are laughing and cheering as their teammate, Mickey they called him, tries to get up from the ground. Leo continues to laugh and has to wipe tears away when a golf cart comes driving up, a new team walking up after it. In the golf cart sits a boy, probably around Otabek’s age, medium length, blond hair framing his face, emerald green intense eyes searching the area for something. He’s beautiful. Strong but pretty. Otabek’s heart jumped I his chest. Fierce eyes lands on him and he gulps, shivers running thru his entire body. Wow. 

They boy stares at him for a minute, pink staring to dust his cheeks. So so pretty. After awhile they boy starts to fidget, looking down at his leopard printed shirt before he locks eyes with Otabek again. 

“Hey, what are you staring at?” The pretty boy asks. Otabek’s sure he hasn't seen him before. He would have remembered someone with so much fire. He must not work in one of the restaurants or stores. They have meet most of the game personnel and the mobil squad as well. Attractions then? Or the water park? They boy’s still staring at him and oh, perhaps he should say something. He’s probably being rude. 

“Cool shirt.” Otabek says, nodding towards the leopard printed hoodie and then immediately feels like a fool because of all the things to say. But it is a cool shirt, the boy deserves to know, not many in this park dress that rad. 

The boy seems to falter at the compliment, fire still burning in his eyes but now more mellow, not raging. Its breathtaking. Otabek can't look away. 

“Oh, uhm- thanks. I mean I know thats why I wear it. “ They boy answers, flicking his bang out of his eyes just to have it fall back down, covering his left eye.

“Of course” Otabek answers trying to come up with something new to say. 

“I have food.” The boy says, picking up two paper bags and steps out of the cart, heading over to Otabek with them reached in front of him. 

“Thats cool” Otabek answers, reaching out grabbing the bags. The boy seems at lost at what to do now, searching the area with his eyes, kicking the ground. Otabek takes a leap, hoping he’s not wrong. 

“Not competing?” Otabek asks because he does not want the boy to go just yet.

The boy huffs. “Yeah like i want to hang around those idiots” He simply states. 

“Do you want to stay and watch? Its pretty fun. “ Otabek says, gesturing to the cell. The old team has left and Leo is sizing up the new one, explaining what to do. It’s a small team, only three people dressed in very different costumes.The two boys are wearing extremely skin tight outfits and the girl is in hockey gear. Strange. 

“What is about?” The boy asks.

“They run up to the pole, circle it ten times and then try to get back.” Otabek explains as the dark skinned boy in a helmet takes his starting position. 

“Sounds lame, who can't do that?” The boy scofs. And Otabek just smiles, leaning back against the wall behind them. 

“Just watch” He says as the participant darts forward as Leo yells “GO!”

Otabek doesn't watch the cell unfold, to busy looking at the boy next to him as his eyes light up, lips parting in a smile before he breaks out into a brawly laugh. It's amazing. He laughs and laughs until his body shakes and Otabek can't contain his smile as he watches. He doesnt see if the team gets the key, does not see if Leo offers them to try to get the extra one. He only sees the boy turn towards him smile on his face as he says.

“That was cool. Im Yuri”

“Nice to meet you Yuri. I’m Otabek”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, Yuuri gets wired vibes from Car Bin and get some disappointing news. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	24. Trapped at Aria - part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ice Castle team chat's with one of the other teams and Yuuri get some upsetting news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During the last chapter: Phichit totally got the key but he fell so hard on his ass as he did.

With twelve keys dangling in the metal ring swaying in Yuuko’s grip they come out victorious from Cao Bin’s cell. Two of the teammates had been tasked with placing items in the exact same order without seeing the others items. This had apparently been an easy cell, the team they meet on the way there disclosing that all the teams had passed it. Yuuko and Phichit had been fast but efficient and sometimes giggling, making Yuuri nervous that they wouldn't finish it on time. Cao Bin had been giving Yuuri weird glances the entire time they were there. Probably because Yuuri looks so ridiculous in his costume. Yuuri had tried to smile and gave a comment about Phicht choosing the teams outfits but Cao Bin had said nothing, just pulling up his phone and ignoring Yuuri’s comment. 

The extra key had been won by reciting five items from Cao Bin’s restaurant menu which Yuuri can do, since he was there with Victor for lunch just a few days ago. The entire team agreed that the cell had been rather boring next to the other once and hoped that the last two, Victor and Chris cell’s, would be more of a challenge. 

The sky has begin to darken, lamp post in the park staringt to light up in the dusk. It cast the park in a unfamiliar cozy atmosphere as the team walk across the big bridge separating the go-cart land with the caroucells. Around them they can hear chanting, cheating and screams of despair as other teams fight to win keys. Yuuri can't help but wonder how the other teams have fended. The Ice Castle team has fought hard, cells tough and challenging. But they have taken every key they have had the chance to. Maybe they are in the lead. Wouldn't that be a shock for all the other big teams that have been cahainting for glory all night. 

As they come up to the entrance to the tivoli where Chris and Victor’s cells are located they meet the kiosk team who are just leaving. Their cotton candy costumes are not as fluffy as they were at the start but they are smiling as they greet them, many keys hanging from their metal ring. 

“Hi team, you look great!” One of the girls called as the crossed.

“Aw, you are to sweet” Phicht commented, grin huge at his word pun. The girls laughed as well, Yuuko and Yuuri rolled their eyes. “Any tips?” Phichit asked when the laughter had died down. 

“Oh, the extra key from Chris is easy, it's the same every year - he wants a kiss. And if it's good he will give you a key.” The girls giggled. 

“Yeah, we asked if we could kiss Victor as well but Chris said he has a boyfriend now so no luck there.” Another girl commented, pout on her face. The rest of the conversation faded away for Yuuri. Victor had a boyfriend? Of course he did. Yuuri really shouldn't be surprised. Victor was fun and kind and breathtakingly beautiful. Of course he would have someone who loved him. It wasn't more than right. It still hurt though. The last couple of weeks getting to know Victor had been great. Yuuri had been a little shocked that the other man wanted to hang out, coming by the Ice Castle just to talk, to Yuuri. But Victor really was fun to be around and Yuuri couldn't get enough. It did nothing to sooth his crush which seemed to be growing bigger with each encounter. And somewhere Yuuri had began to hope, just a small silver that maybe he could have a chance. Or maybe he could ask Victor to give him a chance to have a chance. They had yet to have that coffee outside of work yet but Yuuri had hoped that if his anxiety wasn't to loud that day that he could woo Victor, spoil him like he deserved. Like he was entitled to. Yuuri really hopes that this boyfriend loves Victor like the angel he is. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw that some of you were worried that its Vicchan that's the bad news but don't worry, no doggies were harmed during the making of this fic. 
> 
> Next time:   
> What did Cao Bin do on his phone while the Ice Castle team were completing hi cell, not texting Victor did he?


	25. Trapped at Aria - part 6 - a text message conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cao Bin informs Victor of what he thinks of Yuuri's costume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ThristyVictorNikiforov

**Cao Bin:** Your boyfriend is here now

 

**Victor:** Really? They are at your cell now?

 

**Victor:** Are they headed this way soon? They haven't been yet.

 

**Cao Bin:** Yes. They only have yours and Chris left

 

**Cao Bin:** looks like they've gotten all the keys so far

 

**Victor:** Oh he’s so good. talented. Weve only meet one more team that has done that

 

 **Victor:**  all the cell's

 

**Victor** : I bet he’s the one that bench pressed Mila. 

 

**Cao Bin** : Who had done all the cell's?

 

**Victor:** Water park with that Jamie Jack that walk around shouting things, saying he’s going to come after my job. They had CelestLion and Anya left

 

**Cao Bin:** Jean-Jacques? 

 

**Victor:** Maybe dont know dont care

 

**Victor** : he was loud I don't enjoy loud so I tuned him out

 

**Cao Bin:** They are leaving now

 

 **Cao Bin:**  Yuuri's team that is

 

**Victor:** OMG i cant wait

 

**Victor:** Is he hot?

 

**Victor:** LOL in his costume i mean he’s always hot

 

**Cao Bin:** all i can say is that they will definitely beat the water park in the costume competition 

 

**Victor:** Wow okay

 

**Cao Bin:** He’s hot. Maybe you should prepare because otherwise you're going to freak like you do every time you see him. Melt in to a puddle or something

 

**Victor:** Oh i think i see them

 

**Victor:** omg

 

**Victor:** OMG

 

**Victor:**  gott to go im going to eat him now bye

 

**Cao Bin:** We are not allowed to have sex in the park Victor

  
**Cao Bin:** Victor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small quick update today, more to come soon.
> 
> Next time:  
> Victor gets confused, Yuuko gets excited, Phichit gets wet, Chris gets frustrated and Yuuri gets answers.


	26. Trapped at Aria - part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is a very good friend. And Phichit gets wet, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all leave such sweet comments, thank you all! <3
> 
> If you like things that I write, I posted a Christmas inspired fic that you can check out here;
> 
>  
> 
> [The Tale of Victor Nikiforov's Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977822)

Victor can unfortunately not eat Yuuri straight away, no matter how delicious he looks in his costume. Seriously. Victor had no idea that kind of Eros was hiding underneath those horrible work clothes and Yuuri’s ordinary hoodies. It takes all of Victor’s selfrestrant no to leave his position, throw Yuuri over his shoulder and walk away from the crowd. Another team approaches Victor's cell first and he has to be a good manager and handle them before he can devour Yuuri. He tries to at least throw Yuuri a wink but when he catches Yuuri’s gaze he stops.

Yuuri’s smile is stiff, unlike the soft and joyous expression he usually wears. The smile doesn't reach his eyes. Is Yuuri sad? Cao Bin had said that they had won all the keys so far so it can’t be that. Did someone make Yuuri sad? Did something happen? Victor's need to be next to Yuuri changes character but Victor can’t break away now. He doesn't have any claim too Yuuri or his feelings, but someone so wonderful should never look that sad. One of the teammates in the team waiting to do Victors sell puts his hand on Victor's bare shoulder and whispers something in his ear. It’s probably supposed to be some sort of seduction but Victore doesn't hear what's being said, to focused on the slope of Yuuri's hanging shoulders. It does break the spell partly though and Victor turns, ready to instruct the team in front of while while shrugging of the unwelcome hand.

________________________________________________________________________

Something's wrong with Yuuri. Chris sees it instantly. While Yuuri is shy and sort of uncomfortable around him he has never looked like this. He looks completely defeated and the smile he sends Victor is heartbreaking, even when Chris is not on the receiving end of it. His first though is that Victor probably did something but his best friend should have mentioned that. Maybe something happened outside of the park. Chris glances over to the other teammates that are smiling and laughing, seemingly unaware of how distressed Yuuri looks. Strange.

Chris is leaning casually against The Lighthouse, a small down drop attraction, waiting for them. He tries to lighten the mood with a wink and a wolf whistle as they approach. Phichit grins widely at that and Yuuko blushes but Yuuri, who usually hides his face or shakes his head at Chris flirtations doesn't seem to even register it. His eyes seem glued towards Victor’s cell. Chris turns a little to see one of the employees from Cao Bin’s restaurant caressing Victor’s shoulder. Victor shrugs it of, like he does with most advances towards him, but the damage seems to have been done. Yuuri looks even more heartbroken than before. Chris never would have thought something so simple could set anyone of. Victor gets hit on all the time, shurly Yuuri must know this.

“Hi Chris!” Phichit says as the team approaches, still smiling big.

“Hi team, don’t you look delicious” Chris says, still trying to wrap his head around the situation going on with Victor’s new fling thing. Phichit does a twirl and god that is a fine body. Phichit is very cute and fun and Chris has considered asking the young man out but it really hasn't really clicked yet. He gives Phichit another whistle though because he certainly earned it.

“Soooo how do we win?” Yuuko asks, making Chris laugh. Clearly she’s a competitive one.

“Well, one of you get to sit your pretty little ass down in to The Lighthouse. I then give you a bucket of water balloons. I will then start the ride. Your job is to make sure as many balloons as possible end up in the bucket that your teammates are holding on the ground. If you get over ten or I think you deserved it you get the key.” Christ says, wiggling his eyebrows. This usually causes Yuuri to ether blush and hide his face in his hands or rolls his eyes, but none of that happens. Insted, Yuuri’s eyes are still lingering towards Victor. A really bad feeling is seeping thru Chris now. Like if he doesn't do something there will be some big misunderstanding. Deciding to take charge, Chris proclaims that he will decide which positions the teammates will have. He puts Yuuko into the small kid friendly attraction and places Phichit with an empty bucket on the ground. He then yanks Yuuri with him in to the control booth to start the ride. He’s just about to ask what is going on but Yuuri, surprisingly, beats him to it.

“Is that Victors boyfriend?” He asks looking towards Victor’s cell. Chris frowns and follows Yuuri’s eyes again to see the same employee running his hand up Victor’s side, who takes half a step to get away.

“No, why would you think that?” Chris asks because it's absurd. Of course Victor’s not dating that guy. He’s dating Yuuri.

“One of the kiosk girls said. And he keeps touching him so i though. Never mind, it's not any of my business.” Yuuri says turning towards the ride where Yuuko is dangling her legs with one water balloon in each hand, waiting. Chris starts the attraction but doesn't turn away from Yuuri. What is he talking about? Unless? _Oh. Victor you fool._

“Victor doesn't have a boyfriend” Chris says, shrugging. He tries to look casual, as if he’s not ready to strangle his best friend right now for being such an air head and not making his intentions with Yuuri clear.

“What? But she said-?” Yuuri starts but Chris cuts him off.

“That’s something we say sometimes, to get of unwanted attention.” Chris says as Yuuko hits Phichit straight in the face with the first water balloon.

“Oh. Yeah I guess he gets that alot” Yuuri says, now fidgeting with his hands. _Crap_. Chris isn't really all that good with this kind of stuff but it's pretty obvious that Yuuri has some self esteem issues. Speaking plainly might be the only way to go here. Victor can yell at him later if it backfires. The first two water balloons find their way into the bucket.

“Victor really likes you Yuuri.”

Everything's quiet for a while, only sound that can be heard is Yuuko’s delighted laughter as one balloon hits Phicht in the chest while another two bounces down in to the container.

“Oh, yeah he’s always nice so.” Yuuri says. Chris doesn't dare to turn to look at him because if he does he might strangle him for being so oblivious.

“No, Yuuri. I'm saying that Victor doesn't have a boyfriend. He really likes you. You know, as boyfriend material.” With that, Yuuri drops the metal ring with the teams keys as Yuuko places three fast throws of water balloons that Phichit plunges to catch.

“What?” Yuuri says, all wide eyed and shocked staring up at Chris. The ride is slowing down now and Yuuko is throwing all the balloons she’s got, not even aiming any more as Phichit throws himself left and right to try to catch them.

“He likes you. You like him, obviously. Just take him out on a date so I don't have to listen to the pining.” Chris states before walking out of the booth to see how the other Ice Castle team members fended. He knows he was sort of harsh but maybe that's the only way the information would have sunk in.

He walks over to the dripping wet Phichit who hands over the bucket for counting. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11.

“Congratulations! Eleven balloons and one dripping wet boy. Just how i like it. Here, one key!” Christ says, handing over the keychain to Phicht who’s still panting a little but smiles big. Before Chris can understand what is happening someone places a big wet kiss on his cheek. As he turns, he spots Yuuko holing out her hand like a cup, grinning widely.

“Another key please” She demands, proud smile playing on her lips.

_______________________________________________________________________

The team loses Victors cell, like almost all teams have until now. It’s only the team from the water park that has managed to complete it so far. It's good. Victor doesn't really care about the other teams right now, he would rather watch Yuuri in his costume, and maybe find out what has him so sad. So when the team scurries away to find their final cell Victor starts walking over toward Chris cell and the Ice Castle team. He spots Yuuko throwing herself at Chris for a big wet kiss on the cheek. Phichit is bouncing up and down laughing and Chris has a happy grin on his face. Victor can’t spot Yuuri though.

Where did he go?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Did Yuuri run away?
> 
> Next time:  
> Where did Yuuri go? How will the Ice Castle team deal with Victors cell?
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	27. Trapped at Aria - part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say Eros?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im really enjoying writing this, they are so precious and fun. Its good to be able to mix in some of the other characters as well. This is the second to last chapter of the Trapped at Aria arc, and then we will fall back in to the routine of the park for a while. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know you have been longing for something like this for a while.

Phichit and Yuuko walk with their arms linked toward Victor’s cell, smilingly brightly, seemingly unfazed by the fact that Yuuri isn’t with them. In their metal ring dangle the two new keys that Chris gave them, apparently pleased with the peck on the cheek from Yuuko. 

“Well you’re a small one.” Victor comments on the team’s size as they approach, trying not to sound to prying. It’s probably failing immensely but neither Yuuko or Phicht mention it. 

“Naah, Yuuri just went to the restroom, should be back soon.” Phichit says as water still drips from his costume on to the pavement. Victor lets out a sigh of relief. Hopefully everything's okay with Yuuri, even though he did give him such weird looks before. 

“So, how many do you need for this? Should we wait?” Yuuko asks, eying the attraction behind him. There standing next to one of the kid friendly attractions, lines of trucks on a small rail. The trucks can hold two adults and two kids at most. It’s the favorite among most of the small children that visit the park.

“Oh, umh you two can go if you want to. I give all teams two tries since it's kind of hard. The trucks will circle the track three times. Throughout the course there is rings placed, one of you will sit in the top seats of the truck, trying to tread said rings on to the stick - blindfolded. The other one will sit in the cabin of the truck, and guide the one on top to where the rings are. If you get five or more rings, you win the key.” Victor explain, eyes still searching for Yuuri. This is the fourteenth time he has given this information tonight, it comes without thinking now. Phichit and Yuuko are just gaping at him, then at each other and then back at him. 

“That insane!” Phichit exclaims at the same time as Yuuko says;

“Has anybody succeeded?”

“One team has.” Victor states, shrugging. 

The two Ice Castle members look at eachother again and without a word, turns towards each other and folds their right hands into fists, resting them in their own the palm of their left hand. Then in unison they count;

“Rock, papper, scissors” 

With each word they hit the fist down into the palm before revealing their choices. Yuuko has chosen paper as Phichit has taken rock, leaving Yuuko with the win. Victor can’t help but smile at the as Yuuo raises her hands above her head and cheers, smiling widely. 

“You get to be blindfolded” She informs Phichit who pouts, but only for a second. 

“Well that was effective.” Victor teases and Yuuko, still grinning, turns towards him.

“Its Ice Castle justice. It's how we divide the most unwanted tasks.”

Leave it to Mila to have her personnel solve who does what without getting involved, sticking them with Rock paper scissors. He’s convinced she will be able to blow some life in to the game personnel who has been looking a little glum lately when she switches positions. 

“Alright, let's get you into those trucks.” Victor says, turning towards the attraction. 

He gets Phichit up into the miniature truck and pulls down the black blindfold over his eyes and strapping him into the seat. Yuuko gets in to the very small truck cabin and Victor closes the door, making sure it locks. Victor then hands the long stick to Phichit and fastly takes five steps back. One of the personnel from games had almost poked his eyes out and he would like to escape this night without physical damage. He looks them over from a distance, counts down and presses the power button making the truck flow forward in its half fast pace. 

“Victor” a smooth voice calls out from behind him. Victor turns, a little startled by someone calling him unexpectedly. 

Seeing Yuuri in costume up close is even more breathtaking then Victor could have imagined. His hair slicked back, looking perfect, not like he has just run around an amusement park doing crazy games. The costume hugs his body just right, like it was made for him. The mesh showing of enough skin to be mesmerising without vulgar. Victor can't look away. If he could choose, maybe he never  would. Victor’s feelings for Yuuri grow so fast, like a hurricane sweeping thru him and he has a hard time catching up. Yuuri’s leaning against one of the pillar holding up the roof. His hip is cocked, forming his body in a delicious curves, making Victor’s heart race. 

Yuuri pushes back from the pillar and takes striding steps towards him, hips swaying as he moves. The movement is enticing and Victor stands straighter, longing to close the distance but scared of what this is, what they are. Yuuri looks different from when they’ve met before, there is a decisiveness in his eyes and boldness in his movements. Yuuri doesn't stop until he’s right in front of Victor, only inches from their chests touching. Yuuri looks down at first, eyes hidden under dark lashes. Victor longs to see them, know what Yuuri is feeling. He seems frozen to the ground, unable to move as he waits for Yuuris next action. The action comes and Victors blood feels like it's on fire as Yuuris soft fingers skim over the sides of Victor's torso as Yuuri’s eyes find his again, deep and beautiful as always. His hands continue to move, slow and so soft as his fingertips move from the light fabric of the toga up to Victor’s exposed skin at his neck and down his bare arms, leaving goose bumps in its wake. When Yuuri hands reach Victor’s, he laces their fingers together and gives a small squeeze. The decisiveness is still burning strong in his eyes, soft smile spreading on his face. 

“I like your costume, it suits you.” Yuuri sais and his voice takes Victor’s breath away once again, was it always so lovely?

“I like yours to. Very Eros.” Victor admits when he finds his voice. Yuuri’s smile widens and then, then Yuuri bites his lip on the left side and it does all kinds of funny things to Victor’s heart.  Yuuri laughs and its radiant and lovely. 

“Your know..” Yuuri starts, fire in his eyes pinning Victor to his place. “The first time I saw you I thought you must be an angel. I'm glad to see I was right.” Victor grips Yuuris hands tighter because that’s so beautiful that Victor finds himself dizzy. People call Victor sexy and hot all the time. Yuuri is the first to call him an angel.

“Are you free tomorrow? Can I take you for that coffee?” Yuuri asks, eyes suddenly a little unsure. Victors nods because even if it is true that ha has the day of, he would happily call in sick if it meant he could spend his time with Yuuri. Yuuri’s smile is radiant and it feels like sunlight on a cold winter's day. 

“It’s a date” Victor agrees and Yuuri’s smile widens even more as that gorgeous blush dusts his cheeks pink. Victor is smiling to, probably just as wide and silly. 

“It's a date.” Yuuri echos. He leans in and before Victor understand what's happening Yuuri’s soft lips has left a light touch on his cheek and then retreated. Victor feels like his heart is about to beat out of his chest it pounds so hard. He’s in a daze as Yuuri retreat, hands pulling out of his as Phicht and Yuuko comes of the attraction, stick filled with rings. Victor doesn't know if they really succeeded or cheated but he doesn't care. He gives Phichit the two keys, one for the cell and the extra, without even asking them to solve the riddle. He has a date with Yuuri, tomorrow. That's all that matters. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	28. Trapped at Aria - part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The award ceremony of the Trapped at Aria event, and Yuuri gets an unexpected request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi!   
> I know you all say I update fast but I any time a spend more than two days writing on Aria I feel like I've been away from it for weeks. I hope to be able to continue to update in the same pace thru the holidays. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the last chapter of this arc.

Yuuri feel like he’s floating towards the prize ceremony. He has a date. With Victor. Victor who thinks Yuuri is boyfriend material. And who said yes. To a date! With Yuuri!! And Yuuri kissed him on the cheek. He can't believe he did that. After the conversation with Chris Yuuri had sprinted to the nearby bathroom, took a long hard look in the mirror and decided that if he was going to be good enough for Victor he needed to get himself together, show Victor just how much he wanted this. It had been extremely scary and exhilarating. Phichit is gushing about something next to him but Yuuri haven't heard a word, the feeling of Victor's skin against his lips still tingling, running shivers down his spine.  

Yuuri follows Yuuko up the bleachers as Phichit walks over to Minako with the other team captains to hand in their metal ring with keys for counting. The managers come back to and Yuuri's heart lurches in his chest when Victor come into the stage area, White wings swaying beautifully behind him. Yuuri can't believe it. That this ANGEL (!) could feel anything for Yuuri. He’s going to take care of it for as long as he’s allowed.  Phichit comes up to sit beside him and bounces his legs in a nervous manner. 

“We got all the keys we could. It should be enough.” Phichit states, eyeing the stage were Minako and Mari is discussing something. Yuuri doesn't care about winning anymore. He feels like he already has. 

A hush falls over the bleaches as everyone's attention turn towards Minako.The anticipation is almost touchable as everyone is anxious to find out how they did. 

“Alright! Good job teams. There has been a lot of fighting and hard work this year and I’m always proud of that.” Minako starts, turing to look at the teams. “I’ve heard that the managers has once again decided to hand out extra keys and while I don't approve there is not much to do about it now, the extra keys are valid.” At that statement cheers arupt and the managers grin widely, shoulder bumping behind Minako on the stage. 

“So without further ado, let me tell you who the managers have voted for best costume. With six out of ten votes…  The Mobil Squad as The Aria Train has taken the prize, this adds another key to your bunch. “ MInako says and the Mobil squad cheers loudly as some other teams groan over their loss. Next to Yuuri, Phichit's breath hitches. 

"Its okay Peach, we got a lot of other keys." Yuuko comforts. 

“So, from third place; with twelve keys - The Game team!” Minako exclaimes and the game team cheer on the left bleacher. Yuuri can spot Guang Hong and Sara embracing, skipping up and down. 

“And on second place, with fourteen keys - The Water Park!” a collective gasp is heard and Yuuri's mind is racing because, if the Water park only got forteen keys and they have sixteen then.. 

Minako's voice is loud and Phichit has already grabbed Yuuri hand so tight its cutting of his circulation  “And the winners with 16 keys - THE ICE CASTLE!” 

Phichit is screaming and jumping up and down dragging Yuuri with him as Yuuko is dancing that ridiculous victory dance next to him. All Yuuri can do is laugh as the joy seeps in to him. On the stage Mila is also jumping up and down with the biggest proudest smile Yuuri as ever seen, even prouder than when they broke the parks sale record. They hurry down the stairs towards the stage as they are embarrassed by Mila and the Minako for quick hugs and then drinking tickets are pushed into his hands as the bleachers applaud their win. The sky is dark now, the clock just after midnight. Yuuri can't believe this day. As Phichit embrace him in the tightest hug Yuuri has ever received, he locks eyes with Victor who is smiling big towards him. Yuuri’s heart jumps in his chest again and it must be dangerous, having his heart act this way. Yuuri isn't sure if he likes it or not. Right now he docent care, adrenaline flowing thru his veins. 

The bleaches are fastly emptying and Yuuri is just about to walk of the stage to try to find Mari who seems to have disappeared in the victory celebrations when someone calls him. 

“Yuuri, do you have a minute?” Minako asks and Yuuri turns faster then he ever has. He and Minako really haven't talked much since Yuuri started working in her park and Yuuri can't begin to understand what she could want to talk to him about. But he nods and steps over, because you don't turn down the CEO. 

“Could you come to my office tomorrow? Me and Lilia would like a word with you. Around ten?” MInako asks, small smile playing on her lips. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY - congratulations team! and OMG Yuuri what did you do? (Well I know don't I?)
> 
> Thank you for reading I appreciate all of you. I would love for you to come find me on social media, lets gush about YOI. It takes up half of my brain power. Th other half is food.   
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	29. Promotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri goes to the meeting with Minako and Lilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: The start on a panic attack. 
> 
> Guys! You totally called me on this! But its true I have been hinting for a while. Enjoy!

Yuuri’s hands are damp with sweat as he wipes them on his pants for the tenth time since he sat down in the waiting area in the main office office space. It was here he had his interview with Lilia that got him this job six months ago. He wonders if this would all end now. Yuuri can't think of something he could have done that would have gotten him into so much trouble that he needs to come in the morning after the biggest personnel event to talk to the head of park restaurants and the CEO. Yuuri smacks his dry lips and wipes his hands on his dark jeans again. 

Could it be because he kissed Victor's cheek yesterday? Does Aria have a rule about employee relationships? Yuuri had not read anything about it in the manual and he had read that thing cover to cover twice before he started. Would they fire Yuuri or just talk to him about it if that was the case? Would Yuuri have to promise to keep away from Victor? Yuuri isn't sure if he can do that. He really likes Victor. And Chris said Victor likes him. The thought of giving that up, giving Victor up, before they've even started makes a dull pain erupt in Yuuris chest. Before he can make a decision, Lilia appears and Yuuri stands, wiping his hands on his jeans one last time. 

“Yuuri, good to see you. Come.” Lilia states, sharp face almost soft, as she walks down one of the three corridors, Yuuri scrambling to follow. Lilia does not look angry at least. They walk down the short white hallway and then Lilia knocks once before stepping into an office holding the door open for Yuuri to follow. Behind an oak desk with piles and piles of paper and folders and one laptop sits CEO of Aria Amusement Park’s, holding a cup between her two hands, blowing softly at the warm liquid. 

“Good morning” She says as they enter, waving her right hand towards two red armchairs. Lilia takes two long confident steps over, Yuuri following hasty before slumping down, eyes darting between the two women. Minako smiles towards him before setting the mug down, leaning forward. 

“So Yuuri. I know we haven't talked much but I have been hearing a lot about you. The Ice Castle, like all our restaurants, are like a little universe of its own but still you have been recognised by colleagues as well as others working in the park.” Minako starts, leaning even further forward. “Lilia here says you’ve been keeping the Castle in tip top shape while Mila has been helping the other managers with the computer difficulties we had a couple of weeks ago. Mila agrees. Do you like working at The Ice Castle?” 

Yuuri has trouble understanding what Minako is saying. He’s getting praised? But he hasn't done anything special, has he? And why did he have to come in on his free day to be told he’s doing good?

“Uhm. Yes. I enjoy it very much” He finally answers when his mind catches up to him and the fact that he was asked a question. Minako grins widely, like she’s won something which is weird because Yuuri didn't really say anything out of the ordinary, did he? Lilia nods approvingly next to him and he doesnt understand whats happening…

“Would you like to manage it?” Minako asks and Yuuri's mind freezes. And then hurls in to motion, thoughts scrambling to catch up.

“What!?” He asks, a little to loudly, making both women in the office wince. Yuuri takes a deep breath, trying to steady himself. 

“Sorry” He breaths, looking down on the floor. “I just don’t understand  Mila-.”

“Mila feels she needs a new challenge. Has for a while. She will be managing games as soon as she can be replaced at the Castle. She has recommended you. She had no other suggestions.” Lilia states and Yuuri looks up. Her face is blank, showing no indication to if she agrees or not. 

“We agree.” Minako says from her desk. Yuuri turns back to her, her expression is more tender now. Understanding perhaps. “I know this is sudden but we really think you would be a good fit Yuuri. From what I’ve heard you excel at all positions at the Castle, you have good relations with the warehouse as well as the other employees in the Caste and some of the managers.  A hard worker, good at instructing the mobil squad when they come and you make sure everything gets taken care of to make the restaurant run smoothly when Mila’s absent. It's everything we look for for someone in to take over her position.”

Yuuri is baffled. They are really serious? Yuuri doesn't know how to respond to this. It's a huge responsibility, and he isn't sure if he’s ready. But they think he is. Mila thinks he is. Mari is always telling Yuuri who he doesn't see his potential. Maybe she’s right. Maybe he should try. 

“Okay” He agrees with a shaky breath. Minako looks pleased while Lilia still looks unfaced. 

“Great!” You can have two days with Mila to go thru everything you both feel you need to know. And then im sure you can use her as a resource when she mover over if you need it. “ Minako explain and Yuuri is just nodding because  _ holy shit _ what has he done? What did he just agreed to? Yuuri just nods along, trying to push down the rising panic that threatens to take over. He needs to get out of this office and freak out somewhere. 

Luckily, Minako rises and so does Lilia and Yuuri follows and then they're all shaking hands and Yuuri is escorted out of the office by Lilia and then he just walks and walks and the static in his mind grows louder and louder. He should go find Mari hide under her desk until he can wrap his mind around that they want him to manage an entire restaurant. The busiest in the park and  _ crap what has Yuuri done.  _ He’s sure that he’s tethering on the edge of a panic attack and just then, a warm hand wraps around his wrist and he turns just to come face to face with warm comforting blue eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Yuuri, his mind is working against him.
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	30. Human Octopus Yuuri Katsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor is nervous about his date with Yuuri and thur a sting of events lands him exactly where he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY VICMAS Y'ALL. 
> 
> I hope your having happy holidays wherever you are. Family and celebrations can be tough, just remember that you deserve love unconditionally.

Victor is leaning against the fence that separates the office spaces and the park, flicking thru his phone. He’s updated his instagram three times without anything actually updating, anxiously throwing glances towards the gate that leads to the main office where Mari said Yuuri is. Victor frowns. They had decided to meet after lunch but Victor was nervous and had after pacing the apartment chosen to go and drop of some paperwork at the park to try to get his mind of what he was going to wear. Victor doesn't know if Mari really meant to tell him that Yuuri was here on his free day but she did and now Victor just has to see him because its Yuuri and because it's highly unusual for Minako to call a meeting with the staf. Victor just wants to make sure Yuuri’s okay. 

He hears the door to the main office creek open and then beautiful Yuuri comes into view. Victor straightens and puts away his phone to great him. Maybe he can even get a hug. He has never huge Yuuri before but he always looks so cuddly. Victor assumes Yuuri gives the best hugs. Yuuri's in one of his regular hoodies and jeans,  hair fluffy like he recently showered and is nervously flicking with his glasses. Something is wrong. Victor hasn’t known Yuuri for very long but he has watched him as much as humanly possible for the last couple of weeks and he is now an expert in Yuuri manuriems. Or well, somewhat anyway. Yuuri is rarely relaxed, shoulder always a little pinched and stiff. Brows slightly furrowed. This is different, this is worse. Yuuri looks as wrung up as a violin string, ready to snap if anyone wounds him just another millimeter. Something big has happened, it must have. 

Victor should stay away, he’s really not good with emotions. Chris usually says that he calls Victor when he has a problem because than he will just get mad at Victor for giving bad advice and then at least he's not sad anymore and Victor guesses that that’s good? Or something. But Victor doesn't want Yuuri to be angry. Especially not with him. But he doesn't want him too look so lost either. He wants Yuuri to feel good. Smile that beautiful smile of his that he only uses on people that he really likes. Like Phicht or Yuuko. And Victor. Without even coming to a decision Victor steps forward just as Yuuri is about to pass him, not seeing him. He takes a solid grip around Yours wrist and then Victor yanks because Yuuri is on his way away from him and now Victor's getting worried. Yuuri turns and then his gorgeous brown eyes widen for a second. 

“Victor” He breathes and then Victor can't see Yuuri’s face anymore because Yuuri has stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck, standing on his tiptoes, burying his face in Victor’s neck. For a second Victor is exploding with joy because Yuuri is hugging him. Yuuri's hugging him so tight and it so nice and warm and cuddly. Victor wraps his arms around Yours waist and lets himself sink in to the embrace. He dosen't care were they are or who sees. This is all he could ever had hoped for. Yuuri angels his head up, resting his chin on Victor's shoulder, eyes searching his. Yours waist feels warm and solid under his grip, Victor cant help but think that Yuuri must do some sort of exercise to have this kind of waist, slim and toned. He turns his head a little, nose brushing Yuuri’s forehead as he dose. Yuuri smells amazing. Like cherries and Vanilla and Victor tries to take an as deep breath as possible as well as be silent because people usually don't appreciate being smelled. 

“Yuuri?” He asks tentatively, not wanting to break the spell but desperate to know what's going on. 

Yuuri angles his head down again, mouth resting against Victors clothed clavicle. It sends pleasant shivers down his spine, fantasy running amok with thoughts about how it would feel if Yuuri kissed the skin there. 

“Igotpromoted” Yuuri mumbles.

“I’m sorry what?” Victor askes, fabric of his shirt swallowing most of the sound. 

Yuuri raises his head again, body more steady now, like he’s grounded in the moment. he takes a deep breath and then calmly repeat;

“I got promoted.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time:  
> An angry kitten is searching for its prey. Who will they in list to get the job done?


	31. Operation finding Otabek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri had fucked up. Fucked up big time. He needed to fix it. Immediately.

Yuri had fucked up. Fucked up big time. He needed to fix it. Immediately. 

 

Yesterday, during the stupid Trapped at Aria event Yuri had been asked to drive around and deliver food to the cell holders and drive people who had gotten hurt to the infirmary. Basic stuff. His manager Anya had asked him if he would do it for some extra cash, since he had made it very fucking clear during one of the morning meetings the week prior that he would not join a team lead by JJ dressed as the thots from Baywatch even if he was paid in his own weight in cats. He would rather clean his cousin Victors shower drain. 

It had been an okay gig. People mostly left him alone, except that stupid red headed  _ baba _ who seemed to find it funny to get in Yuri’s business. Hell did he know why, he had only meet her last night. Yuri had of course yelled at her - because she deserved it. And then he had almost hit a couple of people with the golf cart and well, that was sort of uncalled for.

But that wasn't the fuck up. The fuck up was that he didn't have the guts to ask that super hot guy for his phone number, or even where he worked. Yuri hadn't seen him before which meant that it was unlikely that he would just stumble upon him by just working. He needed to find him. Not because he was needy or anything, he wasn’t  _ Victor,  _ but Otabek was cool and there were very few people who fit that category. 

The problem was how. He could ask Victor but he would never let Yuri hear the end of that. It wasn't worth it. Or maybe it was but only as a last resort. Yuri had a better plan though. Someone who owed him for kicking Victor of the ground multiple times. He had to talk to that disgusting flirt who couldn't keep his hands to himself. So, during his lunch break Yuri takes his lunchbox of Piroshki that he and his grandfather had done the night before and headed over to QP. Yuri usually hung around the waterpark for lunch, not really wanting to have to talk to people, but desperate times calls for desperate measures. He spotted the abomination they call Attractions Manager at one of the round tables, chatting with some girls. Yuri takes a deep breath and head over. Chris notice him as he approache the bench.

“Yura! To what to I owe the pleasure!” Chris says as Yuri flops down next to him. 

“I-.” Yuri starts and then bites his tongue. Shit. He should have rehearsed this before. Decided what to say so he doesn't make a fool of himself. Chris is watching him with those green eyes with amusement. Shit. He probably knows that Yuri wants something. Needs something. This is going to shit. 

“There was a guy-.”

“A guy? My my Yura. I didn't know you were looking.” Chris grins.

“Shut up idiot.” Yuri scowls. 

Chris clicks his tongue at him but stays quiet and well, thats always something. 

“He had dark hair and was by the beach. He had a cell there. “ Yuri says as he casts his eyes down, scraping with his nail against the softened wood of the table. Chris hums thoughtfully and Yuri glances up to see Chris biting the inside of his cheek in though. After a second he snaps his fingers.

“Otabek! He works at the warehouse.” 

Warehouse. That’s so cool. A grin spreads across Yuri’s face. Now he just has to figure out a way to meet. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	32. Sweet like cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *chanting* Date Date Date Date

Victor, like most normal people, is ecstatic that Yuuri got promoted. Thrilled even. He hugs Yuuri even tighter and then pulls away only to lace their fingers together to pull Yuuri out of the park, gushing about how he’s going to treat Yuuri to all the cakes he can eat. Yuuri doesn't dare to tell him that he could eat an entire bakary if he set his mind to it, especially in this emotional state. He doesn't say that he gains weight easily. He doesn't want Victor to see his shortcomings. 

He really hadn't meant to hug Victor. Yuuri’s mind had been racing and he had hurried towards the personnel department hoping to find Mari and hug her like he did when he was little and someone had tripped him on the playground. They dont hug often anymore, just when Yuuri really need it. And right then and there he really, really needed it. Instead Victor had grabbed him and he had spotted those beautiful eyes and Yuuri’s tretuchures body had worked on its own account, stepping closer and wrapping himself around Victor like some sort of human octopus. Yuuri would be dying from embarrassment right now if it wasn't for the fact that Victor had pulled him closer and even smelled his hair. 

They are standing in front of the lit café disk, Victor pointing excitedly at every single one of the cakes and cookies, gushing about which they should get and what they taste like. If they should share or take one each. Yuuri doesn't care about cake. He cant take his eyes of Victor’s sparkling eyes and heart shaped smile as his long silver hair falls around his angelic face. He’s so beautiful it takes Yuuri’s breath away. It’s a good thing to, it makes Yuuri forget all about the promotion and the fact that he almost had an anxiety attack. Victor buys six different cakes, because he thinks Yuuri deserves it. He then buy’s two cups of tea and violates one of them with blackcurrant jam and then ushers Yuuri over to a big booth. He places the tray with all of the treats and then sits down next to Yuuri, shoulders brushing. 

“Did you enjoy Trapped at Aria Mr. First Place?” Victor ask as he reaches for a carrot cake, sliping a spoon in it. He’s leaning a little against Yuuri and the single point of contact makes his heart flutter in his chest. 

“I did” Yuuri agrees, fingers fiddling. He had very much enjoyed the whirlwind that had occurred last night. Even if a lot of the cells had been crazy and almost dangerous. Yuuri's competitive streak had kicked in and winning had been a big bonus. And well, he wouldn't be sitting here next to the most beautiful person he knows if Chris hadn't gossiped a little so. 

“Good. I’m glad.” Victor says as his lip closing around the spoon with cake. Yuuri reaches out to take one of the cups of tea to find something to do with his hands. He takes a sip just as Victor leanes closer, breath dancing against his ear. “You looked very hot as well” 

Yuuri swallows the tea down in a big gulp, burning all the way down his throat as he coughs to regain some control. His cheeks burn, both form embarrassment and from the compliment. He turns to catch Victor’s eyes glittering, smiling wide. Yuuri wipes his lips with the back of his hand, damp from the tea. Victor's eyes fall from Yuuri’s down to the motion, staying on his lips. Victor then licks his lips and the action makes Yuuri’s breath hitch. When did they get so close? Yuuri can feel the heat of Victor’s breath on his lips and for a second Yuuri considers to close the gap, just lean in and press his lips against Victor's. He desperately wants to feel Victor’s soft lips against his. But Yuuri has never kissed anyone. What if he’s not good at it? What if, like everything else, he’s horrible at it? He swallows and then turns away towards his tea again. 

“Did you have fun?” Yuuri asks instead, trying to even out his breathing. 

“Uhm. Yeah. It was okay. It’s a good thing that I got be hang out with Chris but i don’t know. It’s getting kind of old.” Victor shrugs, digging his spoon into a piece of chocolate cake. 

“Oh, really?” 

“Yeah you know. This is the seventh year im working at Aria, some things aren't as exciting anymore. This is really good, try it?” Victor says, holding a spoon of cake up towards Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri, so flustered by the action just opens up and Victor slides the spoon carefully in to his mouth. Yuuri closes his lips and the sensation of chocolate explodes against his taste buds as Victor pulls the spoon out. Yuuri hums, eyes sliding shut as the flavour turns in his mouth. He realizes what he’s doing a little to late, looking startled up at VIctor whos smiling brightly, heart shaped and all. 

“Told you it was good” Victor beams as he leans forward and takes another spoon for himself. Yuuri cheeks heat  up so fast it makes him a little dizzy. Trying to avert from himself he tries to get the conversation back on track. 

“Uhm. Yeah. So. You don’t really find the job fun anymore?” Yuuri asks, picking up his tea cup again. 

“I guess. It haven't been the same for a while. In the beginning it was so exciting and challenging and as I got higher and higher in rank it gave me more and more obstacles and trials to overcome and solve. But lately, I don't know its been kind of dull. “

“Oh, okay. Is there something else you want to do instead?” Yuuri asks carefully. He doesn't want to pry but he really wants to get to know Victor better. 

“Minako wants me to start transitioning over to the main office but I’ve been stalling.“ Victor looks down the table now, unseeing. “It doesn't feel right but I don’t know what will. “

Of course they want Victor at the main office. He would probably be perfect. Something clenches at Yuuri’s heart though. Victor always seems so happy around Yuuri. This is a new side of him, something he hasn’t seen before. Victor looks blank, like he’s void of any emotion. It makes Yuuri’s skin crawl. 

“You shouldn't do it if it doesn't feel right.” Yuuri agrees. Victor shrugs again, taking another stab at the carrot cake. 

“I really don’t know what else to do” He says, more quiet now. Yuuri looks at him, long hair in the usual ponytail, soft blue sweater. He’s still staring in to the distance, like he’ll see something there that will hold the answers. Suddenly, Yuuri sees an image of Vicor working year after year at Aria, joy slowly withering and dying until he’s only an empty shell filled with what ifs. Yuuri hates it. Has do do something about it. Victor is like the sun, bright and full of life. Yuuri wouldn't change it for anything.  

“Okay. Its hard when you think about it like the rest of your life but want do you like to do? Like I know you like dogs. Maybe you should be a dog breeder.” Yuuri suggests, sounding a little childish to himself. Victor perks up next to him though, slinging an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and starts shaking him, smile back on his face. The contact sends a pleasant shiver thru his body.

“Oh my god yes! Yuuri! Think of all of the puppies! It would be adorable!” Victor singsongs. Yuuri can’t help but smile, turing a little in Victor’s grip so he can look at him properly.

“I know but if you’re a breeder you will have to sell them you know. Give them away?” Yuuri explaines. 

“I could never!” Victor gasps, placing his free hand over his heart. Yuuri giggles, hand flying up to cover his mouth. Victor gently pulls it down, smile softening. 

“Don’t cover it. I think it’s beautiful.” He says and Yuuri’s blush comes back with full force. Victor seems to take pity on him, turning away a little but not letting go of Yuuri’s hand. They are now tangled in each other, Victor's arm around Yuuri’s waist, hands linked on Yuuri’s thigh. 

“Maybe I could open a bakery! But I would probably just eat everything. What about professional movie watcher? Is that a thing? I’m good at that. “ Victor babbles and Yuuri continues to laugh.

“You’re so silly” He admits, smiling warmly.

“Yuuri, don’t wound me now that i’m on the path of finding my true purpose in life!”

They continue to suggest different occupations, sliding over to the topic of what Yuuri’s parents do, own a restaurant, and what Victor’s do, doctors. The conversation flows freely and their still touching and Yuuri really can’t believe this is happening. They only managed to get halfway thru all of the cakes before they are both completely full. They make their way oft of the café, hand in hand down empty streets. They reach Yuuri’s parents house after a while, both stopping just eyeing each other.

“Do you want to come in?” Yuuri asks. He doesn't want to part from Victor, not just yet. Victor shakes his head but looks reluctant, sighing. 

“I have to get home to Makka. But I had a really nice time today Yuuri.” He says stepping a little closer. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I did too.” Yuuri agrees.

Victor inches even closer, breath dancing on Yuuri’s lips. Victor's hand find Yuuri’s chin and tilts it up gently until their eyes meet. Victor licks his lip and Yuuri can’t help but trace the movement before he looks up at Victor’s beautiful blue eyes again. After another breath, Victor’s eyes flutter close and he slowly moves in. Yuuri feel's his own eyes close to, almost on impulse, right before Victor’s soft lips meet his.

  
  


________________________________________________________________________

**Hamsterlord**

_ 10.30 _

How did the meating go?

Are you freaking out?

⊂( ´ ▽ ` )⊃

 

_ 12.42 _

Mari said you didn't come find her so hopefully everything is fine

Or you know what, screw that 

Who needs work anyway

How did the date go?   
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

  
  


**Me** **  
**_ 14.45 _ _  
_ His lips really taste like chocolate

(─‿‿─)♡

 

**Hamsterlord**   
_ 14.52 _   
OMG 

ヽ(°〇°)ﾉ   
YUURII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	33. Text Messeges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri texting after The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely respons o the last chapter <3

**Victor Nikiforov <3**

_ 20.35 _

I had a really great time today   
♡ (⇀ 3 ↼)

**Me**

I did to

Thank you for the cake   
♡( ◡‿◡ )

**Victor Nikiforov <3**

Oh that was nothing

You deserved it

Thank you for letting me celebrate with you   
(╯✧▽✧)╯

**Me** **  
** Yeah

**Victor Nikiforov <3**

Everything okay?

Did I saysomething wrong?

**Me**

Oh no!

m(_ _)m

I just. 

I’m having trouble understanding it

I don’t really get why they want me to magadge the Castle

Surely there must be someone better

**Victor Nikiforov <3**

No?

Why would there be someone better?

You’re amazing

Like, everybody thinks so

Lilia’s been gushing about you for months. 

**Me** **  
** What?

Really?

**Victor Nikiforov <3**

Yes!    
(๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ

Just last week at the monthly meeting

Minako was asking if there where anybody we thought would be manager material

And Lilia shut everybody down with ‘Yuuri Katsuki’ would be perfect

You got this

I know you do   
(ﾉ´ з `)ノ

**Me**

Thank you

Your faith in me is very reassuring

**Victor Nikiforov <3 **

You don’t sound convinced

Would a picture of Makka cheer you up?

**Me**

Yes

Please   
(*/▽＼*)

**Victor Nikiforov <3** **  
** [image.jpg]

**Me**

Wow

She’s so pretty   
(*♡∀♡)

**Victor Nikiforov <3**

I really think your going to do great Yuuri.

I have the utmost faith in you. 

**Me**

Thank you

♡( ◡‿◡ )

I really had a great time today

**Victor Nikiforov <3**

Me too   
(o^ ^o)

You working tomorrow?

**Me**

Yep

Gonna start my manager training with Mila

**Victor Nikiforov <3**

Wanna have lunch?

I can come by the castle and pick you up?

We can get tacos?

**Me**

I’d like that

**Victor Nikiforov <3**

(´♡‿♡`)

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	34. What the *uck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri get's some unexpected guests his first day as manager.

_ Deep breaths Yuuri, you can do this. Everything is going to be fine. Nothing is different today from any other day. Deep breaths. Everything’s going to be fine. You’ve prepared for this. They say you’re ready. Mila’s just a phone call away. Phichit and Yuuko will be coming in in half an hour. You've stocked everything. The fryer is on, so is the griddle. Everything in the register is stocked up. You’ve opened the door to the serving area, checked the trash cans. Its fine. Todays going to go fi-.  _   
“Kvack” 

_ The duck is ready. _

“Kvaack!”

_ Wait, what? _

“Kvack, Kvack” 

Yuuri snapps his eyes open, gaze instantly landing on a duck. A Duck. There is a duck in the kitchen.

“Kvack kvack.” 

“Kvack!”

Yuuri turns his head to the side to come face to face with two more ducks. Three duck.

“Kvack!”

Wrong. There is four ducks in the kitchen. The last one in the door opening head towards the register, wings spread wide, flapping. How? Wha-? When did four ducks get into the kitchen!?

Yuuri scrambles forward towards the first duck, trying to shoo it back towards the door. This, of course gets the duck to panic, flapping its wings as it runs further in to the kitchen, slipping on the tile floor as it tries to get away from Yuuri. Yuuri scrambles after, crouching down, waving his arms as he tries to round up the other two ducks that are waddling round the counters in the small kitchen. One of the ducks duck out towards the register and the fourth duck sitting there while the other trails of towards the changing rooms in the back. For a second, Yuuri’s head snaps back and forth, trying to decide which duck to follow. 

“Kvack!”

“Kvack, Kvaaack!” screams the two duck sthat are now moving in the area behind the register counter. Yuuri walks carefully towards them, eyeing them warily as he moves to make them walk around the counter. It works surprisingly well until the ducks get around the counter and dart in different directions. 

After a few minutes, Yuuri has managed to get the two ducks out thru the open door leading to the seating area, shooing them back towards the lake before sprinting back into the restaurant. There is still five minutes before he needs to open the doors to the restaurant, and then another five before the park opens. He has time. He can get the remaining two ducks out and clean up. Its fine. It’s going to be fine. He steps in, rushing around the counter to come to a full stop in the door to the kitchen.  _ Crap _ . 

“Yuuri! Hi!”

Victor is standing in the kitchen, ponytail high and heart shaped smile bright. In his arms he holds one brown duck. 

“I-. What? Hi.” Yuuri says, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Victor ist standing in the back door to his kitchen on his first day as manager holding one of the ducks that Yuuri has been trying to get out of there for the last fifteen minutes. Victor pats the duck on the head. Its disturbingly cute. Yuuri blushes a little at the sight. 

“Have you decided to keep pets? Because I dont think thats sanitary.” Victor says, walking forward and handing the duck over to Yuuri. As soon as Yuuri’s hands wrap around ist feathery body it starts flapping its wings and Yuuri half runs back out to place the duck where he left the others, he the jogs back to find Victor petting the last duck who is still on the floor. 

“Why are you here?” Yuuri asks because for some reason that is the only question that seems logical right now. He should probably ask why Victor can talk to animals. Is he an elf? Can elf’s talk to animals? Yuuri’s brains is thinking nonsense, trying to understand this weird situation. 

“I wanted to come say hi, wish you good luck.” Victors says as he picks up the duck and walks it out the back door before he comes back. Yuuri busies himself with washing his hands, walking around to see if the ducks had made a mess somewhere. Luckily, the kitchen is in as an impeccable condition as it was when he came this morning. Victor comes back, duck free, and washes his hands as well before turning back to Yuuri. 

“Hi.” He says, shy smile and wow he is so so beautiful. Yuuri can’t believe they kissed. That Victor wanted to kiss him. The thought alone still makes Yuuri’s head spin. 

“Hi” Yuuri says, taking half a step forward. 

“You feeling okay?” Victor asks, closing the gap between them as his hands come up to land on Yuuri’s shoulders. And Yuuri, helpless, leans in to rest his forehead against Victor’s chest, hands landing on Victors stomach. 

“I don’t know.“

Victors hands start traveling down, making soothing circles on Yuuri’s back.

“Okay. Can I help you somehow?” Victor asks, as he leans his head down to rest on top of Yuuri’s it’s a weird kind of embrace but it’s nice and comforting and it giver Yuuri a chance to steady his breathing. 

“This helps” He whispers, because it really does. 

“Okay, good” 

They stand there for awhile, until Yuuri’s breathing has evened out and the thought of opening the doors and letting gustes in feels a little less daunting. He raises his head, stretching his neck back to look up at the wonderful person that is Victor NIkiforov.

“Thank you.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	35. The IT guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the registers break at the Ice Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Phichit Seung Gil was requested and who am I to refuse. 
> 
> Omg you had some feels about the duck! I love it I laughed so much! Hope you enjoy this as well.

Yuuri has been a manager for a week when disaster strikes. Well, Phichit wouldn’t count it as a disaster but Yuuri certainly seem to think so. Said manager is clicking furiously on the buttons of the Ice Castles main register, without any result. The line is empty for now, it’s still a little to early in the day for people to come looking for lunch thankfully. Phichit has taken a seat on the counter, legs dangling as he watches amused Yuuri’s twentieth attempt of getting the machine working. 

“I just don’t understand, it was working fine this morning.” Yuuri says, trying to close the window to the program again. Unsurprisingly; nothing happens. 

“It’s not like it’s a big deal. We have two other registers” Phichit points out. 

“Well I’m suppose to be able to fix things like this. Take responsibility and such” Yuuri signs waiving the hand that’s not trying to get the touch screen to starts working again. 

“Isn’t there like som IT support that can help you with this?” Phichit asks, legs still dangling as he inspects his nails. It’s a shame they aren't allowed to wear nail polish. He looks very hot in red nails.

Yuuri’s head snaps up to him, eyes wide. 

“Phichit your a genius!” He exclaims, jamming his hands in his pants pockets, probably in search for the Ice Castle phone. Phichit continues to sway his legs. Mila wound never allow him to sit on the counter. If Yuuri haven't noticed or just dont care aren't clear. It doesn't make a difference to Phichit really. Since Mila transferred and Yuuri stepped up things haven't changed that much. Only thing is that he doesn't get as many breaks with Yuuri which is a shame, but inevitable. Yuuri has responsibilities and obligations now. Has paperwork and socializing with other managers that keep dropping by to talk to him. Phichit just wants to eat ice cream and stake out PQ for cute boys. They are in different places right now. Hopefully it will simmer down when Yuuri feels a little more settled in being the boss. Phicht misses him. 

With a victory ‘Yes’ Yuuri pulls the phone out and scrolls thru what must be the contact list before raising the phone to his ear, tapping his foot nervously. 

“Hi, uhm-. This is Yuuri at the Ice Castle. Yes. Our main register has locked it self. No. No. what? I don-. Oh Okay.” Yuuri then pulls the phone from his ear, looking at it baffled before he puts it down into his pocket again.

“How did it go? Did he know what was wrong?” Phicht asks.

“Uhm. I don't know. He seemed angry, He said he would be here shortly.” Yuuri says, still frowning. Yuuri turns leaning against the counter, taking a deep breath. He takes himself to seriously. Yuuri’s doing a great job. Yuuko and Phicht both think so. And apparently they are going to get some more staff too, since they are a little short now. 

The back door to the Castle opens, Otabek and Leo walking in with todays order form the warehouse and Yuuri pushes himself of the counter to meet them. 

“Let me know when the IT-support get here.” Yuuri says with a soft smile before heading back in to the kitchen to talk to the boys, stopping to exchange a few words with Yuuko before reaching them. Phichit can't’ help but  smile. They are a good little Ice family. He wonders what will happen when Yuuko has to quit to have the kid. Who the new recruits will fit. Hopefully it won't be to bad. Most people hired at Aria are happy social people, it should be fine. 

“Excuse me” a voice calls behind him and Phichit jumps of the counter, almost turning in the air as he dazzles out his most brilliant smile to greet the guests. Only it’s not a guest. The boy in front of him is in the same uniform as all of the employees at Aria, blue polo shirt and dark pants with those awful stirpes. Phichit has almost burned his on a number of locations. The boy has dark hair hanging down his forehead and strong grey eyes, dark eyebrows that frame delicate features. He’s cute.  _ Really cute.  _

“Hi! How can I help you?” Phichit asks, throwing on his most cheeky smile, the one that always makes Chris wink at him. The boys face remains flat, none responsive. Hm. 

“You danced.” The boy says but offers no further explanation. Phichit frowns. What? WHen? Ochiht dances all the time so he’s not wrong, but it’s a very odd thing to say. 

“I-. What?” 

“At PQ. You came in during one of the meetings. You danced.” The boy explain.  _ Ooooh, it was that bet with Yuuri a few months ago.  _ Chiht blushes a little. It had been fun but sort of crazy, and Phicht really didn’t think he would be called out on it so long after. 

“Oh. Yeah. I lost a bet.” Phichit says, waving his hand dismissively. The boy hums, eyes still intense on Phichit who sqirms a little under the gaze. He’s not really use to people looking this intensely at him. 

“I’m here to fix the computer.” The boy states, apparently finished with the topic of Phicht’s performance. Phicht shows him the computer and explain what happened. The boy doesn't seem to be listening, completely focused on the screen as he comes over to the other side of the register counter. Phichit falls silent as the boy works, flirty sentences and swaying hips going unnoticed as the boy keeps tapping on the screen but completely silent. After a few minutes the computer restarts and when its up again it seems to work again.

“Awesome!” Phichit exclaims. “Thank you!” 

The boy just hums again, still not looking at Phicht. His phone rings and he moves back across the floor towards the door. When he reaches it he turns, pulling the phone from his ear. 

“What's your name?” He asks.

“Oh i'm Phichit. “ Phichit answers, trying one last time to give an as charming smile as he can. The boy looks at him for a few seconds, nodding. 

“Your cute.” The It guy says and then vanishes into the light of the street outside.

Phichit blushes faster than he has ever done before, heat rising all the way to the tip of his ears. He turns with a happy sigh and comes face to face with his best friend shit eating grin. Crap.

“Flirting with the IT-guy? Really?” Yuuri says, one eyebrow raised, mouth set in a knowing smirk.

“Your one to talk Mr. Totally In Love With Victor Nikiforov” Phichit bites back. Yuuri, predictably blushes even worse than Phichit and it's a sweet sweet revenge. 

“Don’t tease me or your on floor drain duty for a week!” Yuuri threatens.

“Yuuuriii! You can't use your power as y boss to try to tame me! Who’s going to keep you grounded Yuuri who?” Phichit gasps. He really doesn't want to clean the floor drains.. Those things are slimy and filthy in all the wrong ways. 

“Behave and I won’t” Yuuri bites back. Really, Phichit has made a huge mistake teaching this cute cinnamoroll all this sass. He has created a monster. 

Phicht sticks his tongue out and Yuuri smiles wide before something behind Phichit catches his eye, smile fading to a more polite one. Ah guests. Well, they will have to continue this another time. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time:  
> Yuuri's anxiety tries to talk him out of the fact thet Victor is totally smitten by him. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	36. It's a headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's anxiety tries to convince him that Victor dosen't want him

Yuuri has a problem. A heart aching problem. 

Victor is gorgeous. He’s like the moon on a clear night, crisp and bright; demanding everyone's eyes on him as they stretch their neck just to get to see more. He’s beautiful as he moves, the way he laughs, the way his voice rolls over words. He’s breathtaking. And that in itself is not Yuuri’s problem. The problem is that everyone notices this. It leads to everyone swarming around Victor all the time. The guests flirt, teenages openly, adults more casual. The personnel flirt, batting eyelashes and biting lips. Hips swaying as they walk away after a brief conversation. It’s everything and it’s all the time. Its driving Yuuri mad with jealousy. 

This is Yuuri’s second problem. He really has no claim to being this possessive and jealous. Victor; no matter how much Yuuri wishes it was true, is not his boyfriend. They have been on one date, where Yuuri were moody and probably not very charming. They kissed once. They have talked about a second date. Nothing official has been stated. Victor touches him more now. When they meet they always hug, Victor’s arms lingering around his waist as Yuuri tries to convey all that he doesn't dare to say as he wraps his arms around Victors neck. When they go to lunch their hands brush against each other but never grasp or lace fingers together. They are nothing really. Friends at best. Victor probably dates multiple people, has a line of willing dates just waiting to take him out. 

With a deep sigh Yuuri roll over to his back in the grass at PQ. Victor is at one of the tables talking in to his radio while one of the girl’s from the mobile squad keep touching his arm. Yuuri can’t look at it anymore. His veins are ice and his heart aches. He feels pathetic. 

Someone flops down next to him and he turns his head to see Mila sitting crossed legged next to him. Her hair is down today, something she was never able to have while working the castle. It suits her, red flames framing her face, making her blue eyes more vibrant. She smiles softly. It feels weird. Yuuri still haven't gotten used to that they are equals now. Yuuri tries to smile back. It feels more like a grimage than anything else. Mila seems to notice too.

“Why so down Yuuri?” She asks as she pulls up grass from the ground, playing with it between her fingers. 

“I’m not-.” Yuuri starts but then she gives him a look. Its as judging as his sisters judging eyes can be and Yuuri sighs, gazing up towards the sky. It's a clear day, just a few stay clouds slowly moving across the light blue atmosphere. 

“It’s complicated” He settles for. It’s a lie. Nothing about this is complicated. Yuuri is in love with Victor. Victor is to good for him. A lot of people are in love with Victor. Yuuri’s heart is treaturuss and thinks it can have what it can’t. 

“Okay. Tell me anyway?” She pushes, pulling new grass up, sliding her nails across the strands.

Yuuri sighs again. He feels like he’s being rude but he doesn't want to tell Mila about his love problems. A cloud passas by that sort of looks like a unicorn. 

“Is it the castle?” Mila asks. Yuuri shakes his head. Maybe he should just make an excuse end his break and early and head back. He could start looking over the order for tomorrow, maybe he and Yuuko could deal with the dry storage which have been a little unorganized lately. A cloud shaped like a heart floats by and Yuuri sighs again, Pushing of the ground to a sitting position. Mila is watching him as he move, blue eyes intense. Just as he’s about to push himself up and walk away, she speaks again. 

“It’s hard sometimes to deal with unwanted attention. Especially from people we see everyday. You don’t want to be rude because that would make things awkward in the future. It’s sometimes easier for someone else to do it.” Mila says softly, gaze cast towards Victors direction.  _ Oh _ .  _ Oh _ has Victor sent her to try to let Yuuri down easy? To pull away so he doesn't have to deal with the mess? Yuuri’s heart lunches in his chest as tears start to sting in his eyes as he pulls his knees to his chest and try to blink them away. After a few steading breaths he softly whispers.

“You can tell him that I won't bother him anymore.” 

Mila’s head snapps towards him so fast it almost gives Yuuri a stiff neck. 

“NO!” She yells, startling Yuuri and everyone else in the quad at PQ who are now eyeing them. Mila’s glaring at him now and Yuuri really wishes he could melt into a puddle and disappear into the ground. They both say nothing, just stare at each other for what feel like forever. Mila relents first. It’s a good thing because Yuuri is very confused right now. With a sigh, she frowns, eyes intent as she very clearly states; 

“I’m talking about everybody else but you. God you are so dense some time. He doesn't want them. He likes you.” She shakes her head, rises and brushes the grass of her pants. Yuuri’s mouth is hanging open, still to much in shock to say anything. Mila looks at him one last time, locking him down with her eyes. 

“Get it together!” She demands before staking of. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)
> 
> Next time:  
> Yuri Plisetsky may kill JJ. He will definitely call him an idiot a million times.


	37. Coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a miracle that Yuri haven't killed the idiot know as JJ yet.

The idiot known as JJ has managed to break the motor on the water flow of Niagara. How the idiot has managed to royally screw up this bad is beyond Yuri. It’s a water slide. They are suppose to make sure that people get into the double water rings and down to the rapids and down the track. That's it. 

They are not supposed to touch or even look at the controllers. That’s something only the technicians do at the start and end of everyday. Technicians who have worked in the park for years.  But of course the idiot didn't care about that. He wanted to show of to the giggling girls that were going on the ride. Make it go faster. Increase the waterflow. That that would be completely life threatening seemed to have slipped the idiots mind. That Yuri repeatedly screams it to him didn't really change it either. Luckily, the idiot didn't succeed, or they would have had body’s piling up in the end pool. The idiot had managed to break the whole thing and now, there were no water at all. Very smooth. 

Anya had been up and yelled. Mosty at Yuri for some unfathomable reason since he  _ didn't do anything,  _ and the taken the idiot with her to place him at some other water slide. She had left Yuri in charge of telling all the guests that the water slide was closed and waiting for maintenance. She had also mumbled something about calling the technicians before she left. 

It had been an hour since the fiasco cause by JJ had occurred and Yuri is sitting on the edge of the slide, legs dangling as he leans his elbows on them, eyes traveling the park. It's a nice day, basically no clouds and not to many guests. If he had been stationed anywhere other than with JJ this could have been a good day. Luckily Yuri’s free of him now. A golf cart circles the lower level pools and Yuri can spot Victor’s silver hair next to cobra, this years newest water slide, talking to the personnel standing there. Probably one of his. In one of the bigger pools some kids are having a splash war. Yuri’s fingers tingle to pull up his phone and scroll through social media but they aren't really alowed. It's in that stupid handbook and everything. But, nobody can really see him up here, right? Yuri reaches in and pulls out his phone, looking around one last time before opening it and starting to scroll thru social media. He’s just clicked out of Instagram heading for Twitter when the golf cart he saw circling the pool area drives up. Yuri hurries to pocket his phone, not wanting to get in to trouble with Anya if its her. As he takes a closer look he spots one of the technicians stepping out of the cart, followed by Otabek. Yuri’s heart stutters in his chest before it lurches back in to full action, pounding hard against his rigs. He swallows, twice because suddenly his mouth feels completely dry. 

Yuri have been trying to come up with a plan to go to the warehouse, but there really isn't any in his job description. He can't just walk in there and say ‘hey I thought you were cool, wanna give  me your number?’ or some other sappy shit. That's what Victor does and Yuri has no need to be anything like his cousin. Otabek looks at him, deep brown eyes boring into Yuri like they know his soul and he can’t stop the shiver that travels up his back and neck and down his arms, leaving his fingers tingling. Otabek opens his mouth to speak and Yuri’s heart lurches again, stupid. What ever Otabek is about to say get cut off as the technician steps up to the controller and signs. 

“What happened?” She asks, looking over it without touching. 

“That idiot JJ did something. Trying to make it go faster.” Yuri explains. 

The technician sighs and mumbles something about third time this week before she turns and walks back to the golf cart - pulling out a tool box. Otabek watches and then spes over, placing himself next to Yuri on the water attractions edge. It’s a tight space and their thighs are only a centimeter apart. Yuri bites the inside of his cheek, trying to calm down. He doesn't know why his body is acting this way. Its stupid. Otabek is just like anyone right? He’s probably not as cool as Yuri thinks and as soon as they get to know each other he’s going to turn out to be as much of an idiot as anybody else. 

“Liquorice?” Otabek asks and Yuri startles out of his thoughts, turning to face Otabek. He’s holding out a packed of soft sweet liquorice towards him, one eyebrow chirped. Yuri reached out and pulled one black cat out of the bag and popped it in his mouth.  

“This happen often?” Otabek asks, nodding towards the controller as the technician bends over it to reach the back. Yuri snorts, picking another liquorice piece from the bad Otabeks still holding out.

“I don’t know. It was that idiot JJ who did it. I got blamed for it of course because Anya favours him. “ 

Otabek hums and looks out towards the pools. Yuri takes another candy, unsure of what to say. Otabek takes a deep breath and then turns towards him with that strong gaze and it makes Yuri’s heart jump in his chest again. 

“I had fun talking to you last time” Otabek says, not dropping his gaze. Yuri feels his cheeks heating up and he tries with all his power to make it go down as his stomach flutters. 

“Y-yeah. Me to.” Yuri agrees. 

“So, you wanna be my friend?” Otabek asks, smirk on his face.Yuri’s heart jumps again. Yes. He definitely wants that. 

“Whatever.” He says instead, trying to be cool. “You wanna see a picture of my cat?”  

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	38. my cup my cup, saying what up to my cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its just so wet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this took forever. The last chapter was really fitting me so I decided to throw it out and do something else.

Yuuri is rushing thru the empty park, keys clutched hard in his hand and the money for the register pressed against his chest as he dodges Chris on his bike heading the opposite direction. Chris waves and Yuuri raises the key filled hand to do the same, almost dropping them in the process. Chris smiles his cheeky grin and Yuuri rolls his eyes, picking up the pace as he rounds the corner of the games, stepping out of the shadow the trees and games has cast on him since he entered the park with Mari this morning. Ice Castle comes into view. It’s bathing in morning sunlight, orange rays gleaming down on it as the sun slowly rises to fill the park with warmth and light. He can’t help that smile that tugs a little on his face as he spots it. 

Movement further down the road pulls his attention and when he looks that way he spots he Mila and Georgi just coming down the stairs from on top of the Ice cream shop at the end of the road, probably just finished with the morning meeting. Victor is probably still there, planning out where to send his personnel with the other managers before heading over to PQ and informing the Mobile Squad where he’s sending them for the day. Yuuri considers jogging over there, just to see Victor, trade a few words but quickly decides against it. He and Victor are not a couple and showing up, even it the meeting is over might be considered rude. Yuuri lengths his spets and with a practiced flick of his wrist he opens the insert door to the back area of the Ice castle that leads to the back door. 

Yuuri is late. He isn't very late but late enough that he will need to be very efficient turning everything on in the kitchen, stock up the register and make a sweep of the seating area to make sure nothing has happened out in the open space over night. This means he dosent have time to talk to almost boyfriends. Or whatever they are. Yuuri haven't really acted on Milas advice yesterday.  His mind have been racing since their talk, trying to find out if she could have miss interred Victors feeling or if Yuuri really just is that much a mess of a person that he doesn't get when someone is really interested in him. Even if that person is Victor, the most handsome and successful manager the park has. Yuuri haven't come to terms with it all yet, so he waits and lingers and hopes that the answer will fall in to his lap. He knows it won’t, it’s all wishful thinking. 

Starting up the restaurant is usually Yuuri's favorite part of the day, walking slowly thru every part, humming and dancing thru the restaurant as he starts everything up for the day’s hussle, just before the other personnel fiddles in and fill the Castle with sounds of chatter, beeping machines and the dishwasher running constantly. He has to start with the machines first, make sure the fryer and griddle get warmed up enough before opening. Yuuri repositions the cassette with the money on to his hip and rearrange the keys in his hand, unlocking and stepping in. 

Or rather - takes one step in, moving his weight over to the foot inside and then that foot slides away, taking Yuuri’s entire body with is as he skiddles along the floor, landing in a pile of white plastic and water. Yuuri looks around, trying to grasp how he ended up wet on the floor. The sight that greets him is not the state he left the restaurant in last night when he locked up to go home. 

The entire floor is covered with small white plastic cups, filled with water. From the door to the exit to the register area, hundreds and hundreds of cups fill the floor, making it impossible to walk thru the kitchen without removing them. Yuuri, to stunned to act, lets himself slump down into a lying position. He opens the cassette with the register and pulls out the Ice Castles cellphone, with a quick flick thru the contact list he finds what he’s looking for and presses call, puting the phone by his ear. More water starts sipping into his shirt, making a shiver run up his spine as the call collects. 

“Warehouse” Leo’s cheerful voice calls out.

“Leo. Did you fill my floor with white plastic cups? Is this punishment for some weird order i made?” Yuuri asks. He has been warned about the warehouse pranks and has therefore tried his hardest to be maticulet about his orders, not wanting to bring the wrath of the warehouse boys down on his head. Leo laughed in the phone and Yuuri’s heart sinks. 

“No no man all your orders have been good so far. This is the work of someone else. Sorry.” Leo says between chuckles. 

“Oh okay” Yuuri says, still laying in the wet mess on the floor. He can't wrap his head around who would do this if not the warehouse.

“OH MY GOD.” Is heard behind him and Yuuri tilts his head back, spotting an upside down Phichit standing in the open back door, gaping at Yuuri and the mess. Phichit isn't supposed to start for another hour. Yuuri has no idea why he’s here already. 

“I have to go Leo” Yuuri says in to the phone and Leo chuckles again.”   
“You do that. Good luck”

Phichit has carefully made his way to Yuuri by stepping on the now exposed spots of the floor in the trail that Yuuri created when he slipped. 

“Are you hurt?” Phichit asks as he crouches down next to Yuuri, looking him over.

“Only my pride” Yuuri confesses, sitting up and looking over the restaurant.

“What happened?” Phichit asks, reaching down and pulling Yuuri up to his feet.

“I have no idea. It looked like this when I arrived.” Yuuri explained. Phicht hums next to him. 

“Go change and I’ll start to clean up. If we’re fast we can still make it when were suppose to open.” Phichit says with a firm nod.

“Thanks peach” Yuuri says, turning towards him and giving a small smile. 

“Don’t mention it. During lunch ill scope out the gossip and then its payback.” Phichit says with a wicked grin. “Go change and I’ll start thinking of devious plans.”

Yuuri smiles in earnest now, thoughts of Victor and their relationship dulled by the task at hand. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	39. Firefighter central

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor gets jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can name all the Movies and Tv-shows the parings Victor and Chris are discussing is from I'll write you a prompt of your choice!

Victor is standing with his arms crossed over his chest, breaths coming out in irritated huffs as he gives pointed looks towards the gravelfield where a group of people are standing around a big trough filled with gasoline, flames of fire licking up the edges as it warms the air. A red fire truck stands behind it, hose out and two middle aged firemen leaning against it looking at the park participants that fidgets next to the fire.

Its fire drill day, which means the fire department sends out a squad to teach the managers how to act in case of a fire. How to prioritise, which risk there are and how to put out fires. The last part is what their supposed to be practicing now. Victor have done is enough times during his employment at Aria to not feel intimidated by the controlled fire and the fire extinguisher that they practice with. This whole thing is rather routine at this point. Or Victor expected it to be. Instead, the hot young fireman that was the new addition to the squad had leached onto Yuuri’s side, touching his arm and complementing his technique with the extinguisher. 

Jealousy licks inside Victors veins like the fire when the fireman, Chad, touches Yuuri AGAIN, hand resting on Yuuri’s shoulder. Victor wonders if it's to possessive to walk over there, pull Yuuri close and kiss him senseless in front of that brute of a fireman who never could be good enough for Yuuri. He isn't even that ht whit his dark hair and broad shoulders. Victor sighs. It’s probably very much to possessive because Yuuri isn't even his boyfriend, and Victor has no real claim to who flirts with Yuuri. Victor have been trying to get Yuuri out on a second date but their schedule just won't match. They’ve gone on a few lunches at work, but there is always someone who wants to tag along, leading to no opportunity for Victor to confess his undying love. 

Victor lets out another enjoyed breath as Chad laughs at something Yuuri says, which probably was hilarious because Yuuri is really funny and sweet and kind. But Chad dosent need to know that. Chris can’t stop laughing next to him, way to amused by the situation.

“You laugh Christophe but one day you will find true love and some idiot named Chad are going to come hit on them and I will not help you. I will just sit there and laugh at your misery. “ Victor says coldly, ripping his eyes away from the horrible attempt at flirting Chad it trying to look at his best friend. 

“True love huh?” Chris asks, laughter still in his voice.

“Yes!”

“Like Anastasia and Dimitri? Brooke and Lucas? Meredith and Derek? Shiro and Keith?”

“Don't insult me Chris! Lucas is obviously supposed to be with Peyton it's the whole show!” Victor gasps. Chris really needs to get his ships straight, or not  _ straight  _ but whatever. 

“Okay okay!” Chris says, hands up in surrender. “What will you do about it then?”

Victor sighs because if he knew he would already had done it. Stupid job and responsibilities keeping them apart like this. At the trough, Yuuri puts out the fire with a foam extinguisher. The warm light from the fire light up his face and leaves soft shadows across it. He is so pretty and it makes Victor’s heart sing just looking at him. 

“Just tell him.” Chris says, patting reassuringly on his shoulder. 

Victor sighs. He knows he should, the fear of rejection the only thing holding him back. Soon, Victor thinks. Soon i’ve mustered up the courage to really tell him. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	40. Hanging Bike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ gets a surplice as he comes to work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> This chapter contains talks about suicide. If this is something you struggle with please skip this chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> I LIVE!  
> Im so sorry that I haven't posted anything in a while. I've been writing like crazy; on a new story, for another fandom and for a zine piece. Its been so much fun but this story has had to suffer for it. I will try to do better. I hope you enjoy this short chapter.

JJ has had an amazing morning, just like most in the epic life that is the life of King JJ. He had had an awesome breakfast, eggs, toast and coffee. He had taken his beautiful black Mercedes c300 out of his parents garage and driven to work, gotten a good parking spot underneath one of the few trees that didn't shred, making sure the car will be cool after his shift. It would be perfect since he was driving his lovely girlfriends Isabella home and he needed to make sure she was well looked after, a queen deserves only the best.

He had had an excellent cup of coffee at the vending machine at the personnel entrance, chatting up the woman who sat there everyday. She had yet to laugh at any of his jokes but JJ was sure he was making progress. Hes jokes were hilarious after all.

He had run in to Anya on the way into the park and persuade her to change his position from Cobra to Big Drop today so it was all looking good. 

He exited the personnel entrance part, shouting goodbye to that Mari woman to head towards the schedules. He had spotted that little Yuri had already started. A shame. His bike really were much better than JJ’s. With the boy already started his shift, at the kids pool again, his bike would already be gone. Well, not much to do about it now. JJ would just have to use his own, even if it did and rassle everytime you pushed the right pedal down. Now, where was it?

JJ looked around the area of bikes and couldn't spot his “The King” anywhere. The orange bike was nowhere to be found and all of those left where the red manger bikes, and even if JJ was gutsy, he wasn't stupid. He wouldn't wanna get caught  _ borrowing _  Nikiforov och Chris bikes. He was hoping for a promotion sometime during his career at the amusement park and making enemies was not the way to get one. JJ was sure he would be promoted manager the next time they needed one. He was excellent leader material after all, he had proved that at the Trapped at Aria competition that they almost won. 

A shimmer from above caught his eye and JJ looked up towards the parks flagpoles where the parks blue flag usually fluttered in the wind. His heart stopped in his chest as he spotted what unmistakably was his orange bike hanging at the top of the pole.

Stumbling towards it in disbelief JJ tried to pick up his jaw from the ground where it had fallen after the realisation.Questions of How and What and Why echoed in his mind on a loop as he made his way over in the empty park. The gates would open in a few minutes and he needed to get to the water park to set Big Drop up but he needed to know what happened to have his bike end up at the top of a flagpole.

As he came up to the pole he was now convinced that it was his bike, strapped tightly with the flagpole rope at the top. How had anybody even gotten it up there?

At the bottom of the pole, just a little lower than JJ’s eyesight was a note pinned with staples to the pole. The handwriting was harsh and scrambled but the message was clear. 

 

_ Dear “King” JJ. _

_ I have decided to end my life. I can not stand the way you treat me and other bikes anymore and have therefore made this martyritic sacrifice. Please know that this is all your fault and if you don’t make amends the bicycle gods will punish you.  _ __  
  


_ Sincerely _

_ Bike  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could it be that got sick of JJ's bike usage? 
> 
> Next time: JJ retaliates. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)  
> If you wanna prompt me, for this story, someone else ive written or just in general:  
> [Prompt list](https://linisen.tumblr.com/post/182470660496/send-me-a-ship-and-a-prompt-and-ill-write-a)


	41. Lakeside revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ gets revenge and Yuri gets friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, after finishing the other chapter I was on a role so here's another one.

It had been an awesome 24 hours. Not only had Beka turned out to be the best pranker in the entire universe, he had also helpt Yuri get revenge on that idiot called JJ by stringing his bike up in one of the flagpoles at the park’s entrance. Yuri had gotten to look at Beka’s incredible biceps at they did so. Not that he was checking him out or anything. Okay. Maybe he was. Because Beka was hot. And ripped from carrying heavy boxes.

The note had been Beka’s idea too, clearly he was miles ahead of Yuri in the prank department. He had much to learn. 

As a thank you Yuri had taken some of his hard earned cash that was originally going to go on a new pair of converse, since his was practically falling apart, and treated Beka to burgers. They had even driven Beka’s motorbike there. If Yuri held on to Beka a little to tight because the other smelled so good, well he wasn't going to mention anything about it. Beka didn't either. 

Beka had then driven him home, petted his cat and called her cute, which was totally accurate, and left Yuri with a small smile and a ‘See you tomorrow.’ Yuri was definitely in love. Shit. 

This morning, after he had gotten everything ready at the kids pool, Beka had picked him up in the warehouse truck and they had hidden in the empty flat above the personnel entrance just so they could see JJ lose his shit as he spotted the bike. It had been hilarious and Yuri had laughed so hard his stomach hurt. 

The rest of the workday had been uneventful. Yuri still hated the kids pool but the smaller once were usually better than the hormonal pree-teens hanging around the bigger pools so he took what he could get. It wasn't too many people and nobody bothered him for the entire day. It felt like a huge win. He was on his way back towards the entrance of the park, thinking about maybe texting Beka as he passed the Ice Castle when someone grabbed his wrist and hoisted him over their shoulder. The whole thing happened so fast that Yuri didn't register who it was until he was locked over JJs shoulder in a tight grip.

“What are you doing jerk!? Put me down!” Yuri thrashed, trying to get free by kicking and clawing at JJ who held on tight. 

“I had a good conversation with some of the people at the main office, they weren't to happy about my bike bing strung up in one of the flagpoles this morning.” JJ told him as he started walking. 

“I don’t know shit about that let me down!!” Yuri yelled, kicking even more violently.   
“Well, I’m pretty sure you do. And for that, I’m throwing you into the lake.” JJ announced, stepping closer to the bridge that separates the walkway from the lakewater. 

For a second Yuri stopped thrashing, mind trying to catch up to what JJ was saying. Shit, if he got wet they wouldn't let him on the bus and he had no extra clothes. Plus the lake was disgusting.    
“Like hell you are!” Yuri scremed, trying again to break free. It was no use. JJ was bigger and stronger and it wasn't long before they were by the lakeside and JJ promptly threw him in. The cold water sent a shock thru Yuri’s body as he kicked himself up as soon as possible, coughing up disgusting lakewater as he breached the surface. He rubbed his eyes and just as he opened them he saw a tanned boy with dark hair push JJ in to the water a few meters away. Then there was a hand in his line of vision. 

“Need a hand?” a soft voice spoke and Yuri looked up to see a dark haired, light skinned boy with blue rimmed glasses reaching out to him. Without really thinking Yuri took the hand and the boy pulled him up. A few meters away JJ came up to the surface again, also coughing up water as he started a heated argument with the guy who had pushed him in. 

“Wha-. Why did you do that for?” Yuri asked as the tanned boy just shrugged, said  _ what goes around comes around  _ and pick on  _ someone your own size you brute  _ and then turned on his heel to walk towards Yuri and the other boy. 

“We just don’t like people being picked on. Phichit is just a little more hands on then I am.” The boy said with a smile. The other guy, Phichit apparently, made it over with a big smile. 

“That'll teach him! You okay?” He asked.

“Fine” Yuri shrugged. He had no idea how he was going to get home now, clothes soaking wet. 

“Come, let’s get you some other clothes.” The still unnamed boy said, nodding towards the exit.

Apparently, the unnamed boy was also named Yuuri and his sister was that woman who sat at the personnel entrance handling schedules and stuff. She scoffed at the fact that they had the same name, proudly pronicing that Yuri would now be Yurio and let him in to the hidden showers in the back. When he came out there was a pile of neatly folded dry work clothes, hairbrush resting on top of it. Yuri couldn't help but smile a little at the kind gesture but his jaw dropped as he came out and saw Yuuri sitting on Mari’s desk, drying his shoes with a hair dryer.

“You don’t have to do that.” He said as he pulled on the left one, completely dry.

Yuuri shrugged as he turned of the dryer, feeling the sole of the shoe before handing it over. 

“It was nothing. I was waiting for Mari anyway and had nothing to do. “ Yuuri said as Yuri pulled the shoe on, also completely dry. 

Mari appeared with a stack of papers in her arms, placing them down on the desk.    
“You good?”She asked Yuri who shrugged. He didn't really know what to say. Thanking them seemed weird but at the same time they had been nice, even if he hasn't asked for it. 

“You ready to go?” She asked her brother who jumped of the desk. “You going in to town?” She asked, turning back to Yuri.

“I can take the bus.” Yuri simply said. Mari rolled her eyes and started walking, the other Yuri following. “Your call, but you can totally ride with us. We’re going there anyway. “

Yuri considered for a moment. He had no  idea which time the next bus would arrive, having missed his regular one. He was starving and he did need to get back home to check on his grandpa. 

“Fine. “ He grumbled as he walked a little faster before he fell into step with tha siblings. He looked as them, small smile on their faces and even if Yuri wanted to growls and scold them, tell them he didn't need them or their pity he didn't. Insted, a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth too.

Yeah, today had been a good day.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, look at the Katsuki's taking care of ppl. I love it. 
> 
> Next time: Chris has to go to the Masumi, I mean medic. Whoops. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)  
> If you wanna prompt me, for this story, someone else I've written or just in general:   
> [Prompt list](https://linisen.tumblr.com/post/182470660496/send-me-a-ship-and-a-prompt-and-ill-write-a)


	42. Crash bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris falls on his bike and has to go see the medic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter had graphic descriptions of blood and wounds, aka Chris falling of his bike and scraping up his hands.

Chris was on his way back from Spinner to PQ, bicycling a little faster than he should, when a kid ran out in front of the bike. He knew he was going to crash the second he slammed the breaks on his bike, tumbling over the handlebars, catching himself with his hands on the asfalt. The palm of his hands scraped raw and the burning sensation sent unpleasant shives thu his entire body. Lucky he had managed to break the fall with his hands, leaving them stinging and pulsating with blood while the rest of him was thankfully unharmed. He looked down, wincing at the wounds on the heel of his hands. The lunch he had planned to take would have to wait, he had to head over to the medic. 

Chris had never had to visit the medic before. Usually he just directed people with headaches, cuts and scrapes towards the small white house and got on with his day. The medic that was working there had never been part of any of the parks activities, since they were employed by an outside staffing agency that specialize in health care. He really didn't know what to expect when he made his way over, trying to hide his hands from kids who might find it scary but at the same time trying not to touch anything since it seemed to make things hurt more. 

The door to the medics building were open and Chris didn't really feel tempted to knock with his hands stinging so he stepped inside and stopped right after he crossed the threshold, glancing around. It was a small house, the hallway sparsely decorated with only a couch resting against one of the walls. There were three doors leading from the room, all of them closed. 

“Hello?” Chris called, stepping a little further in. 

A door on the left opened and a man popped his head out. When he spotet Chris he smiled and stepped fully out of the room. He was in blue scrubs, loose around his body. He was tall, taller than Chris, with middle lenings brown hair in a low ponytail and bright blue eyes. He was beautiful. Chris could already feel his smile turing predatory. 

“Hi. Didi you need help?” The man asked. 

“Yes.” Chris said, holding out his bloody hands with the wounded palms up. The man winced as he spotted Chris wounds, opening the door behind him. 

“Oucht, yeah come in here and we’ll see what we can do about that. “

Chris followed, eying the man's body up and down. The scrubs hid his body in the most teasing way but Chris could tell he was well sculpted. 

“So, sit down here and I’ll go get some supplies.” The man said, pointing to a gurney before turning and walking out. Well, this was unexpected. Chris had not counted on running into someone cute after injuring himself. Had though he knew about all the cuties in the park. Maybe he should have crashed his bike earlier if he knew how hot the medic was. 

The man came back and Chris smiled, trying to look as cute as possible. The man smiled back, more polite than Chris would have liked but he could work with that. The man put down a tray with cotton balls and a bottle of water. 

“So, how did this happen?” The man asked as he pulled up a stool to sit down in front of Chris. 

“I hit the brakes on my bike to hard, trying to not run in to a kid.” Chris explained, hoping his heroic sacrifice would get him some extra points. The man poured water over the cotton balls, pulled up a pair of gloves from his shirt pocket and put them on.

“Oh, maybe you should look where you’re going better next time.” The man said, smile tugging at his lips. He picked up one of the balls and gently dabbed it at the wound on Chris right hand, making Chris suck in a breath as it stung. 

“Sorry.” The medic said as he continued washing Chris hands clean from gravel and dirt. 

“It’s okay, you have very nice hands.” Chris said, leaning a little closer while batting his eyes, something that usually worked.The medic raised an eyebrow and sucked in one of his cheeks but said nothing.  _ Huh _ .  

“Yeah well, better me the the kid.” Chris said, leaning back a little. The medic still said nothing, dropping the first cotton ball into a trash bin he had placed next to them. 

“So, I’ve never been in here before, is it nice working as a medic in an amusement park?” Chris asked, trying to get a conversation going. The quiet and gorgeous medic was getting more interesting by the second. 

“It’s alright. It’s mostly dressing wounds like this, handing out Thyranol when people have headache, handing out water to people who faint when it’s hot.” The man answered, shrugging as he kept his focus on Chris hands. 

“Oh, well your doing an excellent job.” Chris purred, smiling his most charming smile. 

“Thank you.”

The medic was still not looking up. Chris frowned. He was very used to people practically swooning around him, or at least blushing. This man seemed to be immune to Chris usual charms. 

When the wounds were cleaned, the medic dabbed them with antiseptic that stung worse than the water, making Chris hiss, and then dressed the wounds with thick white bandages. 

“Alright. The bandages will probably get loose, since its on such a exposed place. If they do just come back and we’ll repeat the process. “ The medic said, pulling of his gloves and throwing them in the wait bin before standing. Chris humed as he stood, unsure if he should try one more time to put the charms on the guy. Chris was flirty, but he wasn’t rude or pushy. If his attentions was unwanted, he would let it go. 

“Okay, well thank you then..?” Chris said, hoping to at least get a name. The man smiled, dimples appearing on his cheeks as the smile turned more genuine than any of his previous and Chris felt a small blush spread across his cheeks. 

“Masumi. And yours?” 

“Chris.” 

“Well Chris, safe bicycling.” Masumi said, smile still on his face as he turned away. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Chris, not used to not charming everyone in sight. Masumi is a little smitten though, even if he won't show it - yet. 
> 
> Okay so the next chapter is named; The lunch of mutual pining part 1 - and I wanted to ask which gang you wanted to see pining first;  
> Phichit, Yuuri, Guang Hong and Yuri   
> or  
> Chris, Victor, Otabek and Leo
> 
> leave a comment and let me know! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)  
> If you wanna prompt me, for this story, someone else ive written or just in general:   
> [Prompt list](https://linisen.tumblr.com/post/182470660496/send-me-a-ship-and-a-prompt-and-ill-write-a)


	43. The Lunch of Mutual Pining (Leo, Otabek, Victor and Chris)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA. Pretty pining boys give each other bad advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone suggested this lunch constellation so here it is. Its so silly. I hope you love it.

Leo watched as Otabek parked the truck, frown on his face as he exited it. Leo would have asked what was wrong if this new contemplated facial expression hadn’t become more and more common on his co-worker’s face. Well, more contemplated than usual. 

Otabek had always had a stoic expression, rarely showing emotions. He was always kind, and worked hard. He just, rarely showed if he was happy or sad or contemplated. Until recently. A few weeks ago something had changed. Someone who didn't know Otabek probably wouldn't notice, but Leo did.

Sometimes, Otabek would look down on his phone, small smile on his face as a pink blush, _ a blush! _ , dusted his cheeks. Sometimes he would stare into the distance and instead of his usual stoic expression he would frown as he clenched his jaw. 

Something was definitely up. And Leo was going to find out what. Luckily for him, the perfect helpers for that purpose were just about to drive thru the gates to the warehouse with lunch, just like every wednesday. 

It had started with Leo finding out that Victor loved a certain kind of candy, and that they had a box of it that was about to expire at the warehouse. Otabek had taken it out to Victor and ever since, Victor had come with lunch for them on wednesdays. Best delivery he had ever made, Otabek called it. 

Otabek had just made his way over to where Leo was leaning against the wall when a golf cart drove in thru the gates, Chris driving with Victor riding shotgun, four take away boxes in his lap. Otabek was still frowning as the pair dove up and stopped. The engine cut of and Chris continued talking, the managers apparently in a heated diskussion. 

“I don’t understand why you just can’t ask him out again. Or kiss him again. This really isn't a problem.” Chris said, exiting the vehicle. Victor was pouting and Leo couldn't help but smile at the sight. When he had gotten to know Victor he rarely smiled, focused completely on the task of managing the mobile squad. Little by little the mask chipped to reveal one of the most silly people Leo had ever met. It was hilarious. He wondered who they could be talking about.  Had Victor met someone? 

“It is a problem! He’s so beautiful Chris, and what if he doesn't like me?” Victor wined and Chris rolled his eyes so hard Leo though they would get stuck there.

“Just tell him Victor! My problem on the other hand, is one much more intricate!” Chris explained.

“Uuuh, guys?” Leo asked, breaking the two other men out of their argument. “What are you talking about?” 

“The lunch is getting cold.” Otabek pointed out.

The four men made their way over to the outdoor table, sitting down as Chris started handing out take out boxes. Apparently it was thai today.  _ I wonder if Guang likes thai. Maybe I could take him sometime.  _

“We’re having boy problems.” Victor sighed as they sat down, digging into the panang instantly. 

“No,  _  we  _ are not.  _ I am.  _ You just have to tell him!”

“Tell who?” Leo asked.

“Yuuri.” Victor sighed dreamily and Otabek’s head snapped up faster than Leo had ever seen it.  _ AHA! _

“P-Plisetsky?” Otabek stammered out and Leo couldn't help but let a wide grin spread across his lips because it all made sense now. Otabek was in love! Or at least had a crush. With that Yuri kid they always stopped to say hello to when they met him in the water park. Leo really should have figured it out sooner. Across the table, Victor looked close to gaging.

“Ew! No! Katsuki. Yura is my cousin.” 

“Oh.” Otabek said, casting his eyes down but Leo could see a small smile that tugged at his lips. When Otabek looked up again it was gone.  This was good. Leo could work with this. 

“Well that’s good then Beka you won’t have any competition.” Leo said, stabbing his spring roll with a fork, feign ignorance. Victor and Chris mouths fell open as Otabek went beet red. 

“Wait, do you like Yuri? As in little blond fierce, angry Yuri?” Chris asked, mouth slowly turning into a smirk. 

“Well that’s easy! You just give him a bunch of kittens. He’ll be sure to date you then.” Victor said, sighing as he poked around in his food, silver braid swaing behind him. Leo was about to laugh at the strange proposition but as he looked over it looked like Otabek was actually considering it.

“No, no Beka that’s a terrible idea!” Leo exclaimed, throwing his hands above his head. Chris nodded but Victor and Otabek shared a look and,  _ crap _ .

“I’m not getting you kittens.” Leo said, crossing his arms as he looked at his friend. “That’s my limit. I might be able to get you games and merch and those weird drinks that they only sell in lithuania but I will not be you cat dealer. “ 

“I’ll hook you up” Victor said and Otabek nodded, eyebrows furrowing.

_ Un-freaking-believable.  _

“Okay. Now back to my problem!” Chris exclaimed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Masumi, the medic. Does anyone of you have any intel on him?” 

“Only that he’s a good medic, I think he’s studying to be a doctor. He fixed my foot when I broke it last summer.” Otabek said. 

“Okay, so no tips on how to charm him?” Chris asked, voice low. 

Leo let out a laugh. The infamous Chris, coming to the mere mortals asking for tips on flirting. 

“What, you’re having trouble flirting?” Leo asked and Chris honest to god puted. This was ridiculous. This lunch was turning into a farce.

“Can’t you just talk to him?” Otabek asked. 

“Well I could but he never seems to leave the medical center. He doesn't go out to eat lunch or come to PQ during his breaks. Mari says he keeps to himself, always has. 

“You could just get hurt a lot. Or you know, pretend to, so you get to see him.” Leo suggested and Chris looked at him like he had given him the shiniest toy in the toy store.

“That’s perfect!” Chris said. 

“I don’t think you should try get hurt on purpose Chris.” Otabek pointed out.

“No, no. I’m an excellent actor. I can totally fake it.” Chris said, waving his hand dismissively before digging into his food again. 

“What about you Leo?” Otabek said, turning towards him. Leo frowned and looked back at him. 

“What about me?” Leo echoed, mouth filled with food.

“What about Guang Hong?” Otabek said, slight smirk grazing his lips. 

Leo felt his heart skip and blood rush to his cheeks. Damn, he thought he had kept his feelings to himself. Apparently he was just as obvious as his colleague. 

“What about him?” He shrugged, focusing on his food. 

Since Leo had been called out to fix the roof of one of the games and had run into Guang Hong, they had been texting non stop. They even called sometimes. Guang Hong was smart, and funny, and to cute for Leo’s heart to handle. He had no idea if Guang Hong felt the same though. And he was scared to ask, afraid that their new sparked friendship would burn to dust if he did. 

“Are you gonna ask him out?” 

“Wait. Guang Hong that works in games? That Guang Hong?” Victor asked.

Leo nodded, cheeks still burning. 

“Well that's easy too! You work at the warehouse Leo! You can just drive out and deliver things to him! Or better yet, show of by winning the game he’s working at that day. Easy!” Victor exclaimed. 

Leo had not considered this. It was a good plan. He could practice the games after the park had closed and then when he won he could give the prize to Guang Hong. It really was perfect.

“You all have simple solutions to your problems. What about me? What am I supposed to do? Should I buy him a thousand roses? A string quartet? Steal a blue french horn? Give him a bouquet of puppies?“ Victor asked, puting.

“I really don’t see Yuuri as a person who enjoys big romantic declaration.” Otabek said as he reached over and stole a springrole from Leos take away box. 

“I think you should just tell him, Victor. If you’ve already been on a date and kissed you’ve come much farther than any of us. Honesty might be the best route to go here.” Leo agreed. 

“Like I said!” Chris said. 

Victor sighed, resting his head on the table.

“It’s just so scary.” He mumbled.

The other men shared a look. Well, yeah. That’s why they all were pining messes, wasn't it. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)  
> If you wanna prompt me, for this story, someone else ive written or just in general:   
> [Prompt list](https://linisen.tumblr.com/post/182470660496/send-me-a-ship-and-a-prompt-and-ill-write-a)


	44. The Lunch of Mutual Pining (Yuuri, Phichit, Yuri & Guang Hong)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other boys pine and try to find solutions to their boy troubles.

Yuuri breathes in and out slowly, grass tickling the nape of his neck as he lays in the uncut part of the lawn at PQ, waiting for lunch to be brought. Next to him, Guang Hong hums a slow tune, reminding him of an old lullaby. The sun is warm and Yuuri siges, trying to will away the inner image of Victor that always surfaces behind his eyelids when he closes them. He would love to reach out, trace the curve of his jaw and the arch of his cheekbones. Victor is breathtakingly beautiful and Yuuri has no idea what he could see in plain Yuuri, no matter what Mila or anyone else says. He lets out a deep sigh, trying to focus on remembering the lyrics to the song Guang Hong is humming. There is some shuffling next to him and them something warm gets placed on his stomach. The smell of greasy fries and meat hits him and it makes his stomach growl. 

“Oi, Katsudon. What’s got you down?” Yuri’s voice calls from above him. As Yuuri opens his eyes he sees the teen leaning over him, blond hair hanging down his face as he frowns. Yuri’s their friend now, since they sort of adopted him after he got thrown into the lake. His feisty and kind, even if he would never admit to the later. Yuuri likes hanging out with him. 

“Yuuri’s pining over Victor.” Phichit explanes. 

“Victor?” Yuri frowns and then looks back down at Yuuri. “Which Victor?” 

Yuuri sighs again and sits up, grabbing the take away box Yuri and Phichit went to get them after he and Guang Hong won rock paper scissors. 

“Yuuri went on a date with Victor Nikiforov and he really likes him but they haven't been on a second one and it’s been a couple of weeks.” Guang Hong explain as he digs in to his own french fries. Yuuri doses the same, sighing again. 

“You went on a date with my cousin!?” Yuri shouts. Yuuri’s head snaps up to lock with Yuri’s as they stare at each other. Phichit is the one who breaks the silence with a laugh. 

“Victor is your cousin?” 

“Idiot cousin, you could do much better.” Yuri grumbles before digging into his burger.  Phichit smiles, first at Yuri and then towards Yuuri. 

“See, told you! You’re a complete catch, Victor would be lucky to have you!” He beams. 

Yuuri sighs again, small headache starting to form behind his temple. It’s not that he dosent appreciate that his friends try to boost him but it would be nice to go one hour without having to be reminded of the fact that he’s in love with Victor  and Victor might not feel the same. Even if Yuuri reminds himself plenty. 

“Can we talk about something else?” 

“Yes! I need advice. Or ask permission.” Phichit states as all four of them dig into their food. Yuuri does not like the sound of this.

“Permission?” Guang Hong asks, frowning. Phichit brightens even more and turns towards Yuuri.  _ Oh no.  _

“I need to meet the IT guy again. Because he was cute and he liked me and he was also pretty mysterious and I want to know more, need to know more. Pretty please Yuuri, can I break one of the registers?” 

“NO!” Yuuri shouts. 

“Please! In the name of love? Think about what a cute love story it would make for our wedding?” Phichit pleads, batting his eyelashes

“You only met him once Phi, how can you already be thinking of marriage.”

“Details.” Phichit says, waving his hand dismissively. 

“You can’t mess up the registers on purpose. I’ll send you to have another talk with Lilia if you do. “ Yuuri warns. 

“Then how will I meet him again Yuuri? How can you stand in the way of love this way?” Phicht siges dramatically before throwing one of his french fries at Yuuri. 

“I mean it Phi.” Yuuri scolds. It has no bite to it.

“Fine. I won’t mess up the registers  _ on purpose.”  _ Phichit says, wiggling his eyebrows. Yuuri will try his hardest to not remember that, instead he turns to the other two boys. 

“How about you Guang? Any development with Leo?” Yuuri asks. Guang Hong bluses a little, hands fiddling with his food as he shrugs. 

“Not really. I mean we talk but it’s not something more. I don’t think he thinks of me that way. I don’t think he ever has.”

“Wait, Leo at the warehouse?” Yuri asks.

“Yeah. Me and Leo went to school together when we were younger, then we met again when I started working here. He’s cool.” Guang Hong explain. 

“And you like him? Like, like like?” Yuri asks, brows furrowed. 

Guang Hong’s blush intensifies as he nods. 

“Which isn't strange because he’s super hot. And strong. He carried like five boxes of french fries into the Ice castle in one go today. “ Phichit says, mouth stuffed with food. Guang Hong sighs wistfully. 

“I  wish I could have seen it.” 

“I bet you wish he would carry you around instead” Phichit says, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Ew, gros! He likes music.” Yuri says and the group turns to him, surprised. “What? Beka says they talk about music a lot, since Leo plays guitar and Beka DJs.” 

“You know Otabek?” Yuuri asks, surprised. Yuri doesn't strike him as a person with a lot of friends and neither does Otabek, the few times he’s come in to the Ice Castle he’s alway polite and respectful, but not nearly as social as Leo. 

Now it’s Yuri’s turn to blush, pink dusting his nose and cheekbones.  _ Aha, so that’s how it is _ . 

“Yeah. He’s pretty cool.” Yuri says, focusing on his food.

“Well there's your in Guang Hong! You can ask him to play guitar for you. Or play him some music! OR ask if he has a gig or something coming up. The possibilities are endless.” Phicht states before jabbing his fork in Yuri’s direction. “Same goes for you. Ask when Otabek has a DJing gig and then show up looking hot as hell and then ask him out. I’ll do your makeup. Problem solved.”    
“Whaaa-. I didn’t say-!” Yuri starts but Phichit waves his hands dismissively, still holding his fork.

“You didn't have to. It’s obvious. So, now we have a plan for the both of you, I’m going to crash one of the Ice Castles registers and call the hot IT guy. Now we only have to solve Yuuri’s problem.” Phichit states, looking down at his phone. “Preferably in the next three minutes because then we have to go back to the Castle. 

Yuuri siges again, for what feel like the millionth time during this lunch. 

“I got it!” Yuri says, snapping his fingers. Phicht’s eyes gleam with interest. 

“Nope. You loser will just have to wait and see.” He says, big grin on his face as he stands. 

“I like him!” Phichit says. 

Yuuri sighs again. This will not end well. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)  
> If you wanna prompt me, for this story, someone else ive written or just in general:   
> [Prompt list](https://linisen.tumblr.com/post/182470660496/send-me-a-ship-and-a-prompt-and-ill-write-a)


	45. The Lunch of (not really) Mutual Pining (Seung Gil & Masumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seung Gil and Masumi eat lunch together, sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL this was not supposed to exist but when I was writing the other chapters it just came to me; so enjoy this super short chapter of how healthy communication between friends who aren't huge enablers can work.

Seung Gil flops down on the gurney in the medical bay, waiting for Masumi to be done with putting away the supplies so they can eat. He’s brought a pizza from the cart on the way here from his office. It smells delicious and Seung Gil is hungry, having had no time to eat anything since breakfast since the photo scanners at one of the roller coasters died. It’s working again now, thankfully. 

Seung Gil dosent often come to Masumi for lunch but he is one of the few people he considers friends, and he needs advice. 

“I met a guy the other day.” Seung Gil says, staring up at the ceiling. He can hear Masumis movements stopping for a second before picking up again, cabinets opening and closing as he ups boxes of bandages away.

“Oh?” Is all the response Masumi gives. This is what Seung Gil likes about him. There is no pressure, just an open line where he can vent. 

“He works at the Ice Castle.” Seung Gil says, as if it explains anything. “I told him he was cute.” 

“Cool. You gonna ask him out?” Masumi asks. Seung Gil considers for a second. The boy was cute, and charming and Seung Gil finds himself very drawn to him. He’s had to stop himself from walking into the Ice Castle ust to get to look at Phichit several times. A date would be good. A good way of checking if he’s as annoying as Seung Gil finds most people, or if he’s an exception. 

“I think so. “ He answers truthfully, glad he brought this up.

“Cool. “ Masumi says, sitting down on the gurney to open the box. Seung Gil sitts up as well, reaching out to take a slice. 

“What about you?” He asks, because he knows its polite, and Masumi is kind. He deserves to find someone who makes him happy. 

“There is a guy. I just haven't decided yet.” Masumi says, frowning a little. Seung Gil nods, biting in to his own slice. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)  
> If you wanna prompt me, for this story, someone else ive written or just in general:   
> [Prompt list](https://linisen.tumblr.com/post/182470660496/send-me-a-ship-and-a-prompt-and-ill-write-a)


	46. Everything is horrible, except Yuuri Katsuki.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor has had a horrible day, maybe Yuuri can help.

Victor sighed deeply, rubbing his eyes with his hands as he tried to will his headache away. It was really not working. Probably making it worse. 

Today had been the worst working day of Victor career at Aria Amusement Park. He had been yelled at by no less than three parents that felt their child should be allowed to ride carousels that they were too short for, gotten into an argument with a guest about the amount of staff they had in one of the kiosks and later gotten yelled at again by a guest who wanted their money back because it was raining. On top of that, one of his personnel had been caught stealing prizes from one of the games and had to be fired. It had really been an awful, horrible, exhausting day. He had fantasised about walking in to Minako’s office to quit several times. All he wanted was to go home and curl up on the couch with Makka, falling asleep as he patted her soft fur. 

But no. Something had caused a server shut down during the night that meant all of the infor that Victor had typed in about his personals time table yesterday had been lost and had to be redone. With another deep sigh he looked over at his notes, filling in another one of said hours. He was so tied, he might as well fall asleep right there. 

He heard the tell tale sound of someone walking up the stairs to the offices at PQ, opening the door softly. In the opening stood Yuuri. Victor bit his cheek again, stopping another sigh to slip out. He really didn’t have energy to deal with this back and forth he and Yuuri were caught in right now. He only wanted Yuuri to see the best parts of him, not his version. 

Yuuri stopped and looked at him, frowning.

“Victor, are you okay? I-. You look tired?” Yuuri asked, stepping closer. Kind, considerate Yuuri. Victor really didn’t deserve him, should stop holding on to this fantasy of them getting together. It was just so hard, since Yuuri was so lovely. 

“Yeah. I’m good. Just need to get through these time tables.” Victor said, turning back to the computer as he tried to focus. The words on the screen blurred together. 

“Oh. Did yours get lost in the shut down? I got a email about that.” Yuuri said as he came closer, sitting down on the office chair next to Victor’s.

“Yeah. You too?” Victor asked, trying to figure out where he was on the sheet. 

“No, I’m good. “ Yuuri answered as he eyed him. Victor should probably try to be charming, put on a smile, but he just didn’t have it in him. They sat like that for a few minutes, Victor trying to tap the information into the computer as Yuuri sat quietly beside him. 

“When did you last eat?”

Yuuri’s question came from nowhere and Victor turned, ready to say that he was fine when he started thinking back. It had been a hectic day and he had not had time for lunch. He had also overslept. Not by much but enough to skip breakfast. So last time he ate would have been..

“Uhm, last night I guess.” Victor admitted, a little ashamed of himself. Yuuri frowned, but didn't scold. Insted, he reached into his bag and pulled out two energy bars. 

“I don’t have anything else, but please take this.” He said, handing the energy bars over. Victor took them, dazed. He was definitely hungry, that might be one of the reason for his headache. Yuuri looked at him, then leaned over and pushed Victor’s chair away from the computer, wheels on the chair skimming the floor. 

“Why don’t you eat that, and I’ll finish this.” Yuuri said, wheeling over to the computer and starting tapping before Victor had anytime to protest. 

Victor ate as Yuuri filled out the information and just as Victor swallowed the last bite of the last energy bar Yuuri smiled and looked over his shoulder towards Victor.

“All done.”

They made their way out of the empty and quiet park together, heading for the parking lot. Victor yawned for the tenth time as he tried to slip the key in to the lock, missing for the second time. 

“Uhm, Victor. I-. Uhm. Maybe I could drive you home? You look really tired. I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

Victor should have protested, but he was far for to tired for it and maybe that was an answer in itself. Victor nodded, handing the keys over to Yuuri and walking around to the other side of the car. 

He was asleep before they made it out of the parking lot. 

 

“Victor. Victor.” Yuuri called and Victor stirred, neck feeling stiff from his head resting at an odd angle. He blinked a few times, eyes focusing on Yuuri who was leaning against the open door, other hand on Victor’s shoulder as he shaked him awake. 

“We’re here. “ Yuuri said softly.

“Oh, okay.” Victor stretched out before stepping out of the car, Yuuri handing back his keys. 

“Thank you Yuuri I-. Wait. How will you get home?” Victor asked, looking around as if a ride would somehow magically appear. 

“Oh. I’m just gonna walk.” Yuuri said, shrugging. Victor frowed. It didn't seem fair that Yuuri had helped him and then be rewarded to walk home. Didn’t his family live in the middle of nowhere?

Maybe it was the exhaustion, maybe it was the lightheadedness, maybe Victor just wanted.

“Do you wanna come upstairs instead?” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you can see we are focusing a little on the adorable couple of Victor and Yuuri for now, any requests which of our pining couples should go next? 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)  
> If you wanna prompt me, for this story, someone else ive written or just in general:   
> [Prompt list](https://linisen.tumblr.com/post/182470660496/send-me-a-ship-and-a-prompt-and-ill-write-a)


	47. Sick day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sap fest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the sappiest thing I have ever written and for those of you that have read the Catfish AU you know thats saying a lot. I really needed it with all the angst I've been writing for '7 ways to break Victor Nikiforov's heart ' so it was good.   
> I smiled all the way though it. I hope you like it.

Waking up was like a dream. Yuuri could hardly believe it was real when he opened his eyes and saw Victor’s beautiful blue ones look back at him, soft and smiling. Yep. Definitely a dream. Yuuri smiled back, couldn’t stop it if he tried as Victors hand came up to cups his cheek. Yuuri was so  _ so _ gone he never wanted to be found. He slid closer, closing the distance they must have created in their sleep, and pushed his lips against Victor’s, slow and gentle. 

After all the pining and insecurities, it almost felt unfair that all it took was Victor being too tired to take care of himself and Yuuri being so in love he couldn't stop himself to make sure Victor was alright. Being invited in to Victor’s apartment wasn’t something Yuuri had even though about, least alone expected. But when he had offered, Yuuri had been unable to say no. They had danced around each other for months, it had been weeks since they kissed. They kept being to scared or busy to actually go for it. There was nothing holding them back now, except themselves. Andy Yuuri would be damned if he let his insecurities ruin this chance. 

Victor had dozed on the couch and Yuuri had managed to make a meal out of what little was in Victor’s fridge, Makka following his every move. They had eaten and when the food was done and they were doing dishes, Victor had simply closed the distance and kissed Yuuri right on the lips, plate crashing down into the dishwater as Yuuri’s wet fingers tangled in Victor’s long silver hair. 

There had been no way he was leaving after that. 

He had sent a message to Mari, saying he was sick, couldn't work tomorrow and that he was staying with Phichit. He had then sent a message to Phicht saying he had told Mari that he was staying at his place and that Yuuri would explain everything if he just played along. Phicht had accepted if Yuuri would by him another hamster. Yuuri had promised him two. It had been unethical and wrong, but in this moment nothing felt more right. 

Victor hummed happily against his lips and Yuuri felt unstoppable joy fill his entire being as Victor’s hands traice patterns on his back. Victor’s t-shirt was a little too big on him, but it was soft and smelled like Victor so Yuuri really didn’t mind. Victor pushed and Yuuri followed, letting Victor rolle them until he was a grounding weight on top of Yuuri, long silver braidhaning of his shoulder. 

“So, Yuuri Katsuki are you going to be my boyfriend now?” Victor asked, planting his elbows on each side of Yuuri’s head as he nuzzled his nose. Yuuri was sure he’d never stop blushing if Victor kept saying things like that while kissing him and  _ oh my god  _ Victor Nikiforov wanted to be his boyfriend. 

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Yuuri said, reaching up to peck Victor on the lips.

“I like you,” Victor answered and Yuuri honest to god giggled because his body couldn't contain his happiness anymore.

“You’re amazing,” he whispered against Victor’s lips and Victor laughed and it was filled with joy and sunshine and Yuuri wanted to bathe in it. 

Beside the bed, a flooff of brown fur became visible before a soft bof  before two paws planted themselves on the ledge of the bed, Makkachin’s head popping up, looking at them curiously. Both of the boys laughed and Victor leaned down to peck Yuuri on the nose before carefully detangling himself from the other. 

“Quick walk with Makka and then breakfast? Maybe a move later, if you want to stay?” 

Yuuri sat up hand coming up to cup Victor cheek as he kissed him once, twice. 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)  
> If you wanna prompt me, for this story, someone else ive written or just in general:   
> [Prompt list](https://linisen.tumblr.com/post/182470660496/send-me-a-ship-and-a-prompt-and-ill-write-a)


	48. This shits busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Phichit tries to come up with a no too obvious or dumb way to break a computer.

Phichit considered himself a brave man. He rarely backed down from a challenge, threw himself head first into the unknown, smile on his face, hoping to come out with a richer perspective on life. He was not, however, stupid. 

Yuuri was sick for the first day ever, which meant it was the perfect day for Phicht to ‘accidently’ break the computer and call the cute IT guy. Yuuri would never know and Phicht might be a date richer. Hopefully. 

It might have been a mistake to involve Yuuko in these plans. She had suggested cutting one of the wires of the computer and at the time it had sounded like a great plan. Now, standing here with the scissors, it felt like a death sentence. Phichit put the scissors back on the counter, groaning loudly. 

Maybe he could surf in to some questionable sits on the computer instead, get a virus? He didn't really want to explain that though. Perhaps he could flip the screen upside down like he did when he wanted to screw with his siblings. Although the IT-guy would probably see right through that, and that could be awkward. Phichit wanted to seem suave, and not desperate. He eyed the scissors again, sighing deeply. 

“Excuse me?”

Pichiht looked up, customer friendly smile on his face, ready to help the guest with whatever they needed. Except, it wasn't a customer. 

The dark haired, faired skin IT-guy was standing on the other side of the counter, hands folded on top of it as he eyed him. Phicht felt like his heart stopped before lurching to life again, banging against his ribcage. A nervous smile spread on his face as he tried to will the blood rushing to his face to return to its original circling in his body.  

“Oh, I- Hi.” He stuttered, trying to calm his nerves down. The IT-guy just turning up was not something he had accounted for. He thought he would have more time to get ready, to prepare himself for what to say and how to act. Cool, calm, flirty. Not this stuttering mess.  _ Deep breaths Phichit, you can do this. Just ask what you can help him with and then ask him out. No big deal. _

“Would you go out on a date with me?” 

The IT guy’s question hung between them as Phicihits jaw dropped, eyes growing wide in shock. There must have been a considerable amount of time that passed because the IT-guy started squirming in front of him, brows furrowing. Phichit lept into action, not wanting to miss this opportunity. 

“I- Yes. Yes. I would love that …”  _ Shit I dont even know his name,  _ “cutie.” 

The IT-guy’s lips quirked up in what was probably a smile, before sliding a folded note over the counter. 

“Good. Call me and we’ll set it up. Now, I have to go fixt the photo machines at Spinner. See you, Phichit.” 

With that, he turned and walked out, one hand in his pants pocket, without looking back. 

Phichit squealed as he pulled the not closer, unfolding it to find a ten digit number and a name.

_ Seung Gil. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)  
> If you wanna prompt me, for this story, someone else ive written or just in general:   
> [Prompt list](https://linisen.tumblr.com/post/182470660496/send-me-a-ship-and-a-prompt-and-ill-write-a)


	49. Order up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeoJi flirting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore this pairing and should really write a fic just for them at some point. I hope you enjoy!

A loud  _ thump  _ on the game counter startled Guang Hong out of his work with trying to dig the last penguin plushie out ot the storage cabinet. He turned and looked up, squinting as the sun blinded his vision. His hand came up to cover his eyes, giving him a slightly better view. There was a large cardboard box on the counter. He immediately recognized the box type as the refill stock of the plushies he was just running out of and he jumped up with a big smile, meting Leo’s matching one.

“Leo!” Guang Hong said excitedly, leaning over on the counter to get a better look at his friend.  _ Leo really is so good looking isn’t he.  _

“Good afternoon Guang Hong, slow day?” Leo asked, smiling one of his handsome smiles and Guang Hong had to grip the counter tight as to contain the love struck sigh that threatened to escape his lips. 

“Yeeah, this it the slowest part of the day, especially on warms day like this when the majority of the guests are in the water park.” Guang Hong agreed, swaying a little in place to coil the nervous energy bouncing in his body. 

“Nice. You have time for me a sec?” Leo asked, pushing the box to the side. Guang Hong nodded as he jumped up to sit on the counter twisting his body so he was turned towards Leo who was leaning against the same counter but the other side. 

“So, I was wondering what you are doing on thursday? You working?” Leo asked, dusting some gravel dust from his work pants. 

“Uhm, I have an early shift. I don’t have to close up. Should get off around five. Why?” Guang Hong asked, heart beating at double speed. Was Leo..?

“Oh okay. Well uhm. I have this gig? It’s in a café in town. It’s not really a big deal but I wondered if you wanted to come?” Leo was looking at him, hopeful smile on his face and Guang Hong felt blood rush to his cheeks. He looked down at his hands as a big grin spread on his face. He nodded, not trusting his voice until he had managed to take a few calming breaths but not wanting to keep Leo waiting. 

“And I was thinking that I might buy you a cup tea afterwards? If you want too?”  Leo continued, smile growing bigger by the second, Guang Hong’s matching his.

“Yes please.” Guang Hong answered, feeling like he might burst at the seams. Leo leaned forward, putting his weight on his right hand.

“Good. Then it’s a date.” Leo whispered, his lips touched Guang Hong cheek softly before pushing of, walking back towards the golf-cart, waiving as hs sat down in it.

Guang Hong waved back, fingers on the other hand still touching the spot where Leo’s lips had med his cheek.

* * *

 

 

Leo’s voice was like velvet accompanied with a guitar as is washed over Guang Hong, tucked in a booth in one of the corners of the coffee shop. He rested his chin on his hands while his elbows rested on the table, perched on the couch of the booth. The lights in the café were dimed, candles flickering as someone moved from the register to their table. The space were packed and the tables full of colleagues wining down after a work day, friends having drinks, couples sharing cake. The scenery was so romantic and after Leo thanked all the guests for their applause he  came over, sliding into the booth and taking a place close to Guang Hong, thighs pressed together.

“Did you like it?” he asked as he leaned over, grabbing the plate of chocolate cake that Guang Hong had forgotten about since he came in and started listening to Leo’s singing.  

“Mhm, it was beautiful,” Guang Hong admitted, eyes focused on Leo’s face. Leo dug the spoon into the soft sponge and turned towards Guang Hong, spoon reached out. 

“You’re beautiful.” 

Guang Hong though his heart was going to stop in his chest, breath fluttering as Leo moved the spoon with cake towards his mouth. He opened up, dazed, and Leo slid the treat in, cake sliding off, sweet and chocolatey bitterness filling his mouth. 

“Delicious.” Guang Hong said as he swallowed it down and Leo leaned in, sofly pressing his lips against Gunang Hong’s. It all happened so fast but the kiss itself seemed to be moving in slow motion, Leo’s lips warm against his.. It was just a soft press of lips at first but then Leo’s hand came up to cup his neck and Guang gasped at the wonderful tickling sensation which lead to Leo deepening the kiss, Leo’s tongue exploring his mouth. They parted for a breath and Leo smiled, warm like the sun.

“Yeah, delicious.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)
> 
>  
> 
> If you wanna prompt me, for this story, someone else ive written or just in general:   
> [Prompt list](https://linisen.tumblr.com/post/182470660496/send-me-a-ship-and-a-prompt-and-ill-write-a)


	50. Thirsty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victuuri cutness.

Victor has had an amazing day. He had met Yuuri as the manager for the Ice Castle came to the park. Victor may or may not have adjusted his rounds so he caught him as he picked up the keys and change for the Castle, and gotten to walk his oh so lovely boyfriend to work. 

Boyfriend. 

The word still maked Victor squeal, filling with warmth and joy and love. Like champagne bubbles rising, sparkling and sweet. 

He had then gone on to have a good morning, his crew in a good mood as they worked hard. The park was in the low season, and there were more time to interact with guests and work on apparences and good meetings. It had gone smoothly, even if it was a little boring. 

He had then had the chance to have lunch with Yuuri, diving into burgers made by his amazing boyfriend, eaten at PQ. Victor had to focus hard on the food in front of him just to actually get the it down, his hands twitching to reach out and brush Yuuri’s bangs out of his face, lace their fingers together, touch his cheek. Anything would do if he could just, touch. 

Yuuri had leaned against him for most of it, solid weight against his side as they ate, talking about what they had done the day before. Yuuri had gone home with Mari at the end of his shift, helping out at his parents business as Victor went home alone to Makka. It had been a rather dull night. 

Yuuri was more relaxed than Victor had seen him in a long time, maybe ever. It was nice, seeing Yuuri so carefree. Victor hoped he could always be that outlet for Yuuri. 

Always. It seemed so silly, so over the top. They had just gotten together. It had just been a week really, since he had asked Yuuri to come with him up to the apartment and Yuuri had agreed. It was no time at all. Still, Victor’s heart felt like it could burst from all he felt for Yuuri. To feel like this always, that would be a dream come true.

The only part about lunch that wasn’t part of Victors great day was that it had to end and they both had to go back to work, making sure things were running smoothly. Victor had a run in with a worried parent that had lost their child, which was found within minutes, but other than that they afternoon was uneventful. After holding his evening meeting, making his round around the park to double check locks and then filling out some paperwork, Victor was now perched up on one of the benches outside the Ice Castle, waiting for Yuuri to finnish cleaning so he could ask if he would consider coming home with him. 

They were both working tomorrow and even if all they would do was eat and sleep, Victor really  _ really _ wanted that time together. Any time without Yuuri felt like time wasted. 

Suddenly, there were a cold sensation on his back and then it spread and then he was sputtering and coughing because someone was pouring water on him! 

He shot up from the bench, gasping for air as he turned, eyes locking with emerald green ones. 

Yuri was standing there, holding a fire hose, smirk on his face.

“Yura!”

“You looked thirsty, though I might help,” his cousin said, mouth splitting into an evil grin. 

Victor took a thertaning step forward, Yuri squealing as he darted of, hose trailing behind him. 

Victor sighed and looked down. He was drenched, clothes dripping and hair hanging in long stirpes down his shoulders and back. Crap. He tried to wring the shirt out, realising that, that really didn't help much. He had no extra clothes with him, and he was pretty sure Mari had already left. 

“Victor?”

He turned around to spot Yuuri, frown on his face as he eyed him. He sighed deeply. This was not how he wanted to meet him today. Victor had wanted to look cute, not like a drenched cat. 

“What happened?” Yuuri asked, stepping closer as Victor saw Phichit and Yuuko continue towards the exit, Yuuko’s baby bump starting to show.  

“Yura sprayed water on me.” Victor explained, lifting his arms and dropping them, making a wet  _ ‘flap’ _ sound. 

Yuuri reached up, warm hand cupping his cheek, brown eyes just as warm. 

“You’ll get cold if you stay in these. You need to borrow some clothes?” Yuuri asked. 

They walked back into the Ice Castle, Yuuri pulling a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie from his locker before he left to let Victor change. Victor pulled the garments on, reveling in the feeling of being surrounded by the smell of Yuuri. Maybe he could borrow Yuuri’s clothes more often, without having to be drenched first. His hair was still a mess but he tried to card out the strands with his fingers, tangles catching as he did. 

He sighed and gave up, walking out to spot Yuuri leaning against the wall. When he spotted Victor he smiled, pushing off of the wall and walking over. 

“You look cute,” Yuuri said as he leaned in, kissing his cheek. 

“My hair is a mess,” Victor corrected, trying again to works out some of the knots with his fingers. Yuuri’s eyes followed the movement, brows furrowed. 

“You don’t have a brush?” He asked and Victor shook his head. He probably should have one with him in his bag, but he had taken it out when he cleaned out the bag the other day. 

“I have combe, if you want -. I can help you with it?” Yuuri looked unsure, as if Victor wouldn't love having Yuuri’s fingers in his hair. He nodded, smile spreading wide.

The walked over to PQ, Victor sitting down on a picnic bench while Yuuri sat down on the table. He started by letting his fingers trail through the silver strands, pads of his fingers softly massaging Victors scalp when they reached up. Victor was in heaven. Yuuri then started carefully carding out the hair with the comb. It was tedious work, getting all the knots out of the find hair but Yuuri only humed softly as he worked, careful and soft. He finished with pulling the hair into a braid, falling down Victor’s shoulder. 

“There, perfect.” Yuuri said, voice filled with fondness and Victor had to turn his head up, getting a view of an upside down Yuuri. 

“Thank you, my Yuuri.” 

Yuuri blushed, pink dusting his cheeks as he leaned down to kiss Victors forehead. 

“I love it when you call me that.” Yuuri said and Victor turned, so he could look at him proper.

“What? When I call you mine?” Victor said, rising to his knees on the bench so they were leveled, face to face.

“Yeah, all yours.” Yuuri answered, hands finding Victors cheeks as he leaned forward, slotting his mouth against Victors in a wet kiss. It always took Victor’s breath away, how Yuuri could go from so bashful and blushing to confident and claiming. It was amazing. The kiss left Victor breathless and as they parted for air, foreheads resting against each other, he asked what he had wanted all day. 

“Come home with me? I hate when you're not there.” He leaned in, leaving two small pecks on Yuuri’s pretty pink lips. It had only been a week and already the apartment felt empty when Yuuri wasn't there. 

“Really?” Yuuri asked, back to blushing and bashful. 

“Yeah. I missed you,” Victor said, blushing too now.  

“I missed you too.” Yuuri said, pushing of the bench, fingers lacing with Victors. “Let’s go home then.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)
> 
>  
> 
> If you wanna prompt me, for this story, someone else ive written or just in general:   
> [Prompt list](https://linisen.tumblr.com/post/182470660496/send-me-a-ship-and-a-prompt-and-ill-write-a)


	51. Panic! at the Disco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri goes to find Otabek at one of his gigs. It doesn't not turn out as Yuri had though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAH  
> I have no idea how I though of this but somehow it happened.

**_Guang Hong_ **

_ 22.11 _

Leo told me Otabek has a Dj:ing gig tonight.

You should totally go!

I’ll attach the address

[View in Maps]

 

Yuri stared at the messages one last time before he looked up at himself in the mirror, smudging some of the eyeliner with his finger. He looked hot. He had pulled his blond hair up in half a ponytail, eyes painted black, loose tank top exposing his shoulders and with holes in the back, his black tight jeans fitted perfectly. He pulled the leopartprinded jacket form the hook in the hallway and walked out. 

The night air was chilly and he wrapped the jacket closer, trying to warm up. Hopefully it would be warmer at the club. He had been thinking a lot about Otabek recently, and how he might want them to be more than friends. He didn’t really know how to express that to the other man so maybe turning up at one of his gigs looking hot as heck would do the trick. 

Yuri turned a corner, focus on his phone where the map was guiding him. It led him away from the usual restaurant and bar district, so maybe it was a private party. Yuri should probably try to sneak in, most didn’t want a seventeen year old at a party. It was pretty early, sun just dipping but Yuri had been a nervous ball of energy, bouncing around the apartment and he needed to get out. Might as well get this over with, or something.

The map led him further into a area with villas and houses until he came upon a school, music pounding from the gym. Oh, maybe someone had rented it for the party. There were some people standing by the main entrance and Yuri snuck around the building, finding a back door, probably a fire escape, and snuck in by using the panic handle. 

He found himself in a staircase and walked up towards where the music was blaring loudly, the beat of a pop song that had been playing all summer pounding against the walls. He came to another door, probably leading out to the actual gym. He put his hand on the handle and took a stuttering breath, trying to calm his nerves. He would walk out, looking confident as hell and Otabek wouldn't know what hit him. Hopefully. 

Yuuri pushed the door open, the smell of stage smoke and bright blinking light hitting him. He squinted trying to see in the dim lit room and then came to a complete stop. Kids. There were kids everywhere. The dance floor were filled with them, ten year olds laughing and jumping and spinning to the music. A school dance. He had just snuck into a school dance. He had entered behind the dj booth, on a small platform, where Otabek was standing, playing music. Shis. Yuri had to go, he had to get out of here now. 

The heavy fire door that he had snuck in through closed behind him with a loud thud and even if none of the kids seemed to notice, Beka definitely did. He stood up straighter, turning towards the sound and Yuri had no way out, no way to escape this horrible, painfully embarrassing situation. Beka spotted him, eyebrows shooting up in surprise.  Yuri should go. Even if he could never  _ ever _ look Otabek in the eye again he should try to get the hell away. 

He took a step back but before he had a chance to turn, Otabek had pulled the headphones off and jumped off the platform, stepping up to him. His hand caught Yuri's wrist and held him still. 

“Yura? What are you doing here?” He eyed Yuri up and down, eyebrows still raised. He bit his lip. Shit that was hot. 

“I- uhm. I-” Yuri stutterd, trying to think of something, anything, to say that didn’t sound completely creepy and weird. 

Beka looked at him, quiet and solid, still holding his wrist. Shit. This had been a really bad idea. He was going to kill Guang Hong the next time he saw him.

“You wanna come up too the booth?” Beka asked and Yuri let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. If Otabek gave him an out, he would take it. 

“Y-yeah.” 

Otabek slid his fingers from around his wrist down to his hand, lacing their fingers together before tugging him up. Yuri followed, dazed. How did he always know how to make everything better? Otabek fiddled with the controls, a new song starting, before handing a pair for headphones over to Yuri, sliding his own on as well. The just stood there for a while, Otabek mixing music as Yuri watched. After the fourth song, Otabek leaned over, taping once on one of the headphone covering Yuri's right ear. Yuri removed it, looking up into those dark, pretty eyes. 

“You look hot tonight.”

Yuri felt his cheeks heat by the compliment, breath catching a little. He bit down his nerves, keeping eye contact.

“You look hot all the time.” 

Otabek smiled, crooked and sweet. He leaned in and for just a second his lips brushed Yuri’s. It was chast and sweet and Yuri wanted to devour him, have more. 

“If we weren't at an elementary school dance right now, I would kiss you way more than that,” Otabek said eyes dark and intent. 

“Okay, later than.” Yuri said, chest filling with joy. Otabek wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close to his side.  “Why are we at an elementary school dance?” 

Otabek raised a had, pointing into the crowd. 

“See the girl in the red dress, that’s my sister. She wanted me to come play.” 

Ah, well that made the whole situation feel a little less weird. Yuri leaned into him, nose brushing the underside of Otakes jaw as he turned to look up at him. 

“By me a burger later?” 

Otabek smiled again, sweeter this time. 

“Definitely.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	52. Prankster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is messing with Yuuri

Yuuri had spent a very cozy night and morning at Victor’s. Going to bed with Victor is one of Yuuri’s new favourite things. Soft kisses in the bathroom as Victor goes through what can’t be a health amount of facial washes and creams, brushing their teeth next to each other, brushing and braiding Victor’s hair before crawling into bed. Victor pulling him close as they cuddle under the covers, trading kisses and tickles and secrets in the dark bedroom. Waking up next to Victor is another one of Yuuri’s favourite things. The kisses and touches are more lazy then, smooth and loving as they tangle together, trying to get as much of it before the alarm goes off and they have to get up and start getting ready for another day in the park. Breakfast, making plans for having lunch together as they’re walking Makkachin and then off to work. It always makes Yuuri an hour to early but he doesn’t mind. Getting to spend his night and mornings like that, it’s definitely worth it. 

He looks over at Victor in the driver seat, fingers tapping on the wheel in beat with the song Yuuri chose from his playlist. Hie eyes are firm on the road, shoulders tense.

Yuuri have been noticing something lately. Now that he spends so much time with Victor he can see that he’s not really enjoying his work in the park the way Yuuri though he did. Now, he can see how excited Victor gets when they make plans to go hiking or movies, something he lacks for his job. Yuuri get that they can’t all be excited about work all the time, but somehow Yuuri feels like it’s more than that. He hasn’t dared to ask yet though. He’s hoping Victor will come to him about it, feel comfortable enough to open up. For now, Yuuri can hold Victor hand and sing along to the songs and enjoy the times they have together, something Victor is always happy and excited about. 

He leaves Victor at PQ with a kiss, or five, and heads over to The Ice Castle. He and the team had done a deep cleaning last night since they were going to do an inspection of the restaurant's after they went home. He’ll probably have a meeting with Lilia about it later. He’s hoping it went well. They are always super meticulous while cleaning, and yesterday they did all the weekly chores just to make sure. Yuuri was responsible for the safety of the food after all, and he did not want to be responsible for people getting food poisoning. 

He unlocked the door, flung it open and then screamed because there was a giant tiger in the kitchen. Yuuri jumped back, only for his mind to register as he did so, that it wasn’t a real tiger. Just to make sure, he peeked through the open door to come face to face with a huge plastic sabertoothed tiger. He let out the breath he was holding, closing the door behind him as he walked around it, eyeing it carefully. 

Yuuri had heard of the old dinosaur park that the amusement park used to have. It had been filled with huge replicas of extinct animals that kids could look at and climb on. It hadn’t been very popular and when the new attraction ‘The Crane’ had been installed the dinosaur park had been removed to make space for it. Yuuri had heard some of the dinosaurs were still out at the warehouse and with Otabek and Leo’s reputation with pranks Yuuri immediately put them as his top suspects. He left the tiger in the hallway, hoping that it would scare Phicht as it had scared him, and started changing and getting the restaurant ready. The sheet for the inspection was on one of the counters and aside from a comment about a suggestion about moving some of the cleaning supplies from the storage to the extremely small cleaning cabinet things seemed to have gone smoothly. Thank god. 

He looked back towards the back entrance and the tiger, frowning. It didn’t add up. He had been so through with his orders. He couldn't think of a single thing that had been wrong. Why would he be punished like this? 

He’s just started up the fryer, placing french frie baskets on holders when the door opens, revealing Leo. Leo has a couple of boxes of cups in his arms as he steps though the door. He doesn’t get too far before he spots the tiger and to Yuuris surprise Leo does not smile his crooked grin or leave some sassy remark. Instead he jumps half a meter up in the air, eyes wide and dropping the boxes.

“Fuck!” he yells as he comes down on the floor, eyes wide. “Why would you have that thing there?” 

Yuuri stares and then lets out a breathless laugh. 

“You didn’t put it there?” Yuuri asks, surprised and revealed at the same time. 

“No!” Leo says, picking up the box to deposit it in the storage room, a little smushed in one of the corners. “Shit that scared the shit out of me,” Leo says as he comes out to stand next to Yuuri. Otabek looks through the door, seemingly weary after Leo’s loud screaming. 

“Whats going on?” He asks but spots the tiger almost immediately, raising an eyebrow. “We didn’t put it there.” 

“I know!” Leo says, throwing his arms up ashe turns to Yuuri. “Did you?”  

Yuuri shakes his head. If not the warehouse then who? This is the second time he’s been pranked and he has no idea who did it, or why. 

“So someone is up pranking us without reason,” Otabek concludes, brows furrowing. “I don’t like it.”

Leo nods, frowning as well. 

In the hallway, the just arrived Phichit lets out a loud undignified yelp. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	53. It Fucking Itches, Thats What.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri had some problems. Nobody helps.

“Yura, stop.” 

Yuri loves when Otabek calls him Yura, to an almost crazy degree. He doesn’t let many call him that. It’s something special to him, something you have to earn, and since Otabek is his boyfriend now,  _ shit his boyfriend, _ he has definitely earned it. As much as he loves hearing Otabek call him that though, he’s considering removing that privilege now. 

“Bekaaaa, I can’t!” Yuri whines. He sounds pathetic. He knows he sounds so pathetic but he doesn't care. He reaches down again, nails scraping across rubbed raw skin. It’s not as satisfactory as it had been the first times he itched, now it mostly leaves a burning feeling in its wake and he hisses at the feeling. Next to him on the bench, Otabek raises an eyebrow. 

“Stop, it won't get better if you keep scraping at them like that,” Otabek points out. From the opposite table, Victor nods along. Traitor.  

“It’s true, Yura. Plus, you could scar.” 

Yuri doesn't give a shit about scars. He has mosquito bites all up and down his legs because he had do help out at the water skis yesterday and had gotten eaten up. His legs are lined with bites, 47 on one leg and 25 on the other. It itches like fucking crazy. Yuri is going insane. 

“I’m going to kick someone in the ribs if you two don’t stop!” Yuri bites back, moving over to scratch at the other leg. It burns there as well. “Fuck.” 

“Maybe I could go get some cooling ointment from the medic,” Chris says, standing up. 

“Don’t you think Masumi will think it’s weird that you visit the medic office like every other day?” Victor says, teasing. 

“You go to the Ice Castle at least twice a day, even before you and Yuuri were together,” Chris points out. 

“Yes, well everyone needs to eat. You do not need a band aid every time you get a paper cut.” Otabek points out.   
“Don’t encourage this conversation!” Yuri hisses, reaching down to scratch at his ankle. “Go get it!” He spits to Chris instead, who happily waves and ducks towards the bikes. Victor sighes, looking longingly at the door. Still pining like an idiot. Pathetic. 

“I’m going to go see Yuuri, I mean, do a sweep, of the park. Yep, that's what I’m doing.” Victor rises as well, hasty leaving PQ and Yuri and Otabek alone. Yuri scratches a bite on his knee. 

“If you keep scratching that I’m going to have to tackle you to the ground.” Otabek voice is calm, collected. Yuri looks over and raises an eyebrow. 

“You wouldn't.”

As soon as he’s said it he knows it was the wrong thing to do. It sounds like a challenge. Like a dare. Shit. No backing down now. 

“Wanna try me?” 

Yuri looks at him, the challenge rising in his chest. He reaches down slowly towards an extremely itching bite on his calf, tensing his back and stomach muscles so he can dart of the bench as soon as Otabek makes a move. 

It happens just as fast as expected. Just as Yuri’s fingers reach the bite, Otabek darts up, arms wrapping around Yuri's waist and they tumble to the grass. Yuri’s back hits the ground as Otabek boxes him in between his legs. Yuri lets out a shriek and then a loud laugh as Otabek’s fingers digs into his sides.

“Beka! Bekaaa stooop!” Yuri barks out between breaths of laughter. Otabek stops his assault on his ribs, but keeps his hands there. He leans down and kisses Yuri’s nose and then his lips. 

“Were gonna stay here until Chris comes back with that  ointment,” Otabek informs him, eyes smiling and warm. Yuri rolls his eyes but smiles as well.

“Fine.”  

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Yuri!  
> Next chapter will be LeoJi fluff. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	54. Emergency Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guang Hong just wants to refill his storage. No, really. It has nothing to do with the hot warehouse guy who is also his boyfriend. Nope. Not at all.

“Hello?” Otabek’s voice comes out smoothly through the speakers on the phone. Guang Hong bites his lower lip, frowning a little.

“Uh, Hi. This is Guang Hong from games. I’m at the ‘Alhgren’s Cars’ wheel and we need more first win prices. He bites his lip harder, eyeing the three first win prizes they already have. They should be fine, really. He’s only had two days where he’s handed out more than two, and one family has already gotten one this morning, but they could run out, and that would be embarrassing. Much better to be on the safe side. Beside, if a certain hot warehouse worker would come by with them right now that Guang Hong has a dip in guests wanting to play, that would be really good too.

“Yeah, sure thing,” Otabek says. “How many do you want?”

“Ten.”

“Be right there.”

The wait is excruciating. Sara has her hands full with Mickey who, instead of working on whatever he’s supposed to do today, is disturbing his sister, so she can’t distract him either. He takes the three boxes of first win prices and places them in the back display, making sure it looks good. He has his back turned to the window, eyeing the display to try to decide if he thinks is looks okay when something lands behind him with a loud thump, arms wrapping around his waist.

“Hey,” Leo’s voice comes through smooth as he kisses Guang Hong on the cheek. Guang Hong blushes, blood rushing to his cheeks as he leans into Leo’s warmth.

“Hey.”

“I missed you today,” Leo says as Gunag turns, leaning back a little so he can look at Leo. There’s a smudge of grease across his left cheekbone but he’s smiling like a goof.

“Leo,” Guang Hong blushes, ducking his head. “I missed you too.”

Leo laughs, bright and bubbly and Guang looks up and smiles wide.

“You wanna hang out tonight? I get off late but we could just hang out if you want.”

Guang Hong’s mood drops. He really, really wants to hang out with Leo, but..

“I can’t,” he sighs, shoulders dropping.  “I have to help my parents clean out the basement since my sisters moving back in.” He frowns. Stupid sister.

“Oh,” Leo pushes back some escaped strands of hair behind his ear.  “Can I help?”

Guang Hongs puls picks up, smile tugging at his lips again.

“You want to do that?”

“If I can hang out with you, sure!” Leo agrees, smiling big again.

“Y-yeah. Just come by after you’re done?”

Leo hums affirmatively before leaning in again, licking his lips as his eyes flicker down to Guang Hongs lips. The butterflies that's always present in his stomach when he’s around Leo decides to do somersaults as he rises on his toes, eyes closing.

“Excuse me?”

Leo lets out a tired sigh and turns, leaving Guang Hong kissless and embarrassed. He peeks out from behind Leo to spot Mila, wide grin on her face, arms crossed.

“That is not appropriate behavior,” she proclaims, still grinning wide. Guang Hong can feel himself flushing even more, ducking behind Leo again. He likes Mila. She’s fair and fun but a little less organized than Satsuki was.

“Don’t you have work to do?” Leo asks her and it’s clear they know each other better than Guang Hong does.

“Don’t you?” Mila shoots back. Leo sighs but steps forward, hand on the counter before he pushes himself over it. He turns back then, mounting _‘Later,’_ towards Guang Hong, leaving him flustered and blushing before giving Mila one last pointed look. Mila just laughs and waves at Guang Hong before walking over towards  Sara, undoubtedly to drive Mickey away. Guang Hong sighs, half out of happiness, half out of disappointment about the kiss that wasn’t. He looks around, trying to remember what he was doing and spots the first prizes on the wall. He looks around then but can’t see any new ones. Leo must have forgotten to deliver them with the interruption. Well, he guesses he just has to call him over again then.


	55. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Phichit <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 100% Seungchuchu fluff.

Phichit has made sure he had the 30th of April off, because that was his birthday and as much fun that it was to work with his best friend, he had no desire to slave away by a fryer as he turned nineteen. He usually celebrated with friends on his birthday but after their third date a week ago, Seung Gil had asked if they could spend it together instead. Phichit had been excited to agree. 

He really liked Seung Gil. Not only was he very handsome but had a dry sense of humor and after the initial awkwardness, that often surrounded a first date, had spoken more freely. They had gone to a coffee shop, ordered tea and pastries, and tucked themselves in a small booth. They started out on opposite sides of the table but at the end of it they were pressed side to side, hands and fingers caressing and tangling. They had not kissed then. Seung Gil had driven him home, walked him to the door and then taken a solid grip around Phichit’s neck to slot their lips together. It had left Phichit smiling and tingling for days. 

The second date was at a small antique market. This too, had been Seung Gils idea and it was so unexpected but charming Phichit had fallen a little bit in love right then and there. They had looked at every stall, asking the vendors about strange knick knacks, giggling about awful porcile figures. Seung Gil might look serious, but he was the prettiest thing in the world when he smiled. 

Seung Gil found a beautiful hand painted cherry wood box, red and gold swirls all over the sides and lid and bought it immediately. When dropping Phichit off that night, he handed over the box with a small kiss on Phichit’s cheek. This time it was Phichit’s turn to grab Seung Gil and kiss him until they were both breathless and blushing. It had been the best date Phichit had ever been on. 

The third date had been Phichit’s idea and they had gone hiking. It was one of Phichit’s favourite past time activities, being able to get to high up places while burning of some of that excessive energy that was always rushing around his bloodstream. They had picked one of the medium hikes that lead to the look out spot, and started walking. During the flater parts they held hands and Phichit coaxed out some answers about what Seung Gil liked to do in his free time, draw and play video games, and what he hoped to work with when he was older, IT. Apparently he found fixing computers soothing, with was a mystery to Phichit because problems with technology always made him antys. When they reached the top and Phichit pulled out a picnic out of his backpack, they had gotten to know each other much better. The ice tea had been good to drown the thirst from walking so long and getting to sit down and rest their legs was heaven. Phichit’s head had ended up in Seung Gils lap and he had to try really hard not to fall asleep as he started carding fingers through his hair. When they got back that night Phichit had invited Seung Gil into his apartment and he had stayed for a few hours, kissing on the couch. Seung Gil had asked then, just before they parted, if he could take Phichit out on his birthday. 

 

Phichit didn’t know what to expect, but Seung Gil had asked him to put on a suit, which was the only time Phichit had worn it outside of weddings and graduation. They had gone to a restaurant, a very good one, and after the three course meal Seung Gil had driven down town, asked Phichit to leave his suit jacket in the car and ushered him down into a club Phichit had never heard of before. They walked down the dark stairs, latino beat filling the air as they descended. The came to a balcony, overlooking a dance floor filled with couples, doing the tango. Phichit turned then, eyes wide.    
“You know how to tango?” 

Seung Gil’s smile was small and soft and Phichit’s heart was hammering in his chest. Seung Gil leaned in, hand on the small of Phichit’s back. 

“It’s a mambo. Let’s go.” 

Seung Gil could indeed do the Mambo. He lead Phichit strongly around the dancefloor, smooth and sensual as he guided Phichit though the steps. They only managed a few basic ones but Phichit felt swept away. Crazy in love. It was the best birthday he had ever had.

  
  



	56. Black out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power goes out in the park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little longer then they usually are, to make up for the next one being super short. I hope you enjoy the Victuuri fluff, I love them to death. <3

It happened on the worst of day, just like things like this always did. It was raining, pouring down. It made the park feel damp and cold, even the Ice Castle which was generally heated from the stoves and grills felt damp. There wasn’t much guests, but the ones that were there were in a sour mood, probably because of the weather. Yuuri had been on the receiving end of several snarky comments about the weather, as if he could make the sky stop pouring and the sun come dry the park. One couple had even asked where they could go to get there money back, since the weather was so bad.

On top of that, Yuuri had a pounding headache that painkillers only made mildly better. Ever since he got out of his own bed this morning he had been wanting to get back to it, or rather Victor’s. Crawling under the covers, snuggling while watching anime or some stupid romantic comedy sounded like heaven right about now. Worst of all was that Victor had the day off, which meant Yuuri wouldn't see him until after his shift had ended. He hoped the day would go by fast but as it seemed, it snailed slowly, minutes feeling like eternity.

Yuuri had already gone though five cups of tea that day, holding cup six between his hands when the entire restaurant went dark.  He blinked once, then again, as if it would make the lights magicly turn back on. He looked around the space, finding all the devices of as well. So not just a light thing then.

“Eh, what’s going on?” Phichit asked as he looked into the kitchen from the register. There were no guests in the restaurant right now, thankfully. Yuuri shook his head, putting down his cup on the hamburger station.

“I’ll go check.”

Yuuri dusted some sallad off his apron before heading out. The entire main street was dark, games standing still. The few attractions Yuuri could spot was also still.

“What’s going on?” Guang Hong asked from one of the games from across the street.

“I have no idea,” Yuuri answered, looking around. Everything seemed still and quiet, just like when the park was closed. There must be a power failure. Yuuri picked up his phone, stepping back under the roof covering the outside of the Ice Castle to seek shelter from the rain. He tired Lilias phone first, but only got the occupied tone. Figures. All restaurant and kiosk managers must be calling her for information right now. On any other day he would have called Victor, or walked over to PQ to catch him there. Victor always got news about what was happening first, so he could direct personnel where they were needed, but since he was off today, Yuuri was stumped. He turned to walk back inside and as he did, his phone started ringing.

“Hello?”

“Yuuri,” Lilia’s voice were more strained than usual. “Do you have room in your freezer?”

“Hold on, let me check.” Yuuri said, moving into the kitchen. “Do you know what caused it?”

“Not yet, we’re working on it. It must have been something big, the entire park is without power.”

Yuuri nodded, opening the walk in freezer. It was only half full, Yuuri had planned on doing a bigger order tonight to fill it.

“Uhm, I got some space. Why?”

“I’m sending some of the kiosk staff over to you, to store the ice cream. Hopefully yours will hold the cold longer than the small ones. Do not let them let all the cold out of it!” Her voice was stern and Yuuri winces a little by it.

“Of course. Anything you want us to do here?” There isn’t much they can do without power, but since he has the parks chief of restaurants on the line, he might as well ask.

“Do as much food you can while the grill and fryer is still hot. Make sure everything is safe. Start cleaning after that, as after closing. There is no telling how long this will go on. “ With that, she hung up.

Yuuri walked around the  kitchen, washing his hands before placing hamburger meat on the grill, lowering french fries. He continued to do that as the temperature drops, until he can’t cook in them anymore.

Some personnel came in from the kiosks and Yuuri took the ice cream and milks and stored it away accordingly. If this continued, the park was going to lose a lot of money in food gone bad. Some guest came in, asking what was happening. Yuuri and Phichit tried their best to hand out food, direct them to the ‘Guest Service Center’ where they hopefully had more information. When the food ran out, they closed the doors and started cleaning. It was quieter than usual where when they cleaned, even if Phichit started some music on his phone to keep them company. They scrubbed and wiped and put things in place, put some extra love in it as they talked about how Phichit birthday had been. It was good to get this time together. Yuuri’s favourite parts of his work days had always been before opening and after closing, the castle quiet.

Yuuri started thinking about Victor again, wondering what he was doing. He got his phone, pulled Phichit in for a rare selfie, and sent it. The reply came almost immediately.

 

 **Me**   
15.34

Looks like we can’t run the park without you

Blackout since 12.30

[Img.jpg]

 

 **Victor <3** **  
** 15.35

OMG what?

Please tell me you’re kidding?

**Me**

15.37

Nope.

We still have no idea what happend

 **Victor <3**   
15.37   
Yuuri!!!

That’s so exciting!

I wish I was there

**Me**

15.42

I wish I were where you are

**Victor <3**

15.44

Aw, charmer <3

 

Yuuri smiled down at the phone, heat spreading on his cheeks. He missed him even more now.

“Are you texting Victor?” Phichit asked from the sink where he was hand washing all of the dishes they usually would wash in the dishwasher. They were almost done, the kitchen as clean as it was this morning, possibly even cleaner.

“Yeah, he seems disappointed to be missing the excitement.”

Phichit turned, frowning.

“This hazzle? Who would be excited by that?” Phichit frowned. Yuuri shrugged.

“I don’t know, I think he’s kind of, bored? He doesn’t really seem to enjoy the work itself,” Yuuri explained, looking around the room. He could probably do a thorough cleaning of the coffee machine, but they did that yesterday. It seemed they were running out of things to do. Should they just sit there, wait for the park to actually close?

“Really? He never seems down or anything when he’s here.” Phichit came up to him, seemingly having a hard time figuring out what to do as well. The Ice Castle phone started ringing, and Yuuri pulled it out of his pocket to answer.

“Yuuri, how are things?” Lilia asked.

“Good, We’re just about done with the cleaning,” Yuuri  explained and Lilia humed.

“We’ve just received information that the power are going to be back up in about twenty minutes. “

Yuuri bit back a sigh. He wasn’t sure if he had energy enough to start everything up again only to clean the entire place again in a few hours.

“Okay,” he answered. “Do you need us to be ready to open again then?”

“No, no. Most of the guests have left, only a few left in the waterpark. Your boys head home instead.“

Yuuri sighed in relief, unable to hold back.

“Thank you Lilia. See you tomorrow.”

“Have a good afternoon Yuuri, drive safe in the rain.”

Yuuri beamed as he turned to Phichit who had his eyebrows raised.

“We get to go home!” Yuuri declared, already feeling the headache lightning by the thought of getting to Victor earlier.

“Awsome!”

They packed up, changed clothes. Yuuri even showered because he’d rather not turn up at his boyfriends apartment smelling like french fries, even if Victor said he’s starting to associate the smell with Yuuri. They walk through the park, stopped to chat a little with Guang Hong who’s been spinning the chocolate wheel manually for the last hours. Mila had been around to tell her personnel that it was the road renovations of the freeway that had caused the power being cut. Apparently someone had dug to deep with a excavator and cut the power. Guang Hong also wanted to know about Phichit’s birthday date and when his best friend started rambling again Yuuri excused himself. Yuuri have borrowed Mari’s car that day, she too having a rare day off. Yuuri had gotten a text as soon as the black out had hit the news from her, complaining about how they couldn’t even keep the park running one day without her.

Yuuri drove slowly, the rain still pouring down. He wondered if his family had been able to walk Vicchan at all today. He felt guilty just thinking about his mother having to go out in the rain, so instead of turning towards the city he headed towards his parents house. Vicchan was thrilled to see him and after a walk around the house he put the happy poodle in the car and headed towards Victor. It wasn’t until he was standing in front of Victor’s apartment door that he realized he should probably have asked before bringing his dog. He knocked tentatively, biting his lip. Victor loves dogs so it would probably be fine, but what if…

There was the tell tail sound of claws on hardwood floor and a soft bark from Makka from the inside before Victor’s voice, muffled by the door, came though. It sounded like he was speaking to Makka, and the thought made a smile break out on Yuuri’s face.  The door opened and Victor beamed at him before his eyes dropped down to the wiggling dog in his arms. Victor gasped, delighted.

“You brought Vicchan?” Victor reached out and Yuuri handed the dog over as he stepped in, rubbing his neck nervously.

“I- yeah. Sorry, I should have asked-,” he started but Victor caught him off, shaking his head though giggles as Vicchand greated Victor with puppy kisses all over his face.

“Nonsense, you’re both always welcomed here.”

The declaration made Yuuri blush. He still haven’t gotten used to it, that Victor wanted him as much as Yuuri did. That Victor had been pining for him too.

It had been like pressing a button, that night when Yuuri had agreed to follow Victor up to his apartment. After they had crossed the bridge on kissing it was like Victor let everything flow out. He was generous with touches and compliments and declarations and it was all so much. Yuuri adored it. It made him feel safe, knowing he wasn’t alone in all of his storming feelings.

Makkachin bofed, circeling Victor as she inspected Vicchan. Victor laughed softly as he put the smaller dog down to let them do a proper greeting. Victor looked at the dogs fondly but Yuuri couldn't take his eyes of him. He was in a soft grey sweater, black sweatpants, hair in a bun. He looked to cozy. Yuuri needed to touch him, feels Victor under his hands. Yuuri stepped closer, burying his face in Victor’s shoulder as Victor wrapped his arms around him, taking a deep breath.

“Aw, no french fries today. You showered?”

Yuuri felt blush bloom on his cheeks as he looked up at Victor’s teasing face.

“V-Victor!”

Victor laughed and leaned down to kiss him, soft and sweet. It was overwhelming sometimes, how easy this was. How well he fitted in Victors arms.

“Come,” Victor said when their lips parted, pulling Yuuri towards the couch. “Tell me everything about today.”

Victor really wanted to know everything about the blackout, which hadn’t been as exciting as one might think. Victor sighed as Yuuri told him so, playing with Yuuri’s fingers.

“It’s just, nothing new ever happens in the park anymore. I’m sad I missed it.”

This is a good opening, one Yuuri couldn't pass up.

“Victor, do you like working at the park?”

Victor looked confused as he looked over at Yuuri. He frowned then, seemingly thinking it over.

“I don’t, _don’t_ like it, I guess. It’s just not as exciting as it used to be.” Victor finally said, looking up at Yuuri. Yuuri nodded, urging him on. Victor took a deep breath, locking his fingers with Yuuri’s as he looked over to where the dogs were sleeping in Makkas bed. It was adorable. Yuuri had to take out his phone to take a picture.

“When I started at the park, everything was a challenge. How to be better, get better. I worked hard to make sure everything ran smoothly and when I was promoted to manager I saw so many possibilities for improvements. Some of them have been made but, Minako can only do so much with Aria being owned by the Grand Prix group. I feel like I’m stagnating. Standing still.”

“Do you know what you would want to do instead?” Yuuri asked.

Victor shook his head, turning back to Yuuri now.

“Minako has asked if I want a job at the main office, or even higher up in the concern, like as a developer in the Grand Prix group but,” Victor shrugged, squeezing Yuuri’s hand. “I’ve seen how they do things and it’s not bad, I just don’t think I would enjoy it.” He shrugged again. Yuuri frowned. He doesn’t like that Victors feeling like this. He want to make it better, help.

“What do you enjoy then?” Yuuri asked and Victor smiled, leaning in closer to Yuuri and tugging on his arm.

“Kissing you,” Victor said, just before their lips meet. The kiss was deeper this time, and Yuuri almost lost himself in it, the push and pull of Victor’s mouth, his fingers tangling in Victor’s hair, the bun coming undone under his fingers. When they parted for air, Yuuri smiled.

“You can’t make a profession out of kissing me though.”  
Victor pouted but kissed Yuuri again, light and sweet.

“What about you Yuuri? What do you want in life?”

Yuuri’s about to say ‘you’ but stopped himself. As much as that is true, it might be too much, too soon.

“I don’t know yet,” he admitted. Victor smiled and kissed him again, pushing him down into the couch.

“We’ll figure it out together then, okay?” Victor asked before leaning down to kiss him again, and again, and again. Together. It was al Yuuri wanted, really.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When this happened at the park I was working on, half the staff was super hung over after a party and one of my personnel hit 'enter' on the register the same second the power went out. She was convinced it was her fault and came running into the kitchen shouting. xD
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, not many more to go now!


	57. Whats that sound?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an awful dining in Phichit's ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS HAPPENED AT MY JOB AND I'M STILL LAUGHING.

There was an annoying ringing in Phichit’s ear, like a high pitched howl. It seemed to be located somewhere in the outdoor seating area, since the sound got louder there. He still heard it when in the kitchen though. He rubbed at his ear, trying to make it stop. It didn’t. 

At first he thought he had finally broken his ear drum with blasting music to loud in the car or in his head phones. His mother always warned him, said he should be careful with his ears, but how was he supposed to do that when an awsome song came on that he just had to sing along to in the car? The annoying sound seemed to only appear in one place though, so a burst eardrum felt like unlikely. He had considered tinnitus as well but after googling the sympos it didn’t really fit either. 

The strangest thing about it was that no one else in the seating area seemed to hear it. Just him. Super weird. 

Seung Gil came by just as Phichit was cleaning of a table and he immediately asked his boyfriend if he heard it too. Seung Gil had raised one of his dark eyebrows before shaking his head, asking if Phichit should go home for the day. He even offered to drive him home. Such a cutie. If they hadn’t been surrounded by guests Phichit had definitely kissed him, but he did have some self restraint, he wasn’t Victor. 

Phichit was fine, it was just that awful sound that was driving him crazy. He told Seung Gil as much, to which Seung Gil gave him a stern look but let him be, saying they’d talk later. Phichit sighed, headed inside. He passed Yuuko behind the register as he did. She was really showing now, which wasn’t that strange. She and Takashi had been for an ultrasound a few days ago and been informed they were going to have triplets. Triplets! That was the craziest thing Phichit had ever heard. Taking care of one kid was work enough, three? That sounded like an ulcer waiting to happen. If someone could pull it off it was Yuuko though. 

She was talking to another personnel, probably ordering lunch, so Phichit didn’t disturb her. He headed further in instead, fining Yuuri by the griddle. 

“Yuuri? Have you been out in the seating area today? The outdoors one?” Phichit asked, washing his hands before coming up next to Yuuri. Yuuri looked up, furrowing his brows. 

“Yeah, when we opened. Why?”

“Did you hear something out there? I swear there is this high pitched thing, it’s driving me crazy. “

Yuuri just stared at him for a few seconds, gaping, before he completely broke down. Laughter bubbled out of him and he placed a hand on his stomach as his entire body shook with it. Phichit was stumped. What had he said? 

“Wha- Yuuri! What’s so funny!?” 

Yuuri continued to laugh and all Phichit could do was stand there and look as tears sprung up in Yuuri’s eyes behind his glasses. 

“Phichit!” Yuuri finally choked out, laughter stil in his voice. “Humans aren’t supposed to hear that!”

Phichit was more confused than ever now. Humans weren't supposed to hear what? Yuuri knew what the sound was?

“What?” Phichit asked, frowning now. 

“That’s the sound scarecrow, for keeping the seagulls away. You seriously hear it?” 

Aaah, crap. Yuuri was never going to let Phichit live this down. At least his ears weren’t broken. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	58. Kiss it better?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris continues his pursuit of Masumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: Concussion

Okay, so Chris may have gone a little overboard this time. This ‘game’ had been tethering on an edge for a while and Chris had felt he was in control. He really did. Until today. 

See, the previous weeks, Chris had stopped by the medics barrac at every work shift. To collect aspirin for his personnel, cooling ointment for Yura’s mosquito bites, asking for a band aid when he had gotten a paper cut. Masumi had said nothing about it. He had raised an eyebrow on the third day in a row that Chris turned up but since then he had just rolled with it, acting like Chris visits wasn’t different from everyone elses. Chris had felt he was warming up to him though. He had assumed Masumi wasn’t the kind who fell for Chris usual hip swaying and eyelash batting. Masumi took effort, and Chris who usually didn’t bother, coulden get the other man out of his head. The more he got to know him, the more he realised he didn’t just like the way masumi looked. He enjoyed his dry sense of humor, the fire in his eyes when treating something harder than Chris silly errands. There was no mistaking that a Masumi was good at his upcoming profession. He was going to be a great doctor one day, pediatrician, Chris had learned during one of his visits. 

He has also learned that Masumi enjoyed archery, baking and bicycling. It was fascinating, getting to know someone he was so interested in so deeply before even doing anything. Masumi had started asking about Chris too, his goals in life, family, cat or dog person. It was nice to share too. Chris had many shallow friends, people to have fun with but not talk to. He had Victor but he had been a mess in several ways recently so Chris hadn’t talked to him in this way in a while. So for Masumi to start asking questions back, remembering information the next time Chris turned up, it felt good. Special. Chris was hoping he would get some sign from Masumi soon, that he could ask him out. Chris would take him on a proper date. He had already started planning it for when it happened. There was a restaurant in the neighbouring town that was far out on the countryside. They were supposed to have amazing food and some beautiful walking trails surrounding it. The ramson surrounding it would bloom soon and Chris though that that would be a fitting date. They could talk more, get to know each other. He wouldn't even make a move for more than a kiss at the end of the night. If Masumi needed to be wooed, Chris could do it. It was a new thing for him but he had a feeling it would be worth it. 

Today's plan had been to go to the medic barracks and ask for some refill cool packs for PQ. They were starting to thin out, some personnel always burns themselves while working, and it was better to be safe than sorry. UNfortunately, it did not work out that way. 

He was on his way to said medic barack when his phone called. There was a problem by the go carts, some guest that wasn’t pleased with the height and age requirements. Chris turned right instead of left, heading for the track. The sun was high in the sky and he braise himself for an angry parent with a sad kid who didn’t understand that no meant no and that safety came first. 

The personnel looked completely terrified when Chris arrived and that was never a good sign. Chis plastered his best smile on his face, body language neutral. The park didn’t host personnel training in service for nothing. 

The father has a child that in both Chris opinion, and the parks regulations, were to young and short to ride the go carts. The father fastly got up in Chris face and that’s when it happened. 

The dad took a threatening step forward and instinctively Chris moved backwards. There’s a hole in the asphalt just where he put his foot down and he lost his balance, tumbling backwards. Then everything blacks out. 

When he came back to himself he sees and angel. There was a light around the beautiful person thats leaning over him, brows furrowed as he eyes Chris. Chris thinks he should say something flirtish and fun, get the angel to smile, but it’s a little hard to form words. He felt groggy, which is wrong. He tried to sit up but a hand on his chest held him in place. The angel came closer and, oh it was Masumi. Chris should have known. Masumi looked angry and even if he’s been less than impressed with some of Chris attempts to woo him he’s never looked like this. Chris tried to move again and then there was a stabbing pain in the back of his head, his lower back and between his shoulder blades.

“Chris, be still!” Masumi said, voice stern. Chris did as told, even if the asfalt fels hard against his head and back. What happened, he couldn’t really remember. He’s on the ground, and considering the pain he must have fallen, but he couldn’t remember how. He looked at Masumi, mumbling something under his breath. It sounds like a lot of curse words.

“Hey,” Chris said, calling Masumis attention to him. “What happened?”

“They said you fell, or maybe pushed. Minako is speaking with the guest now. Does it hurt?”

Chris took a second to really feel. It’s not comfortable but there was definitely a ache, especially between his shoulder blades. He told Masumi as much. Masumi humed, fingers twitching by his  sides as he looked Chris over.

“I would like to check your back but I don’t want to move you if there is damage to the spine, better to wait for the ambulance.”

“Ambulance?” Chris asked. Surely it couldn’t be that serious. He’s never even been in an ambulance before and to go just because he fell feels extremely embarrassing. 

“Yes, ambulance. We need to make sure there isn’t some serious injury. You blacked out for several minutes.” Masumi sounded stern, but he looked worried. Chris smiled. 

“The things I do to get your attention, darling.” 

Mausmi sighed at that, and then something flickered by in his eyes. He straightened, looking around for a second before leaning down, soft lips meeting Chris in a chast, short kiss. 

“There. Don’t do it again, okay?” Masumi said and it might be the fall or the dizziness from the kiss because Chris doesn't understand what he meant. 

“Kiss?” 

“Don’t get hurt. Come see me anyway.” Masumi said, smiling softly. Chris felt himself smile too, wanting to sit up so he could kiss Masumi again, but there was still a hand on his chest, pinning him down. Chris was about to make a saulty remark about it when the blue flickering light form the ambulance siren catched his eyes. Masumi sighed, relieved, before looking down again. 

“Lay still, behave! I’ll go talk to them.”

Chris smiled and winked. “Yes, sir.” 

Masumi rolled his eyes but Chris was sure there was a small blush on his cheeks. He did as he was told, laying completely still. He answered all of the paramedics questions and when they secure his neck and rolled him onto the gurney to take him to the hospital for a x-ray and check up, Masumi got into the ambulance with him, holding his hand. He didn’t let go for the entire ride. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, look at that cuteness


	59. Oakwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor finds an interesting opportunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glances up at the chapter count

Victor had a pretty slow day. There was a fair amount of guests in the park but he had a solid team today, not in need of as much guidance as some of the others. So when Otabek and Leo had come by PQ to drop of some prizes for games, asking if he wanted to join them when they head out to fix some of the holes in the fence behind the waterpark, Victor had said yes immediately. They took the golf cart out and walked the last meters through the woods that surrounded the park on two sides. There were two large holes cut in the fence. It wasn't that uncommon. Every now and then someone cut a hole to get in for free. The fence was a patchwork of fixes which showed that. 

Leo grabbed the netting to cover the hole and Victor held one edge, Otabek the other, while Leo cut a piece that would fit the first hole. Leo started cutting and Victor looked around, spotting a corner of what must be a really big yellow building. 

“Hey, what’s that?” He asked nodding towards the building, mostly hidden behind thick fir trees. Leo swiped his bangs out of his eyes and squinted, trying to see what Victor was referring to. 

“Oh! That’s Oakwood. The old sanitarium that’s next to the park.” 

Oakwood. Right. Victor knew it was there, he had just not seen it from this angle before. 

“I’ve heard it’s for sale.” Otabek commented as Leo started twisting the new netting though the old one, mending the fence. 

“Oh, right. I saw the sign a week ago,” Leo agreed. 

 

Victor didn’t really know what possessed him to drive by Oakwood on the way from the park instead of heading straight home. Maybe it was curiosity. Whichever it was, he parked the car on an old, run down parking lot, plants sticking up out of the asphalt and walked out. 

The building was huge. There was a square tower in the middle, like a centerpiece, and two long wings that stretches far on each side, both with balconies. It was obvious that no one had given it any love the last few years. There were cracks in the yellow paint, discoloration on the plate underneath the balcony railings. The dark ceilings looked fine, and so did windows and doors. He walked around it, something pulling him in. He didn’t try to actually get into the building, but he took a photo of the ‘For Sale’ sign with the realtors number and called it on his way home. 

They’re surprised to hear from him. Apparently no one have shown interest in the old sanitarium yet. It had been for sale for a few months. It was expensive, but not as bad as he had expected. They decide to meet in two days so Victor could see the inside of it. Victor had no idea what he would do with a huge sanitorium turned retirement home, turned old beautiful building that’s just withering away, but felt intrigued by it. 

He thought about it on the way back home. It could be a hotel. The camping grounds connected to the park were often full and guests were referred to one of the hotels in town. It would probably be manageable, but Oakwood were too large for something like that. Plus, Victor had no experience in running or working at a hotel. He had experience in amusement parks, handling personnel and guests, coming up with new ideas for cells for ‘Trapped at Aria’ and oh.. well. That was a thought. What about and indoor amusement park? Themed rooms with challenges. Having it so close to the Aria Amusement park could work in both their favours. 

When he got home he walked Makka, restless and fidgeting. Victor had never been good at containing things, waiting for things. He were restless and impatient and dedicated. He wanted this, this new idea taking form as he thought more about it, growing bigger and bigger. Victor smiled at the thought of turning the old sanitorium into something alive and vibrant, people moving around it, laughing at their success, or sigh over their loss. Victor felt like his mind had woken up from being in hibernation, new ideas bouncing around his mind. The problem was, Victor had no experience in starting or running a business. 

When he came home from the walk, Yuuri were curled up on the couch, half asleep. He blinked a few times when Makka jumped up to greet him and then, with a gorgeous blush on his face, let Victor cary him to bed.  Victor told him all of his crazy plans, this insane idea, and with every word Yuuri seemed more awake where they laid under the covers, legs tangled together. 

“Victor. It’s perfect,” Yuuri said, fingers rubbing softly at Victors shoulders, relieving the tension there. 

“Yeah, well I know nothing about running a business, where do I even start?” 

Yuuri furrowed his eyebrows, thinking, before they shot up against his hair, eyes wide. 

_ “I know who knows how.” _

 

Victor did not expect to meet his boyfriends parents for the first time asking for a lesson in business. He had though, hoped, that he would come there and be as charming as he could to convince the amazing people that had placed Yuuri Katsuki on this earth that he was good enough to date their son. 

To come there, asking what felt like invasive questions about their livelihood felt extremely wrong. The only thing that got him though it was Yuuri’s warm hand in his, Hiroko’s smile and Toshiya's approving looks and good food. 

They were thrilled to show Victor how they made a budget, stuck to it when things changed. Loans, income, taxes. They tried to share as much as they could. Victor wrote paper upon paper of a notebook, trying to soak it all up. 

Four days later, with a new dream and a crazy idea, Victor quit Aria Amusement park. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... just an epilogue after this and that will be it.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)
> 
> If you wanna prompt me, for this story, someone else ive written or just in general:   
> [Prompt list](https://linisen.tumblr.com/post/182470660496/send-me-a-ship-and-a-prompt-and-ill-write-a)


	60. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is some sappy shit y'all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU THAT HAS READ, KUDOSED AND COMMENTED THIS FIC.   
> It has been such a fun ride and I have enjoyed sharing it with you. I hope you have enjoyed it too.
> 
> I hope to one day go back and edit it, now that my English grammar has gotten better, hopefully I will find the time sometime. 
> 
> Enjoy this last sapfest.

Victor sat up straight in bed, turning on the lights and reaching for the notebook he kept in his nightstand. His mind was on overdrive and he kept thinking about the dream over and over again as to not lose the idea of it, like he had so many times before. He scribbled the notes down fast, handwriting just readable as the pen flew over the paper. Beside him, the human burrito known as his husband grumbled. 

“Turn it off.”

Victor could hear the pout in Yuuri’s voice and he smiled as he scribbled down the last of the idea he had for a new block of cells at their indoor theme park, before turning of the lamp, settling down into the bed again. 

“I had the most amazing idea,” he whispered in the dark of bedroom, inching closer as his  hands started unraveling the Yuuriburrito. 

“No work talk in bed,” Yuuri grumbled, voice heavy with sleep. It was so cute. 

“But Yuuri!” 

“No. Work. Talk. In. Bed.” Yuuri said, opening his eyes now. “It was your rule.” 

It had been Victor’s rule, but that was different. When Yuuri had become full partner of the indoor amusement park they had set up ground rules. Working together, living together, being together, it all got tangled up and they needed to separate them. During off days they didn't talk about work, only if they really wanted or needed too. And absolutely, under no circumstances, did they talk about work in bed. Yuuri had been sceptical to Victor’s notepad even, but allowed it as long as they didn’t talk about it. This had been set up when Yuuri had teased Victor about the enormous crush their new employee had on Yuuri. Something Victor had claimed his dear husband was completely oblivious to, but Victor could spot from a mile away. Yuuri had found it hilarious to the point of bringing it up during foreplay, in which Victor had banned all work talk in bed all together. Yuuri had agreed eagerly, kissing Victor breathless before taking him apart completely. It had been a great rule, now though...

“Yuuri,” Victor whined again, only to be dragged down into the bed, Yuuri’s arms winding around his neck and pulling him into a kiss, hot and wet. All thoughts about work or stupid boys trying to steal his husband forgotten. 

 

After buying Oakwood, Victor and Yuuri had worked hard to reastor it, bit by bit. First, they made a living space for themselves, a studio apartment with a door to a large garden where they could just let the dogs out. Second, the first wing were renovated for the business, then the center, and lastly the second wing. The place now contained over 389 rooms with a little over 100 adventures or puzzles to complete. It was crazy. Yuuri had stayed another year at the Ice Castle before starting business school trying to learn as much as possible to be able to help Victor. It had been insane and sweet and the day Yuuri had earned his degree Victor had proposed. Now, fours years of marriage later, there were an anniversary to be celebrated. 

As Yuri and Yuuri prepared the food in the apartment kitchen, Otabek was setting up a playlist for the night. He and Yuri were both in college, still trying to find their way in life together. Yuri had a lot of ideas but had a hard time concentrating on what he wanted to narrow it down too, while Otabek focused on music. They shared a small apartment just out of campus with their three cats. Whenever they felt to cramped, they came out to Oakwood and played with the dogs or just camped out on Victor and Yuuri’s couch. Yuri and Yuuri would cook, much like now, while Otabek helped Victor with minor repairs on the adventure rooms. 

Makkachin, Vicchan and Aiko, the new poodle puppy the couple got a year ago, were all curled up on the floor in one fluffy brown pile when the doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of their guests. Makka only raised her head as the other two poodles excitedly bolted for the door, meeting Yuuri there as he opened it. Phichit and Seung Gil was standing outside, smile wide on Phichit’s face as their siberian husky greeted the poodles. 

Seung Gil was still at Aria and were now the IT manager for the entire park, handling the major computer system and software needs. He had even freelanced his time to Yuuri and Victor as they were setting up their website and charging system. Phichit on the other hand, had quit when Yuuri did, going to college as well. He majored in photography while majoring in business, now doing his best to succeed as a photographer. 

Chris and Masumi came soon after. They were just back from their second tour with doctors without borders. Masumi had insisted as soon as he was out of medical school and Chris, not being able to imagine a life without him, followed. It had been hard at first, but after a while Chris had found his place and was now working as an on site coordinator. Most recently they had been to Lebanon, helping out with the refugees from Syria. 

They sat down, drinks handed out as the conversation flowed. A little while later, Leo and Guang Hong came in as well. Leo was working at Oakwood too, taking care of the adventure rooms, building them and making sure they were safe. Guang Hong was on his last year in college, studying engineering. The distance had been hard on them, but they had pulled though so far, Leo proposing just a few weeks ago to show how serious he was about them. Guang Hong had said yes before Leo was done asking. 

Victor rose, smile wide on his face, one hand on his husbands shoulder as he toasted to all of their friendship and love, declaring he hoped they would never have to live without it. And a toast to the park that had brought them all together, still running smoothly next door, just without most of them.  

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)
> 
>  
> 
> If you wanna prompt me, for this story, someone else ive written or just in general:   
> [Prompt list](https://linisen.tumblr.com/post/182470660496/send-me-a-ship-and-a-prompt-and-ill-write-a)


End file.
